Virgin Of The Month
by GrNDaySk8rchic96
Summary: In modern day Tokyo Inu and Kag are kidnapped by one of the richest men in Japan. 40 days, and they'd be set free, but what horrible things do they have to do before they are allowed to leave, what kind of nightmare will they be forced to survive through.
1. Chapter 1

** .Virgin Of The Month.**

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I'm really hoping that this story is a hit! So enjoy!**

**Day 1:: 3:33am**

"Hello?.." Came the panicked voice of the young girl as she began to awake. She heard the noise again, and once again tried calling into the darkness.

"Is anybody there?.." Her voice came again, shakier than before.

Another voice came out from the darkness, sounding hurt.

"Theres nobody here." The deep voice made her flinch and instantly ask.

"Who are you?"

His voice didn't come again, and then she wanted it to come. She didn't want to be alone.

"Hello?"

The hurt voice came again.

"Okay, okay I don't know where we are, okay? Do you have any clue?"

Did she have a clue the girl thought to herself, why would she be asking if she had a clue. She started to panic again, and tried to remember what happened.

She had been running, running...and the nothing....

"No, no I don't remember...Do you remember where you were before?"

The girl asked the other voice.

"Sorta, these guys, they were chasing me, I got into a fight, and every things a blur after that."

The guy could tell they were in some kind of large area, he could hear there echoes. He held his arm tighter, not knowing how bad the wound really was.

He could smell the fear coming off of the girl, and felt the need to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry, this is probably just some kind of reality game show or something..."

His voice trailed off knowing that sounded stupid.

"I hope so....Whats your name?"

The girl asked in a shaky voice.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Tashio."

Kagome thought for a moment, recognizing that name, somewhere in her mind, it rung a bell. And then it clicked.

"But thats....your?"

"Yea, I know I am."

"Your dads the second richest man in Japan."

"That would be him." Inuyasha said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Anyways, whats your name?" Inuyasha asked, trying once again to dodge a subject.

"It's....."

Kagome thought for a moment, wondering what name to use, she didn't see any harm in telling him her real name.

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higarashi....Inuyasha, do you..do you think, we've been kidnapped, or something?"

Kagome asked, her voice filling with fear once again.

Inuyasha honestly had no clue, his father had worried about these things sometimes, about one of the family being kidnapped for ransom.

"Where are you from?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get off that subject.

Kagome answered quickly. "Tokyo, the south side. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo, but on the north."

"I don't understand...."

Kagome said, confusion rising in her voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would understand if you were kidnapped, your totally loaded, but, I don't have any money...What would they want from me?"

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want to answer her. Whoever had them, could do a million things to a girl, or they could do nothing.

"I don't understand either." He lied. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm ummmm...."

Kagome hated how she always had to think before she spoke. But, it was how she was brought up, always to go along with the story that she had been told the morning before. And suddenly, reality hit her, this wasn't a story this time, there was no plan B this time, she was in actual trouble.....

"I'm 14, I'm supposed to be turning 15 in two days..."

She had forgotten her birthday was coming around, but so had everyone else.....

"How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm 16. And Kagome, I'll make sure to wish you a happy birthday."

Suddenly something stopped, and thats when they both realized that they were in a truck, in the back of a truck. They both could hear voices outside. Inuyasha quickly felt the need to tell Kagome it was going to be okay, so he did, right when the door to the large truck was opening.

"Kagome, it's going to be okay, trust me."

Light shone threw, and they both squinted, two people they couldn't see threw there squinted eyes stood before them.

"Get up."

They both said in ruff voices.

Standing up Inuyasha could feel something being put on his wrist, handcuffs.

He growled low in his throat.

He was now outside the truck, and he finally opened his eyes completely, there were lights outside. It was actually dark, and a wall, a wall around the mansion that stood before him.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality when he heard a scream.

"Don't touch me!"

There was a high pitched scream that followed, two men where holding Kagome by her arms, and Inuyasha finally saw the girl he had been talking to.

She was beautiful, Inuyasha now knew why somebody would want her. She had dark brown eyes, and long ebony hair, curves that were in all the right places.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, catching attention.

She looked up and stopped struggling.

"It'll be okay, please, don't make any worse."

Kagome stopped struggling, she had seen this guy in pictures before, but pictures did not justify him.

She was jerked forward, as was Inuyasha. Finally inside of the mansion, they were both taken to a room, and left.

The room was light, but had nothing in it at all, chains on the walls, and that was all.

Kagome sat up against a wall, letting it support her.

She began to hyperventilate, she had faked these scenes millions of times, but now she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Stop, breath Kagome." She looked up at him, "Okay."

", they have arrived."

"Just on time." He said in an emotionless voice.

Kagome hadn't said a word to Inuyasha, she was freaking out, and she couldn't stop. The door opened, and in walked a man.

He was tall, and had his black hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was a demon.

Before Kagome thought, she spat out, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man smirked, which made Kagome's blood run cold.

Inuyasha observed the man, not liking him already.

Naraku walked over to the girl, jerking her chin up with his hand,

"Such filthy launguage, from such a beautiful mouth."

Kagome jerked her chin away. "Who are you."

"I am Naraku Oksa. And you two will be staying with me for 40 days. Any longer will depend on how you behave."

Kagome was about to speak again, when instead she heard Inuyashas voice ask,

"What do you want from us?"

Inuyasha asked, his voice sounded so filled with confidence, Kagome had no clue how he did that.

Naraku turned to Inuyasha, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Thats simple Inuyasha, I want you two to be my stars."

Kagome and Inuyasha were both at a loss of words, not knowing what to ask next, but finally Kagome asked,

"What do you mean?"

Naraku chuckled,

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I have chosen you two to star in this months movie. You may not be aware of this, most people aren't, but I am the richest man in Japan."

Thats when Inuyasha mind went back, went back to something his father had said, no one really knew who the richest man in Japan was, he supposedly wanted to be left alone....but, he made his money....illegally....so.

Inuyashas head snapped up when he finally figured it out.

"You bastard! Let us out of here!"

Naraku smirked and turned to him,

"So, you have figured out who I am Inuyasha. I was told you could be quite dense at times."

Kagomes voice chimed in, now filled with fear to see Inuyasha panicked.

"Whats going on? Inuyasha whats happening?"

Her voice had shattered the silence.

Naraku walked back over to her, bending down to her level.

"My dearest Kagome," He started in an emotionless voice, "Inuyasha has already figured out what is going to happen to you two. Do you wish for me to tell you?"

Kagome wanted to yell, but all that came out of her mouth was an emotionless,

"Yes."

Naraku began, "Kagome, I am the richest man in Japan. Others see my way of making money, distasteful, but I find it fun. Every few months, I hold a show, over the Internet, some, may call it porno, but I on the other hand see it as so much more."

Kagome swallowed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

That wasn't it, he kept going.

"Now, I call this show, 'Virgin Of The Month.' And you, my dear, your the virgin of this month."

He laughed, as if he had said something funny. Naraku stood, looking over to Inuyasha now, who was seething.

"And Inuyasha here, he'll be the lucky guy to take that precious virginity of yours."

Kagome didn't know what to say, she sat there, not listening. What was she going to do.

"Now there are a few rules." Naraku said looking at the both of them.

"You will be obedient, no matter what I tell you to do, you will obey. If you cooperate, you will be out of here in, about 40 days. If not, you may never leave."

Naraku said as he began to leave the room.

Kagome finally found her voice and started out softly,

"_No, no....._No! No I don't want this. Let me go!"

Inuyasha had crawled over to her, and was now sitting by her side, there was nothing he could tell her that would make her feel better. And he couldn't promise everything was going to be okay.

So he sat there, letting her scream, knowing it would make her feel better to get it all out.

Finally, she lay her head back against the wall, and Inuyasha could still hear her whispering to herself...

"_No, Kami, please no....."_

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Warning: Probably, most of the chapters from here on out will have lemons in them, so yea.**

**I have so much planned for this story!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	2. Chapter 2

.**Virgin Of The Month.**

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

** Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I Thank My Wonderful Reviewers So Much! Hope You All Enjoy This Chapter!**

**Day 2. 1:56pm.**

"_Rin...._"

Kagome had been talking in her sleep all night.

Kagome's eye lids fluttered open, and she looked around....

Inuyasha could hear her small gasp, as she lifted her head off of his shoulder, were it had fallen sometime during the night.

Without even looking at him, she said, "Please, don't tell me your name is Inuyasha,_ please...._"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome..."

She finally turned her head to look at him after a few seconds.

"I...I was just, you know, kind of hoping that, it was all a nightmare..."

There hands were still in cuffs, or he would have reached out and wiped the one tear that was flowing down her face away.

"I know." Was all he said.

After a few moments, Kagome finally spoke.

"We need to get out of here....We have to."

"Kagome, if we try to escape, he might kill us. We just have to go along with whatever he wants. My father will have every agent in Tokyo looking for me. And I'm sure your family has people looking for you too."

Kagome closed her eyes, "But they don't...No ones looking for me, they can't..."

"What are you talking about?"

"They just can't okay, my family, they can't bring police, or agents or whatever into our life, it would risk theres...."

Inuyasha could feel that she didn't want to tell him anything, so he stopped the questions, and instead, said this,

"Kagome, even if your family doesn't come for you, mine will."

Kagome turned to look at him.

"Do you promise?"

Inuyasha hated making promises, because he had fears of braking them, and to Kagome, a promise was everything.

"_Yes."_

"Master Naraku, they have awaken."

Naraku nodded his head, "We will not be starting the show for at least two more days, get them prepared, have Kagura bath them, and I will be there shortly."

"Yes master, and if they do not obey?"

Naraku thought on that.

"Do not bruise them, anything else will be fine."

Bankotsu turned to leave the room, but stopped when hearing Naraku's voice.

"And Bankotsu, you do not touch the girl."

Bankotsu felt insulted by this, but said anyways, "Yes Master."

Kagome had already looked around the room three times, not finding anyway possible out, she sat back down, sighing.

Her and Inuyasha had started asking questions to each other, about there lives....

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Kagome asked, she knew she was being nosy, but there was nothing better to do.

Inuyasha hadn't thought about Kikyo, he'd been to busy thinking of ways to get out. But now that he did think about her, he looked at Kagome, they actually looked a lot a like. Except, Kikyo was paler, and Kagome seemed to be more, lively, if that was the word.

"Yea, actually I do. Her names Kikyo. What about you, got anyone special?"

Kagome had been thinking about Kouga....

"Yea...His names Kouga, he's a wolf demon."

She was quiet for a few minutes after that, and Inuyasha felt the need to say something,

"Hey, you'll see him again okay?"

"Yea, I know I will."

Kagome said in a cold voice that made Inuaysha want to ask what the deal was, but right then the door opened, in walking a man, along with him was a women.

Inuyasha could feel kagome tense next to him, and hold her breath.

The man was tall, and somewhat muscular, had blue eyes, and his long hair was braided.

The women was average height, had her hair in a bun, and cold eyes, she was a demon.

"Who are you?"

Inuyasha asked in a confident voice.

Neither of them answered his question, but the women walked over towards Kagome, standing in front of her, she said, "Stand up."

Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha, who was to busy glaring at the man,

"I said, stand up."

Inuyasha finally looked at Kagome and nodded, Kagome stood, the women grabbed her arm tightly, and started dragging her towards the door.

"No! No! Let go of me!"

The women just dug her claws into Kagomes arm, braking the skin.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha help!"

Inuaysha stood to go after her, but was held back by the man. So instead he yelled,

"Kagome! Kagome, don't worry!"

After all of the struggling and screaming, Kagome had finally been taken to a large bathroom.

"Take off your clothes."

The women demanded.

"No." Was all Kagome could say. Kagura hated this part of her job, but she needed the money.

"Look, make this easy, on both you, and me, and just take off your clothes."

Kagome looked up at her, hatred filling her eyes,

"Easy? Is that what this is supposed to be? Easy? Who are you anyways?"

Kagome's voice had started to raise, but she tried to calm herself.

Kagura didn't get angry at her, she understood her hatred, and fear, so she said,

"I am Kagura, please, if you do as Master tells you, you will be out of here shortly."

Kagome looked at the women. "Why are you doing this?"

Kagome asked, close to tears.

Kagura sighed.

"I am doing this to save my daughter, and if some random teens losing there virginity is the price, then so be, now I will turn, undress, and bath, do not try anything stupid." Kagura said as she turned away.

Kagome looked at the water that was already in the large tub. She knew this women was a demon, and that Kagome couldn't win in a fight with her.

Kagome got undressed, and got into the tub, scrubbing herself so hard, it hurt, but at the moment, she felt so dirty...as if scrubbing herself with soap would make the feeling go away....

"Get in puppy."

Inuyasha had been forcefully dragged to a large bathing room, and was now ordered to undress.

"Screw off!"

He yelled back to the man.

"Have it your way."

The man said before leaving. Only to arrive back in the next two minutes, with two other men by his side

"Take his clothes off."

The man told the two men, the two men walked over towards Inuyasha, they were demons.

Grabbing him by his arms, Inuyasha tried to struggle.

"Get the fuck off me!"

By the time they finally let him go, he was nude. One of the men looked Inuyasha up and down,

"Pretty big for just 16."

Inuyasha looked at the man in disgust, Bankotsus voice chimed in, "Lets go Jak."

Leaving the room, Bankotsu yelled, "Take a bath puppy."

Inuyasha stepped into the water, there were no windows in the room, and no door nob. He thought about Kagome, praying to kami that she was okay.

Stepping out of the now cooling water, she didn't know what to do. She saw a white towel, and quickly wrapped it around her.....

The door began to open, and Kagome backed up against the wall. And in walked the devil....

The man from yesterday, Naraku.

Naraku smirked, smelling her fear aroused him.

Waling closer to her, he ordered, "Take off the towel."

The fear that pulsed through Kagomes body was unbelievable. She couldn't even move.....

She let out a stuttered

"N-No...."

Naraku smirked, now inches away from her, he reached out, and the towel was shredded within seconds by his claws.

Looking her up and down, he licked his lips.

"Kagome, Kagome, I knew I made the right choice with you. I almost wish I could take you right now."

He laughed. "All in good time though."

He turned around, and picked up what he had dropped on the counter on the way in.

"Do you wish to wear this?"

He held up a kimono, it was beautiful, it was white, with different shades of pink and red flowers, but really short....

She wanted to say no, to not wear anything from this man, but instead, she heard herself, reply,

"Yes."

Once in the kimono, Naraku said,

"Lets go."

"Where?"

Kagome asked before thinking, but she didn't care, she was not about to do anything for this man.

Without even turning around, he said

"Do you dare question me, Kagome?"

Naraku turned around when she didn't answer him,"Well?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes, so that made him more angry, he grabbed her by her hair, digging his claws into her scalp.

Kagome had been dragged threw the halls, and was now in a room, Narku let her go, she landed on the floor.

She opened her eyes, she was in a large room, but what was in front of her caught her eye even more.

"Take a look Kagome, anything look familiar?"

Kagome crawled over to the monitors that were in front of her.

"_No...."_

She whispered.

"Kagome, I have been watching you for quite sometime now."

"You bastard."

She didn't look away from the monitors.

They were all over her trailer....

She could see her little sister....Nobody else was home...

"_Rin...."_

She whispered. From behind her, Narakus voice came.

"Yes, Rin. She's a very beautiful child, that is what I wanted to talk to you about Kagome."

Kagome looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"_No.."_

"Yes Kagome. You see, if you don't do as I wish, I can't guaranty you that Rin won't get involved."

Kagomes teeth were clenched, "You bastard! She's just a little girl!"

"And a beautiful one at that. Now, if you do not obey me Kagome, I can't guaranty that you'll be going home. I can't guaranty that Rin won't be brought here. But who knows, I might keep you anyways,"

He said walking over to her, "Your just such a beauty, how can let you go."

"Now, stand up. We will be starting the show tomorrow Kagome, you need to be well rested, be a good girl, and maybe you'll even get special treatment tomorrow, since it's your birthday."

Naraku said. Kagome looked up at him terrified, how much did he know about her... She stood, Rin was like her child, she had basically raised Rin...She would do anything to protect her..._anything._

Inuyasha was already in the room by the time Kagome was brought back. He could smell that she'd been bathed.

Once she had been chained, they were left alone, so he asked,

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him for a few minutes, but finally she looked up at him, she didn't look like she'd been crying, she didn't happy, or sad, she just looked....different.

But she finally whispered,

"_No..."_

**Hope you loved the Chapter!**

**Make sure to review, tell me what you think.**

**Always, **

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I Thank All Of My Wonderful Reviewers! Hope That You Adore this Chapter!**

**Day 3. 10:02am.**

_"Gtupstpd!"_

Inuyasha's eye lids slowly started to crack open, groggily he moaned for whatever had disturbed his dreams to go away.

"Get up!" Inuyasha's eyes finally opened to see the man, that went by the name of Bankotsu, yelling at him.

Inuyasha didn't stand at first, but as he got kicked in the stomach, he finally stood. He still had handcuffs on, so he stumbled as he tried to stand

Looking down, he saw Kagome was still sleeping, he was jerked forward, and out of the room.

Once at a door, that was three times the size of him, he began to wake up more.

Being shoved in, he heard the door lock from the outside. Inuyasha looked around,

"What the hell is this place?"

Just then Inuyasha, turned his head to see the door opening.

"_Naraku."_ Inuyasha seethed out.

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha." Naraku said, a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha was about to speak, but Naraku beat him to it.

"Inuyasha, I will not be arguing with you today. You will obey me. You will do as I command."

"What the hell I will!"

Naraku somewhat laughed, which only made Inuyasha growl.

"Inuyasha, I would like to show you something, something that might, change your mind?"

Inuyasha was about to say something else, when Naraku held up a small control, and pressed a button.

The four TV's that where hung up on the wall blinked to life, and showed white and black images.

"Take a close look Inuyasha." Naraku said to him.

Inuyasha did look closer, that was his home. It showed different rooms every few seconds.

"You were watching me?" Inuyasha asked in disgust.

"Inuyasha, I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Your a sick bastard!"

Naraku laughed again.

"Fair enough, then I will tell you how this is going to go. You will do as I say, when I say. You misunderstand what I am capable of Inuyasha."

Naraku went on, not giving Inuyasha time to speak.

"I will kill your whole family, I will slaughter them, do you understand?"

Inuyasha was the one to laugh this time, "My father would never-"

"Your father is a fool Inuyasha, he did just hire a new cook, did he not. Renkotsu, is that his name."

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically.

"Inuyasha, cooperate, or I will just simply give orders for them all to be poisoned."

Inuyasha thought for a second. He'd never really liked Renkotsu, he'd always found him...suspicious.

And now he knew why.

"You wouldn't."

"I would Inuyasha, and I will. I have a business to run, and this, it' simply business."

Naraku told him.

"Let Kagome go. I'll stay, 40 days, right? I won't try anything stupid, just, let her go."

Naraku laughed once again, "No, you won't try anything stupid." Naraku said walking over to Inuyasha,

getting to close for comfort, he whispered into Inuyasha's ear,

"Letting her go, Inuyasha, well, that would just ruin all of the fun."

Naraku walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Kagome had been awake for all of ten minutes, but when she had awaken, Inuyasha had been gone.

She wondered if Rin was okay....She couldn't be left alone for 40 days.....

As that thought entered her mind, the door began to open, in walking her worst nightmare.

She scooted into the closest corner, bringing in her knees closer to her body, not making eye contact with the monster that was walking her way.

"Good morning Kagome."

Kagome tensed up more as he knelt down to where she was sitting.

"Do you still fear me?" Naraku asked her, amusement in his voice.

When she didn't answer him he went on, he already knew the answer.

"Look what you've done." He said taking one of her wrist into his hands and massaging it.

Kagome hadn't even noticed that her handcuffs where gone.

"You mustn't try to escape when I restrain you Kagome. Bad things could happen to you."

He said, making a shiver go down her back.

He stood up, and yelled towards the door, "Kagura."

In walked the women that was helping the demented man that stood before her.

"Get her ready." He told Kagura as he started to walk away.

Kagome felt adrenaline run threw her, and she asked in a timid voice,

"Ready for what?"

Naraku stopped, but didn't turn back around to face her, he smirked as he said,

"It's your big day Kagome."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, and wanted to cry, she looked like a whore.

And that monster was making her look like this.

She was wearing a short plaid skirt, high white socks, a see threw white shirt that was half unbuttoned.

They had put her hair up in ponytails, and she couldn't stand to looked at herself. She had begged people for help, everybody had just told her to calm down.

She was so scared, but all she knew, was that she walking out of this place a virgin.

Looking at herself in the mirror again, she whispered,

"_I promise."_

Kagome and Inuyasha had both been taken to what looked like was a set, there was a huge bed in the middle, that could fit up to 30 grown men comfortably, and lights on it.

A camera in front of it.

Kagome saw Inuyasha, and her eyes lit up. She couldn't move, neither could he, someone was holding both of them. But she screamed instead.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha help! Please!"

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, he could smell her fear, but he yelled back.

"Kagome, it'll be okay." He nodded to her, and she nodded back.

Everything went quiet when Naraku walked in.

"Position them." He ordered.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were ruffly walked over to the bed, there hands being uncuffed, Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

Naraku walked over, and began.

"This is a live broadcast, yell, scream, do whatever. Nobody is going to help you, if you choose to act stupid, you will be punished. You both know your deals. Today will basically be introducing, I will be on today. Again, _nobody,_ will help you."

After a few moments the lights got brighter, and the camera came to life.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both sitting on the bed, and Naraku was standing in the front, and this what Kagome and Inuyasha heard.

"We have a very _special_ new virgin for this month. Her name is Kagome Higarashi." Naraku stepped aside to show her, and Kagome looked down, she didn't want to face whoever was on the other side of that camera.

Naraku somewhat laughed, and walked behind her, grabbing the back of her head, making her look up.

"Kagome is a very shy one, but a beauty as you can see."

Naraku nipped at her ear, which made Kagome yelp out in pain,

"Shes a screamer."

Naraku teased to the others behind the camera. Naraku stood and said.

"And what lucky guy will be taking her virginity? You've probably seen him in the papers lately, Inuyasha Tashio."

The camera turned on him, and Inuyasha growled.

Naraku smirked. "It seems as if you don't want to take such a beauty Inuyasha. Tell us, why is this?"

Naraku asked him, knowing the viewers were loving this. They always did.

Inuyasha looked up at him, and threw clenched teeth, he said,

"Your a sick bastard! Go to hell! There gunna me, us. And when they do, I'll personally slit your throat."

Inuyasha had gotten so angry, he barely had control anymore.

Naraku smirked, as he walked over to Inuyasha, picking him up by his neck,

"Is that so?"

Naraku asked in a cold voice.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, but he kept control, struggling to breath.

Kagome gasped at the scene that was playing out before her. She looked around for anything, anything at all to throw, brake, stop him.

Finally her eyes landed upon a mail opener that was laying on the ground, picking it up, she hurried over to them, jamming it into Naraku's side before she lost her confidence to do it at all.

It took a minute for Naraku to even notice what she had done. He dropped Inuyasha, and took out the mail opener.

Looking down at Kagome, who was now slowly backing away, he said,

"Viewers, the show is going to be cut short today. I need to teach our new pet, some manners."

The lights dimmed, and the camera died. Kagome swallowed, and tried to run. Only to have arms rap

themselves tightly around her body, lifting her off the floor, she started to scream.

"Let me go! No!"

Inuyasha finally caught his breath, and stood to run after them. Naraku started to walk off.

Inuyasha was stopped by Bankotsu, a needle being jammed into his neck made him fall to the floor.

Kagome was still kicking and screaming when Naraku opened a door that led to what looked like a basement. Closing it behind him, he turned on a light.

Once in the basement, he opened up a cell. And took Kagome in.

"_No!_ No please!"

Chaining her to the wall, Naraku looked at her before he turned away.

Walking over to a metal looking dresser, he opened one of the metal drawers.

Turning back around, with a whip in his hand, he smirked at Kagome's screams.

Walking back over to her, he ripped off all of her clothes in one movement.

Deciding weather he wanted to damage such perfect skin. He decided, that his pets, needed to be punished.

"NO! _Help!"_

Her screams aroused him, and before he lashed out at her, he whispered to her,

"_Lets have some fun Kagome!"_

**Again, I hope you adored the Chapter!**

**Make sure to review, tell me what you thought about it! ECT!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	4. Chapter 4

.Virgin Of The Month.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I Thank All Of My Reviewers! And no, Naraku didn't rape Kagome, he's knows he can't have her.. At least not yet Anyways! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Day 4. 1:26 pm.**

"Damn it!" Inuyasha's fist made contact with the wall once again, only to find brick on the other side. He'd woken up and remembered everything. Kagome wasn't back yet, and he couldn't control his anger.

"Where are you Naraku!?!" Inuyasha yelled looking up at the ceiling, he knew there where cameras somewhere in here.

He sat down, knowing this wasn't helping Kagome, "Just be alright..."

Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Kagome couldn't help it. She'd been slipping in and out of unconsciousness for a while now. She couldn't remember when Naraku had left, but he had.

When she finally could open her eyes, she heard foot steps coming, but couldn't raise her head to see who it was.

"Now, now Kagome, are we going to be behaving ourselves from now on?"

Came his dark voice as he took one of the chains that held her up on the wall down.

All Kagome gave for an answer was a mumbled groan of pain.

Naraku caught Kagome as he took off the final chain, her body limp in his arms, he smirked.

"Are you going to behave Kagome?"

Kagome wanted to say no, she wanted to scream.

"_Yes._" Came her weak voice, she had to protect Rin, she couldn't take another beating, she had never been in so much pain before.

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt you more Kagome."

Naraku told her in a devilish voice, and a smirk spread across his face.

Kagome just whimpered and let him carry her up the stairs.

Once up the stairs and into the light, she suddenly felt embarrassed.

She was still completely naked, and covered in her own blood.

They finally came to a door, the same door that led to the bathing room she'd been in before.

Kagome could see that the tub was already full. Naraku walked over to the tub, and dropped her in, water falling out from the sides from her splash.

"Wash yourself, you look like crap."

He told her before walking out of the bathroom.

Naraku walked down the halls, as Bankotsu approached him.

"Master, the news reports are starting."

"Excellent."

Naraku sat in his study, he loved listening to the news about his victims.

"16 year old Inuyasha Tashio has been missing for three days now. We do have reason to believe there was foul play in his disappearance. We also have reason to believe that his disappearance has to do with his fathers estate. Anyone who knows where this young teen is, is encouraged to come forward with his whereabouts."

Naraku turned off the television, laughing to himself.

Naraku got up and walked to Inuyasha's room, opening the door he saw all of the wholes in the walls.

"You've been being a bad puppy haven't you?"

"Wheres Kagome?"

Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.

"Kagome was punished of course."

Naraku told Inuyasha in an all to calm voice.

Inuyasha had to stop himself from lunging at Naraku.

"You bastard, if Kagome comes back here hurt-"

"You'll do what? Exactly, you'll do nothing Inuyasha. Because you can't, just like you couldn't when it came to that girl...What was her name? Suki was it. She was a beautiful girl, to bad you couldn't save her."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

"I'll kill you!"

Inuyasha tried to get up, but his hands had been restrained by handcuffs before Naraku came in.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha, I just wanted you to know that your father has everyone looking for you in Tokyo."

"I told you, and when he finds me, you'll pay!"

"Hmmm, will I now, then I guess he will be quite disappointed to find that you are not in Tokyo."

Naraku said before walking out of the room, leaving Inuyasha's muffled yells behind.

"I want my son found!"

"Sir, we are doing everything in our power-"

"Do more!"

"Yes Sir."

"Inu-tashio, calm yourself."

Inu-tashio rubbed his temples.

"Izoyia, anyone could have him."

Izoyia gave a weak smile, she'd been up for days now.

"I know, but we raised him right. He'll make it back to us."

Izoyia said as she leaned her head onto Inu-tashio's shoulder.

"I hope so."

Rin looked up at the clock, and said aloud.

"I know Kags said two weeks...but..."

Rin got up and opened the door to the trailer she lived in.

Stepping out, she looked around, and ran to the only person she knew.

Once Rin got there, she was out of breath, looking up at the house, she sighed.

Knocking on the door, she looked around.

Sango opened the door and bent down.

"Rin, what are you doing here? Wheres Kags?"

Rin looked at her, the look in her eye said everything. Sango nodded her head, and let her in.

Once inside the house, Sango began to ask the questions that needed to be answered.

"Rin, when was the time you saw her?"

"I...Umm...Before she went over to your house, three days ago..."

"Okay, have you gotten any calls?"

"No.."

Sango stood up. "I'm gunna call the police, okay?"

"_No!"_

Sango stopped in her tracks.

"Kags said _never _to call the police. _Never."_

Sango tuned around, "Rin, Kags might be in trouble."

"Do you think she's in trouble?"

"Yes."

Sango told her.

"Okay, but...Kags, she can't get mad at me, okay?"

"I promise she won't."

Sango said hugging the young girl.

"Enter."

Bankotsu entered Naraku's study.

"The young girl, she's not at the trailer."

Naraku didn't say anything to him, but instead turned on some monitors to see that what he had been told was true.

"Find her, I want her brought back here. How far could a 4 year old have gone anyways."

"Yes master. Is there going to be a show today?"

Naraku thought on that.

"No."

Bankotsu walked out of the room.

Naraku walked over to the monitors, looking at the empty screen.

"Where are you Rinny?"

He asked aloud.

Kagome stepped out of the tub, and began putting on the kimono that Kagura had brought in for her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she picked up a brush and threw it at her reflexion.

Shattering the mirror into a thousand peaces.

Kagura opened the door at the sound, and saw what she had done.

"Fool."

She said.

Kagura grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the room.

She was brought to her room at last, and as the door opened, she was dragged inside, and left.

"Kagome?"

Came the voice she'd been dieing to hear.

"Inuyasha?"

She said turning her head.

Inuyasha could see all of the scars on her body, scars that hadn't been there before.

"Kagome..I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you..."

Inuyasha was ashamed.

"It's okay Inuyasha, you couldn't do anything."

Kagome said sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha told her once again.

Kagome flinched as the door opened.

In walked Bankotsu, "Dinner puppy."

He said as he grabbed Inuyasha's handcuffs and stood him up.

Kagura walked in and stood Kagome up.

They were both taken to a large dining hall, and sat down.

Inuyasha watched all of the windows, and thought of ways to escape.

As Naraku walked in, he sat down at the head of the table.

Kagome glared at him, and Inuyasha was about to talk when Naraku said.

"Inuyasha, you will not be acting out tonight. And if you do, you will not be the one to be punished, Kagome will."

Inuyasha looked at Naraku in disgust, "Now eat."

Naraku told both of them.

Food was brought out, but Kagome didn't eat.

She couldn't eat. And after about 15 minutes, Naraku finally said.

"Kagome, you will eat, or you will be punished."

Kagome picked up her fork and began to eat.

After dinner they were taken back to the room.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shhhhh."

Kicking down the door to Kagome's trailer home, three men in black suits walked into it.

"Kagome, oo, Kagome, we just wanna talk."

One of the men taunted as the others checked out the rest of the place.

"She's not here."

"I know, I can smell that. She hasn't been here for 3 or 4 days. But the little one was here today."

One of the men flipped open there phone.

"What?"

"Mr. Rumiko, she isn't here. Neither is the sister."

"Toshi?"

"Yes, Mr. Rumiko?"

"I want her found, her and the sister. I don't care what you do. Find them!"

The line went dead.

"Lets go."

Toshi said to them

As the men piled out, they got in there car and left.

Another phone call was made,

"Hello?"

"Master Naraku."

"What is it Jakotsu, have you found Rin yet?"

"No Master. But I thought that you would like to know, there were others here, other men, looking for Kagome."

"Follow them."

Naraku said and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha had been quiet for a while, and he finally sat down next to Kagome, whispering to her.

"Kagome, theres a camera over there, don't look at it."

Kagome nodded.

""I have a plan."

Inuyasha whispered.

"_A plan to get out of here."_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update!**

**Again, hope you loved it!**

**Always **

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	5. Chapter 6

.Virgin Of The Month.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Thanx Again To All Of My Wonderful Reviewers!**

**Enjoy The Chapter!**

**Day 5. 2:33 pm.**

"Ready?"

Inuyasha asked Kagome as they waited.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Inuyasha nodded his head, and stood. Their handcuffs had been taken off sometime during the night and that only made what they were about to do a lot easier.

Inuyasha had gone through this plan in his head a million and one times already, nothing could go wrong.

Except possibly, everything.

"Inuyasha, are you sure this'll... work?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to scare her either.

"I hope so."

Kagome nodded, she knew it would be somewhat risky either way, but at least she wasn't sitting around.

"Get ready."

Inuyasha told Kagome as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

As the door opened to reveal Kagura and Bankotsu, Kagome tensed.

"Lets go."

They both said.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in front of the two, and as if on cue, they saw the garden that they would soon be passing.

The sun was high in the sky.

The door was open, just as it always was when they passed it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as they passed the door slowly, and mouthed,

"_Go!"_

Kagome's hands weren't restrained, so she ran for the door.

Inuyasha stopped Kagura from grabbing her, and Kagome made it pass the door and to the outside, were she hadn't been in days.

"Kagome run!"

She heard Inuyasha yell from behind her.

Taking a quick glance behind her, she saw Inuyasha not to far behind, but also Bankotsu.

She couldn't even tell where she was going, just straight.

Finally she hit a wall, she climbed all the way up, using vines to support her. Finally on the top, she heard,

"Stupid mutt!"

Looking down, she saw Inuyasha, Bankotsu had him in a head lock, and it didn't look like he could breath.

They had talked about this, that no matter what happened, one of them had to get out.

"Kagome, go!"

Inuyasha yelled to her.

Kagome looked down at the other side of the wall. _Freedom._

She couldn't leave him, but they had promised.....

**Flashback.**

"_No matter what happens, okay?"_

_Inuyasha asked her, sticking out his pinky finger for her to take._

"_Inuyasha..."_

"_No, you have to promise, no matter what happens, one of us has to get out of here."_

_Looking Inuyasha in the eyes, she took his pinky in hers._

"_Promise."_

Snapping back to reality, she could still hear Inuyasha and Bankotsu fighting.

"Kagome get down here!"

Bankotsu yelled to her.

"Kagome go!"

Inuyasha yelled, still held back by Bankotsu.

With tears in her eyes, she took a leap down.

Not being able to see Inuyasha anymore, the tears fell.

She could still hear them yelling, but all she saw was the wall.

Touching the wall, she whispered,

"I'll come for you."

She then took off running down the street, not knowing which way to go, she ran straight.

Behind the wall Inuyasha and Bankotsu still fought.

Inuyasha punched Bankotsu in the gut, while Bankotsu had had enough, pulling out a small gun, he pointed it directly into Inuyasha's face.

"Bye bye puppy."

Inuyasha grabbed the gun, but Bankotsu didn't let go.

The two fought over the gun, until they were on the ground, and finally a shot went off.

All was still as both of their eyes widened.

Kagura sat in the hall, gasping for air.

Replaying the scene in her head, and seeing what went wrong.

Kagome had ran, and Inuyasha had turned around to face her.

He had thrust a fork into her neck, and now she couldn't breathe, she could see into the garden, and the two boys were fighting.

She gasped at what she saw.

Kagome finally came to a busy street.

Nothing looked familiar, so she felt somewhat lost, finally she walked into a store.

"May I help you?"

A women in a red vest asked her.

"I...where, is, here?"

Kagome asked, feeling stupid for standing in a store, half dressed, and not wearing shoes.

"Are you lost?"

The women asked her.

"I guess, I mean, is this Tokyo, are we in Tokyo?"

The women looked at Kagome, becoming confused by her.

"Well, I don't believe we are. Your in the U.s...Are you okay?"

Kagome was taken aback..

"The U.s...."

She mumbled to herself.

"Are you okay?"

The women asked again.

Kagome looked up, "Do you have a phone?"

Kagome asked not answering her question. The women looked at her skeptically.

"Yea, sure, follow me."

Kagome followed the women to a phone.

Kagome picked up and dialed.

"Pleas dial an area code, and then the number."

Kagome heard.

She didn't know any of that stuff.

She didn't know anyone in America....

Except, but she couldn't call them.

_Ever._

Kagome thought on weather to call or not, she had memorized the number when she was a child, but never thought she'd be using it.

She dialed the number, she had to.

After three rings, a womens voice finally came to the phone.

"Hello."

Kagome swallowed, and asked, "_Mom?"_

Naraku sat in his study.

As he stood up to go check on what was taking Kagura and Bankotsu so long to get his pets down here, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Master Naraku, it's Jakotsu."

"What is it?"

"Master, I think you should get down here."

Jakotsu said, concern in his voice.

"Why is that Jakotsu?"

"Master, I uhh-"

Moving was heard in the back ground, and then a deeper voice came onto the line.

"We have one of your men, meet us at 418 wester street Tokyo at 5:00 pm, with answers, or he dies."

The line went dead.

Naraku's face held no emotion, but as he walked out of his office, he punched a whole threw the wall, and walked out of his mansion.

"Kagome?"

The women asked.

"Mom..."

"Kagome, my lines are still tapped, there still watching me. I can't be talking to you."

The line went dead, and Kagome's tears fell.

She slid down to the floor, not knowing what to do.

She hadn't heard her mothers voice in 4 years...

"Did she say where she was going?"

Rin looked at the man as if he was stupid.

"She said she was going to Sango's!"

Detectives had been in and out of Sango's home asking questions all day.

"Why didn't anyone call us before?"

Rin looked down, Sango answered this one, she knew the truth, somewhat, but knew enough to cover it up.

"She's only 4, she probably just thought that Kagome was going to come home."

The detective looked at Sango, "Ma'am, please let her answer."

"Now Rin, has Kagome ever been gone for this long?"

Rin knew enough to lie.

"No."

"Rin, where are your parents?"

Rin felt the tears in her eyes.

Looking up at the man, she said, "I don't know..."

"Have you ever met them?"

Rin thought back,

"No."

"Has Kagome?"

Rin knew she should have lied, but she didn't feel right lying about her parents.

"Yes..."

The detective closed the pad he'd been writing on, and stood up.

"We will be in touch."

Looking at Sango, he asked,

"I assume you will be the one with guardianship over her while her sister is absent?"

"Yes."

Sango replied.

The man bent down, and lifted up Rin's chin, looking her in the eyes, he told her,

"We are going to find your sister, okay?"

Rin looked the man in the eyes, "Promise?"

She asked.

"_Promise."_

"O, you fucking ass whole!"

Inuyasha held the gun in his hand now, but he had still gotten shot. The bullet had only grazed him on his left leg, but he was still bleeding.

"Don't shoot me."

Bankotsu told him, putting his hands in the air.

"I don't know Bankotsu, maybe I should just even out the score!"

"Your only going to make him angrier if you shoot me. You could still come out of this alive."

Inuyasha looked down at Bankotsu on the ground,

"Are you stupid? I'll be out of here before your _great master_ even finds out."

Inuyasha said before turning around to walk away.

"Inuyasha! He'll find you! He's crazy!"

Inuyasha turned to look at Bankotsu, to ask one last question before he got out of there to find Kagome.

Turning around, he looked down at Bankotsu on the ground.

Leaving his neck in clear view for Kagura to hit.

"Bankotsu-"

Inuyasha fell to his knee's holding his neck.

"Damn it!"

He growled out threw clenched teeth. Kagura had shot him with a tranquilizer. The gun slipped from his grip and so did reality. Bankotsu stood and walked over to him, kicking him in the side.

"Night, night puppy."

Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his world went black.

Naraku took his private jet, and was soon in Tokyo.

He only had about an hour to get to where he was going.

He knew this was going to be interesting.

After he ran a few errands, he finally arrived at the meeting place.

Two men in black suits let him in the door, and he walked down a dark hallway.

Finally coming to a dimly lit room, he saw Jakotsu, tied and gagged.

"Come in Naraku."

The man that had a gun to Jakotsu's head told him.

Naraku didn't like taking orders, but he sat anyways.

A man from another door way walked in. The man was in fact, a demon. His eyes were a blue that no human would ever have, his hair was jet black, he was muscular, and somewhat tall.

The man sat across from Naraku.

"Naraku is it?"

"And you would be?"

Th man looked at him, as if Naraku should already know him.

"I am Rumiko."

Naraku inwardly sighed.

"Mr. Rumiko, why is one of my men being held captive by you?"

Rumiko looked Naraku up and down, smirking as he did.

"You have something I want Naraku. And so I have something you want."

Naraku growled, holding back his temper he asked,

"What do I have that you desire?"

"Kagome Higarashi."

Rumiko replied in an emotionless voice.

Naraku's face held no expression when he said,

"I've never met her."

"Is that so? Well your friend here says otherwise."

Naraku didn't even look at Jakotsu. He already knew that Jakotsu would sell him out for his own life. But he would be the one to kill Jakotsu, not these people.

"My friend, Mr. Rumiko, you have misunderstood."

"Naraku, I believe I understand very clearly. I've been watching you. I already know that you have Inuyasha Tashio, I do not care. I do however care about Kagome Higarashi."

"Why is that?"

Rumiko smirked.

"That my friend, is none of your concern. Let's just say, I've been trying to get my hands on her for years, and she always seems to slip threw the cracks."

Rumiko explained as he cracked his knuckles.

"As I said before, I've nev-"

Naraku's cell phone went off. Rumiko growled at the interference.

Naraku picked up.

"Hello?"

"Naraku."

"What is it?"

Naraku asked in a bored tone.

"Kagome, she..Naraku she got away..."

"What!?!"

"Naraku, I-"

"Find her!"

Naraku yelled and hung up.

Rumiko smirked. "She got away on you didn't she?"

Naraku growled at the man before him.

"Naraku, tell us where she is, we'll find her, you keep Inuyasha, and get Jakotsu back. Were all happy."

Naraku stood and began to walk away.

"Am I assuming that you are going to let us kill him?"

Naraku looked over at Jakotsu, he really had no use for him.

"Do whatever you want."

"Naraku, you will not be ending Kagome's life."

"And why is that?"

Naraku asked not turning around.

"Because I will be that person."

As Naraku walked to the door, he could hear Jakotsu's screams threw the gag, and then finally a gun shot, and everything went quiet.

Kagome finally left the store, but paled at what she saw.

Men in suits were everywhere, and they were the only Japanese looking men in the crowds of people.

She wasn't sure if it was Naraku's men, or Rumiko's, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

As she started to run, it felt like old times. And a rush of adrenaline went threw her.

It seemed like the men were starting to notice her, and she ran faster.

"Hey stop!"

Her heart stopped for a minute as a shock of fear went threw her.

She ran as fast as she could, looking back, some of the men were following.

Looking forward again, she saw an alley, and turned into it.

Running all the way down, she found a dead end, and started to hyperventilate.

One of the men stopped and looked down the alley way, calling to one of the other men he said,

"Hey get over here!"

Kagome got as close to the wall as she could.

The men began to walk down, getting closer to her, there where about six now.

One of the men finally noticed her, and walked up, pulling out a knife, he traced it along the side of her face.

"O, Kagome, are you in for it now."

The man told her humorlessly, as he laughed.

"Pull the car around!"

He called to one of the other men.

Kagome closed her eyes shut as hard as she could, opening them, she saw the car.

Two of the men dragged her over to the car, forcing her inside, two got in on each side of her.

As she looked around in the car, she still didn't know who had gotten her, Rumiko, or Naraku.

Either way, it was going to be a long night.

As the car kept going, Kagome whispered to herself,

"_Save me Kami...."_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, a lot of action I thought.**

**So, like always, make sure to review.**

**Again, hope you Enjoyed!**

**Always **

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	6. Chapter 7

.Virgin Of The Month.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I was very disappointed to find that many of you didn't like the whole Rumiko thing. I do admit I was getting a tad bit off the subject. But please, have more patience with me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Day 6. 3:42am**

"What are our orders?"

The driver asked Naraku over the phone.

"She can't be here now. Stay there until I say otherwise."

"Yes master." The driver told him and hung up the phone.

Naraku walked out of his study. Inuyasha was in the dungeons, and would be dealt with later. Right now, Naraku had a meeting that couldn't be held off.

Walking threw the doors to the room that Rumiko sat in, Naraku looked around, and took a seat.

Four men were with Rumiko. Naraku began.

"Rumiko, I am very pleased you could make it."

"At 4:00 in the morning, it was a stretch, but you do have something I want."

Naraku smirked. As much as he protested the ideal of coming to an agreement with this man, he felt he had no other choice. He needed to start his show, and having this man as a problem would not help his.

"That is what I was wanting to talk to you about."

"So talk." Rumiko told Naraku, now getting serious.

"You want Kagome. I have Kagome. For the time, being I do need her. I can agree upon some amount of money, to give her to you personally, in about 30 days."

Rumiko thought on that.

"How much money are we talken?"

Naraku smirked.

"Two-million."

Rumiko thought.

Naraku knew Rumiko had the money. Naraku had looked him up.

Seems he was a mob boss. Is a mob boss.

"I know who you are Naraku. You don't need my money. But, seeing as you are the greedy bastard you are, you still want it."

Naraku cocked his head to the side. Accepting the insult as a compliment.

"How much does this girl mean to you?"

Rumiko laughed. "She means nothing to me. We just have business. As for the money, I will accept the deal."

Rumiko stood. "I will be staying to see her, whenever you finally catch her. Me and her have,"

Rumiko moved his hands around, looking for a word.

"Things to clear up." He said with a grin. Naraku stood.

Rumiko walked passed him, but not without stopping to add,

"Naraku, I know what kind of man you are. And I don't care, do whatever you want to her, but she comes back a virgin. As long as she's alive, and a virgin when she comes to me, then we'll have no problems."

Naraku growled low in his throat as Rumiko left the room.

Naraku's cell went off, and he answered,

"Hello?" Came the person on the other end.

"Bring her home."

Kagome had been freaking out. She'd been sitting in the car now for about 10 hours. She didn't know what they were doing, and she didn't know who had her.

She'd been asking questions, but no one would answer her. The drivers phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked. And hung up.

Immediately after that, the car started moving, and Kagome's nerves were shot once again.

It only took a few minutes to get to where they were going. Once the car stopped, Kagome's eyes widened.

"No." She said aloud.

"Lets go." One of the men told her, Kagome didn't budge, and the man pulled harder.

Finally at a door, the man pulled her in. She was at Naraku's again...she had been free...

Walking in, she saw Naraku waiting for her. She let her gaze drop to the floor, as the man placed her in front of him.

Naraku looked her over.

Smirking he said,

"The damage I would do. You look like a fool. What were you planning on accomplishing, Kagome? Did you actually think you could get away?"

Kagome didn't answer. Naraku jerked her chin up. He could smell her fear, and laughed.

"I will deal with you later, but right now, you have a visitor."

He laughed again.

Kagome's scent changed from fear, to confusion, to fear once again.

"Take her to her room."

Kagome was taken to the room that she despised, and locked in. Inuyasha wasn't there, and the fear once again shot threw her heart.

After a few minutes the door opened again. Expecting it to be Naraku, she sat still.

"Kagome."

Her eyes widened as she looked up. Now knowing it wasn't Naraku, a whole different type of fear shot threw her.

Kagome stood up from were she sat. Backing into the nearest corner, she looked at the man before her.

"_Rumiko...."_

He smirked. "Kagome, Kagome. How long did you think you could run?"

Kagome swallowed. "As long as I needed to."

Rumiko laughed. "A mouth as always."

Moving only inches away from her, he traced her chin with his claws.

"You haven't changed at all Kagome. You've grown though." Rumiko told her as he licked his lips.

"You disgust me!" She yelled as she tried to move away. Rumiko was faster though.

Rumiko had his elbow jammed in her throat, and her two feet of the ground.

As she struggled, he seductively said to her, "Feisty as always."

Kagome struggled to breathe, and Rumiko loosened his elbow some.

"Your finally mine Kagome. No one else wants you."

He told her and laughed.

"Except Naraku of course. But thats only temporary, isn't it? Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

He said, touching her face with his other hand.

He took his elbow away, and she fell to the floor.

Bending down, he touched her face once again.

"You'll be mine soon enough."

He said before getting up and walking away.

Rumiko stopped to speak to Naraku on his way out.

"Bruise her, and the money goes down." Was all he said before he left.

Tripping over her own feet in the dark, Kagome walked, scared of what was coming next.

She knew it was still early in the morning. But she didn't know how early.

Finally being walked into a cell, Kagome saw.

"Inuyasha!"

She said running over to him.

His head moved around, he was chained to the wall, and bloody.

"Kagome....." He moaned out.

"Inuyasha, I, I'm sorry..."

Kagome said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She cradled his face....

Just then, a sound was heard. Kagome turned to see. Her eyes widening as a gasp escaped her lips.

Naraku stood behind the bars, with a little girl holding his hand.

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip, tears falling now.

"Kagome!" The little girl screamed, running towards her, only to be yanked back by Naraku's hand.

"_Rin..."_

Kagome whispered, walking over to the bars, touching them lightly.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Naraku asked her.

"You bastard." Kagome seethed out.

"Kagome, can we go home?" Rin asked, now touching the bars with her free hand.

"Soon baby, very soon." Kagome told her.

Naraku smirked.

"Now Kagome, don't go making promises you can't keep."

Kagome glared.

"Inuyasha" Naraku began, opening the cell door, and walking in.

"You will be prepared for this afternoons broadcast. I haven't killed your family yet, be grateful."

He told Inuyasha as he unchained him. Inuyasha fell to the floor. Spitting blood, he looked at Kagome,

"You okay?" He asked, Kagome only nodded as she held Rin tightly in her arms.

Inuyasha had been taken to be washed, and it had been a few hours.

Kagome's heart hurt so much, knowing he could hurt Rin now. She wouldn't let go, she'd been hugging her for hours now.

Kagome would do anything, anything at all to protect her.

Naraku walked in, "Lats go."

Kagome stood, Rin in her arms. Naraku walked over to her, taking Rin out of her arms.

"But..."

"She will be a privilege, obey, and you will be able to see her." He told Kagome.

"Kagura." He called. Kagura walked in, a bandage around her neck. "Yes master?"

Handing Rin off to her, he said, "Take her to the room that I prepared."

"Yes master." Kagura said and left.

Grabbing Kagome by the hair, he half dragged her to the studio.

Throwing her on the bed, he walked behind the camera.

Kagome winced at the blinding light. Finally looking around, she saw Inuyasha, looking better....

"You two will obey, understood?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, Kagome spoke first.

"We understand."

"Good, on with the show, anything goes wrong, you will be punished."

Naraku told them both in a deadly tone.

Naraku walked onto the set. Telling the man behind the camera to start. Once the camera was on, Naraku began.

"You are watching ' Virgin Of The Month' you already know who our precious 'little virgin is,"

Naraku said, steeping aside to show Kagome.

"Now we're going to see how this virgin does with giving her first blow job."

Inuyasha and Kagome both paled at that being said. Kagome knew what she had to do, and so did Inuyasha.

"Strip." Naraku told them both. Inuyasha hesitantly, but successfully stripped down to his boxers.

Kagome couldn't.... She knew there were people watching her, so she sat there staring at the camera.

"Looks like our little virgin needs help taking her clothes off."

Naraku said, walking over to her. Kagome wanted to back away, but couldn't.

She bit her bottom lip.

Naraku's claws easily sliced threw the thin shirt. He forcefully pulled of the skirt they had put her in.

She felt humiliated. Now standing in her bra and panties, knowing that some sick creeps were getting off on this. It disgusted her.

Naraku took one claw, and sliced it threw the middle of her bra. Her breast bounced at that.

Naraku took one in his hand, caressing it. The tears came to her eyes as Naraku whispered,

"_Beautiful_."

"Inuyasha, come over here."

Inuyasha wished he could kill Naraku, but him and Kagome had talked a little before this. They had to do this to get out of here.....

Walking over to stand in front of the camera, he was told to take off his boxers.

"On your knee's." Naraku said to Kagome right before he forced her on her knee's.

Inuyasha looked down at her. The tears streaking down her face, the desperation and fear he could smell and see.

He was sickened by this. They were both in front of the camera when Naraku told them to start.

Kagome gave him a weak smile, that turned into a tearful frown.

Without Inuyasha's consent, his member was aroused by this. He wished he could stop it, but Kagome was beautiful.

Kagome looked at his enlarged member.

Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, taking it all in. There were a few grunts from Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes were closed as tight as possible, but the tears still fell, harder than ever know.

Naraku was grinning at the sight before him, and couldn't wait until he had her in his bed.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha was at his climax, ready to pull apart, Naraku stopped them.

"Cum in her mouth Inuyasha."

He said calmly. Inuyasha allowed this to happen. Kagome was ready to puke. She'd never done this before, it was horrid.

Bending over to spit it onto the floor, Naraku walked over to her, pulling her head back by her hair.

She whimpered.

"Swallow."

Kagome swallowed, and more tears came.

"We'll make her hungry for more. Wont we?" Naraku asked laughing.

"Say goodbye to our viewers little virgin."

Kagome sat in the room. They had been allowed to take showers, but Inuyasha wasn't back yet. She hadn't seen Rin yet either. And she couldn't stop her tears.

Finally Inuyasha walked into the room. Smelling only tears, he looked at Kagome, who in return, looked at him.

He felt ashamed. But, they agreed on it, that they had to get out...

"Kagome....."

Kagome gave a weak smile. "Inuyasha, come, sit...."

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome....

"Promise me something, Inuyasha...."

She asked, not looking at him.

"Anything."

"Promise, promise me that, no matter what I say, or do....or, or how tears I shed, that you'll do what he wants, no matter what, so we can get out of here."

"Of course."

"No I mean it." She said looking at him, in a serious tone.

"Inuyasha, if I....I refuse, force me, I have to get out of here, me and Rin...No matter what..."

"Kagome...."

"Inuyasha, promise me. No matter what."

She asked, sticking out her pinky finger to make the promise on. Looking at it and then at her, he saw how much she wanted to get out of here. Taking her pinky in his, he looked her in the eyes,

"_Promise."_

**Hope you loved the chapter!**

**Make sure to review!**

**But seriously, who would you rather be with at the moment, Naraku, or Rumiko? Both are pretty creepy!**

**But anyways, R&R!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	7. Chapter 8

.Virgin Of The Month.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I apologize for the long-time no update. You guys know I'm pretty fast, but my Internet got shut down, and writers block came my way, and then theres those stupid boyz....Sorry, rambling, so, I do hope you enjoy!**

**Day: 7. 5:55pm**

"Apologize to your master."

Naraku hissed, looking Kagome straight in the eyes, holding her chin tightly in his clawed hand.

Kagome didn't answer, but let her eyes wander the room, finally making contact with Inuyasha's, he nodded.

Looking back at Naraku, he smirked as she said.

"I'm sorry." Kagome spat out, hatred laced in her voice.

"Is that so my pet, I don't think your sorry enough."Naraku told Kagome as he tightened his grip on her chin.

"You _promised _you wouldn't hurt her_."_ Kagome seethed through clenched teeth, remembering the scene.

Naraku bent down to her level, letting her chin out of his grasp, as he spoke,

"_Promises,_ mean _nothing."_

As the tears finally fell from Kagome's eyes, she pleaded,

"Please, jus-just let me take care of her...S-she..s hurt."

Kagome begged, now shaking.

Kagome was terrified. Rin hadn't woken up yet, and she couldn't see from where she was sitting if she was bleeding or not.....

"_Please..." _Kagome whispered.

Naraku laughed in her face.

"No." Was all he told her as he began to stand.

"Kagura." Naraku bellowed. Not a minute later, Kagura stood before them.

"Yes master."

"Take the girl." Naraku told Kagura as he nodded towards were Rin lay motionless on the floor.

"No," Kagome began as she stood up. "Don't touch her!"

Kagome screamed, walking towards Rin.

Naraku quickly walked after her.

Kagome finally made it to Rin, sitting on the ground next to her. Kagome covered her mouth seeing the crimson blood that was slowly oozing out of the back of her head.

Kagome cradled Rin in her arms.

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the back of her hair as he bent down next to her.

"Let her go." Naraku hissed at her.

"N-no." She told him, shaking her head.

"If you do not let her go now Kagome, I will kill her." Naraku whispered into her ear.

A cold shiver made it's way down Kagome's spine.

"You wouldn't...." Kagome stated, finally turning her head from her dazed state to look him in the eyes.

Smirking, Naraku tightened his grip on her hair, and spoke.

"Do you wish to temp me?"

As Kagome whimpered, she placed Rin's head slowly on the ground, tears falling down her face.

Quickly Naraku grabbed Kagome from behind, picking her up, making her yelp.

"_No!"_

Kagome screamed as Naraku made his way towards the door.

Inuyasha quickly got up, and Naraku stopped walking.

"Inuyasha, if you interfere, I will take her now. Do you wish to make this worse for her?"

Naraku asked, laughter on the edge of his voice.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, remembering the promise he had made to her.

Finally, Inuyasha backed down.

Though, Kagome still screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed from a beautiful golden color, to a horrid, vicious red, as Kagome's screams pierced his ears as he saw her disappear.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She was afraid to move, so she sat still.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Naraku walked back into the room that he had put her in

She stayed quiet as he made his way towards her.

"What do you believe should be your punishment my pet?"

Naraku asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry...."

She told him in a whisper. Somewhat like a child not wanting to be punished.

"Sorry isn't good enough Kagome. You will be punished."

Naraku told her in a deadly tone.

Kagome couldn't help her temper.

"Why?! Why am I being punished?"

She half yelled standing up.

"I owe you no explanation, but since you are amusing me by your mere threats, I will tell you this; when I choose to punish someone such as Rin for misbehaving in my home, I will do it my way. Your interference with it will neither help you nor Rin."

"She's a little girl!" Kagome said yelling now.

"So she is. Was she raised by dogs, for she has no manners. Such beautiful children, but raised so poorly."

Naraku told Kagome, knowing this would only push her further.

Kagome looked at the ground, and said nothing.

Finally, no reply came to her lips, and she sat back down on the floor, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"_I hate you."_

Chuckling, Naraku told her.

"You will soon yearn for my touch my pet. Though, for now you will please me."

Kagome said nothing, eyes still on the floor.

"Get up." Naraku demanded. "You will be spending the night with me in my chambers."

Kagome's head snapped up, eyes wide as she tried to speak.

"I-you, you said you wouldn't do anything...I don't want to go.."

"Stand. I am not taking your virginity tonight my pet. Soon though. Now come."

Kagome stood shakily. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she followed behind Naraku.

Inuyasha sat, he was trying to fight off his demon side, not wanting to make anything worse for Kagome.

Rin had been taken out of the room about an hour ago, still unconscience.

_Protect her. Protect her._

"I am protecting her." Inuyasha said to his beast through clenched teeth, trying to keep him at bay.

_Slaughter him._

"We won't stand a chance."

_Protect her!_

Inuyasha put his head in his hands, wanting to pull out all of his hair. "Kagome...."

"On your knees."

Naraku demanded to the now naked Kagome.

She had been taken to his chambers.

Kagome did nothing but sat still, covering her breast and lower region, silently crying to herself.

"_Please, no..."_

Kagome begged Naraku, looking up at him with now glassy eyes.

"On your knees Kagome."

He told her in a deadly tone.

Kagome shook her head slowly.

Naraku pushed her all the way back onto the bed, now covering her body like an unwanted blanket.

"_No!"_

"On your knees, or I will take you now." Kagome let out another cry.

Naraku gingerly got got off of her, dragging her down to the floor.

He had taken off his clothes earlier, and Kagome couldn't help but notice his enlarged member.

"Go." Naraku demanded

Kagome bit her bottom lip, and still let the tears fall.

She took his member in her mouth, almost gagging on it.

He began to grunt in satisfaction. Kagome cried more.

After about fifteen minutes of her going non-stop, he let her stop.

She let her body fall all the way to the floor, curling up into a little ball, she began to cry more.

Pleased at what a great job she had done, Naraku grabbed a cover, wrapping it around her he picked her up.

Sitting on the bed, he held her in his arms.

Kagome felt disgusted by his touch, but didn't want to get him angry, so she cried more.

"Are you ever going to disobey me again my pet?"

Naraku asked her, touching her cheek.

Kagome let out a heart wrenching cry, and tried saying no, but out came another cry.

Naraku smirked, he was braking her.

"Good," He whispered into her ear. "Because the next time, I will hurt you."

He told her, tightening his grip.

Kagome's crying didn't stop. She cried for about two hours, before her eyes finally shut, letting her mind drift off into a more peaceful place.

**Day 8. 10:04a.m.**

Inuyasha's eyes looked bloodshot, he had stayed up all night, waiting for Kagome. At about three in the morning, his beast had taken over, making the walls look horrid.

He twitched as he looked at the watch on he wall....ten.....Kagome..... His eyes kept flashing, he needed her here, _now._

Kagome began to stir in her sleep, not opening her eyes yet, she called groggily, "Inuyasha?..."

When there was no answer, her eye brows furrowed and she opened her eyes.

Gasping she sat up in the bed, pulling the cover tightly around her.

"_No..."_ She whined remembering the night before. No tears came to her eyes though, there was nothing left to shed.

Putting her head in her hands, she moaned. '_Inuyasha must be worried'_ was all she could think

Looking up to see the door open, she made eye contact with Kagura.

"Your up."

Kagura's heart clenched. Seeing Kagome sitting in Naraku's bed, wearing nothing but a sheet, her hair a mess, and her face tear streaked.

"Come." Kagura said to her in a gentle voice.

Kagome could sense that she wasn't trying to be a bitch, as if she was trying to help.

Kagome got up softly, not loosening the sheet.

Kagura took her hand, leading her down the hall to a bathroom.

Once in, Kagome removed the sheet and stepped in. Kagura watched as she saw Kagome place her head on her knee's, and let a few more tears out.

Not wanting to leave her like this, she walked over and knelt down next to the tub.

Moving some of Kagome's hair out of her face, she whispered, "It'll be okay."

Kagome didn't say anything for a while, but then asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kagome asked in a soft voice, not making eye contact.

Kagura already knew what she wanted to ask but said this anyways.

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kagura sighed, but thought she owed Kagome this much.

"My daughter needs a heart transplant...she's been on the list for years now. The doctors say, that if...she doesn't get a heart in the next year, she's not going to make it. Naraku, he can get her further up the list, he can save her."

Kagome thought about that. And then said,

"Your a horrible person, and what your doing is terrible." Kagome told her, raising her head, now looking her in the eyes.

"But, if Rin needed a heart too, I think I would do the same thing."

Not braking eye contact, Kagura squeezed her shoulder, "I know."

Was all she said before she got up and left.

Kagome scrubbed herself clean, leaving nothing of the soap and shampoo.

Kagura went to a room five doors down, opening it to see a sleeping Rin. Kagura felt tears come to her eyes as she watched the little girl sleep so peacefully, knowing her fate, she let a tear slide down her face.

Turning around she was startled to see Naraku observing her.

"What are you doing Kagura?"

"N-Nothing Master." Kagura told him, bowing her head.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Bathing Master."

"See to it that she is out with in a half an hour."

"Tashio, whats up?" Rumiko asked answering his phone.

"Rumiko, I am assured that you are aware of the disappearance of my son."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Detectives are finding no leads. I am also aware of the fact that you do know people in high places, such as myself. I am asking you to use your connections to help an old friend."

"I will try my best Inu-tashio. You know if I knew anything, I would tell you."

"Yes, I am sure of that. I would like to meet with you, in about two hours?"

"Actually, I'm in the America's right now. Business. Give me until, about eight tonight, we'll meet at Hudson and Clerk."

He told him before hanging up. Looking out of the backseat window, he smirked seeing the mansion come into view.

Kagome put on the clothes that Kagura had left for her.

A pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, a plain, dark blue t-shirt, and a hoodie.

She was told to wait here until someone came and got her. So she sat on the counter of the sink, counting the minutes that went by.

"I trust she's been behaving?" Rumiko asked Naraku, looking around.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Rumiko smirked, "No one can handle her."

Both men fell silent as Kagura turned the corner, Kagome in tow.

Rumiko looked at Naraku.

Naraku walked beside him, whispering in a deadly tone, "You take her out of this house, I will kill you."

Leaving only Kagome and Rumiko in the room, he walked over to her.

"Whats wrong Kagome, did you finally lose at your own game?"

Kagome swallowed but didn't answer, all she could think about was Inuyasha.

"Looken a little pale, is he treating you right?"

"Why do you care?"

Kagome asked, her tone sounding bored, not looking him in the eyes.

Walking up to her, he sniffed.

His face twisting in disgust, he asked.

"What that bastard?"

Kagome knew what he was talking about. He could probably still smell Naraku on her.

Tears came to her eyes as she felt ashamed.

"Never took you as a slut Kagome. Never even thought you were cable of going down on someone."

"_Shut up."_ She said threw clenched teeth, tears now coming down her face.

Rumiko laughed.

"Don't worry, he won't be the one to have you for real Kagome."

Rumiko told her as he moved closer.

She backed up against the wall.

Clenching her fist until they were white.

"That would be me."

Rumiko whispered to her. Kagome said nothing.

Putting back on the sunglasses Rumiko took off when he'd entered he said.

"I'll be back in a few days."

He told her before leaving the house.

It was about one o'clock before someone came and got Kagome, she had thought about darting out the door once or twice.

And for a second, she had actually opened it.

Only to be greeted by a way to muscular man, she had smiled, and shut the door.

Now Bankotsu was dragging her threw the halls.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"You will not ask questions wench."

"That sucks." Bankotsu looked at her out of the corner oof his eye.

Kagome felt horrible inside, she felt like crying, puking, and crying some more.

But, from what she'd learned over time, being sad is a waste of time. And while you can be sad inside, on the outside, you should always at least _act _happy. So thats what she did.

Finally arriving at a door, Bankotsu opened it, allowing her to enter.

"_Rin..."_

She whispered, walking over to the bed, and sitting on her knee's on the ground.

She sat that way for hours, just watching Rin sleep.

"Hello?" Naraku's voice answered.

"Naraku..."

"Sango, lovely to hear from you."

"You have her now...Just, we agreed, I get Kohawku back...." Sango told Naraku in a voice that sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Yes, that was our agreement. However, we should speak. In person, then you will get Kohawku back."

"I-"

"There will be a car at your house tomorrow. Eleven am. Get in it. It will bring you here. You get him back."

He told her as he hung up the phone.

"And the turtle won the race."

Kagome finished off reading. Rin sat in her lap listening. She had finally woken up about two hours before.

As she finished off the book, Rin looked up at her.

"Kags...When are we going home?"

Kagome smiled down at her, "Soon baby. Soon."

The door opened not shortly after that revealing Naraku. Kagome swallowed.

"Lets go."

Kagome nodded, not wanting anything to happen tonight.

"Baby, Kags has to go. I'm gunna see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Kagome told Rin, trying to be fast.

"But, Kags, can't you stay in here?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Baby I can't right now. I have to go, okay? I love you." Kagome told her as she hugged Rin tightly.

"I love you too Kags."

"Goodnight baby." Kagome said, kissing her on the forehead, and placing her under the covers.

Walking out of the room, she walked in front of Naraku.

"You are behaving well tonight." Naraku told her.

She didn't answer, having nothing to say except things that could, and would get her in trouble, she kept her mouth shut.

Finally arriving at the door, she felt anticipation....she wanted to see Inuyasha so bad.

Naraku opened the door, letting her walk in.

"Goodnight my pets." Was all he said before leaving.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. And then the surrounding walls.

Everything looked horrid.

Knowing that this was her fault, she gasped...

"Inuyasha...."

He got up, walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her.

He couldn't stand the smell, it made him want to throw up.

But eventually, he got past it, and smelt her scent..

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered into her hair....

"Inuyasha don't be..I made you promise..."

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she hated trying to be happy when she wasn't.

Though, she felt like she could be real right now...

So she let the tears fall, standing there, she felt so safe.

Wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

They swayed like that for a while, until Inuyasha felt Kagome's body go limp in his arms.

Hearing her breathing slow, he picked her up bridal style. Sat back down on the ground, and watched her sleep.

Holding her in his arms, he whispered over and over again,

"_I will protect you."_

**Honestly, tell me what you thought....**

**I'm sorry, I know a lot of you don't like Rumiko, but I love him! He's my own Character! I own that bi-otch!**

**Lolz. But he won't be back for a few chapter. He serves no purpose at the moment....Chea, so make sure to review, again sorry for the wait,.**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	8. Chapter 9

.Virgin Of The Month.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Hello! I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I would love to speak out to one reviewer, who is anonymous, or to anybody else who thinks this way. I wish for honest reviews, but not reviews telling me to hurry up and get to the good part, either be patient, or don't read. To get to the rainbow, you have to put up with some of the rain!**

**Day:: 9. 10:46a.m**

"Mmmm...."

Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes, feeling Inuyasha's safe and warm grip around her waist made a smile form on her face.

Turning her head slightly, she saw that he was already awake, looking forward, his eyes so different from the horrid crimson red that had flooded them the night before.

They didn't say anything for a minute.

Finally Inuyasha told her.

"Kagome, I'm going to get us out of here."

Turning in his arms, Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled look.

"Inuyasha, I thought we agreed."

Inuyasha looked away.

"We did, but after yesterday, no more."

Looking at the ground Kagome whispered, "You _promised."_

Sighing, Inuyasha took her chin in his hand.

"I know. Listen, he won't stop. He's not gunna let us go."

Kagome knew this, or at least a part of her did, but she honestly didn't want to believe it.

"Kagome, don't worry. It isn't like the last time. I'm going to get us out of here. You, Rin, and me."

Not looking Inuyasha in the eyes, she said, "He'll kill us this time, if we get caught."

"We won't."

Not agreeing, she sighed.

"Kagome, you don't want to lose your virginity like this. This is gunna wreck your life, we have a chance and it's now."

Kagome had also thought about that. Thinking about it again made her blush. It wouldn't be so bad losing herself to Inuyasha....

Snapping out of thought, she asked,

"Why, why today? What do you know?"

"I'm not sure, he came in this morning to check on us. His cell went off, something went wrong with something, and he's going to Japan, but just for the day. He told some of his workers to still go on with the show."

"What about Rin?"

Kagome asked, knowing whatever happened, she would never leave Rin.

"We would get her."

Rubbing Kagome's hand reassuringly, he said, "Please let me protect you."

Kagome thought for a moment, this could risk everything....

But looking back at Inuyasha, she nodded.

Sighing she leaned back into his body, not really wanting to know what the plan was.

"Kill them."

Naraku said in a deadly tone.

"Boss, this is getting to messy, if we don't watch out this'll end up just like-"

The man on the other end of the line could hear Naraku seething, so chose to stop his mouth.

"If they are not dead by the time I get there, you will not have to worry about them anymore."

The man swallowed.

"Yes master."

Naraku hung up the phone.

Sango would learn not to double cross him.

Calling in police, she insulted him.

Feeling his anger calm somewhat, he walked to one of his favorite rooms in the house to tell his pets goodbye.

Opening the door, he saw them embracing one another, _willingly._

He smirked, he would take care of that once he got back.

Seeing him, Kagome tensed and sat straight up against the wall.

Though Inuyasha didn't pull his arms away from her.

Naraku looked at Inuyasha, wondering what he thought he was doing.

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha stared back at Naraku.

Smirking, Naraku cleared his throat.

"I will be gone for the day. You two will do the show, and if I hear of any misbehaviors, you will be punished appropriately."

He would have said more, would have shown Inuyasha what he could, and could not do, but he had a plane to catch.

Walking out of the room, he found one of his trusted workers.

"Is it in her?" Naraku asked, just wanting to make sure.

The worker smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"Just finished sewing her up this morning, shes sleeping I'm afraid, so-"

The man was cut off by Naraku walking towards the main exit of the house.

Once in the car that would take Naraku to his private jet, Naraku smiled.

He would enjoy teaching the wench a lesson she would never forget.

"Quiet on set!"

The treacherous women whom both Kagome and Inuyasha assumed would be taking over while Naraku was away yelled.

Kagome sat on the bed, five minutes before they were supposed to be going live.

The plan seemed stupid to her, and distant to fail, but Inuyasha had had a pretty good argument.

From what she could tell, Naraku could go back on his word any minute, and he probably would...

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, besides the fact that he couldn't keeps his eyes off of her because she had nothing but a thong on, she seemed nervous...

She had to be fast...

This had to go just right to get Rin, her, and him all out of here....

Inuyasha quickly looked around, looking for some kind of clothing to grab on the way out, to at least somewhat cover her up...

His eyes landed on a red mens kimono, it would work.

"And three, two, one..."

The womens horrid voice reached his ears as she stepped in front of the camera.

"Welcome to Virgin Of The Month, our beloved host couldn't show today, so I'll be standing in."

The women smiled, Inuyasha noticed Kagome trying to cover up somewhat with her arms, failing.

"Today, we're going to see how much fun Inuyasha can have with Kagome."

The women laughed, stepping aside to reveal the two.

Inuyasha knew what he was supposed to do, the women had given orders before.

Walking to were Kagome sat on the bed, he gently pushed her back onto it, taking one of her breast in his hands as he slowly kissed her.

Kagome let a small gasp escape her lips, still on the verge of tears she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha moved to make his next move, pausing, acting stupid.

Kagome swallowed, knowing now was the time.

The women noticed Inuyasha pausing, looking like he had forgotten everything she had told him.

Putting on an icy smile, she walked back into the view of the camera, standing behind Inuyasha, she seethed,

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, waisting as much time as possible, finally, as quickly as he said,

"This."

He turned, grasping the humans throat within his deadly clawed hands.

Gasping the women kicked.

Kagome took this as her cue and jumped away from the seen, a few people ready to jump at her, but all was quiet as Inuyasha yelled,

"Anybody moves, and she's dead."

Everything was so quiet, and Kagome took a few small footsteps towards the door that would lead her out of the studio.

When no one moved, she picked up her pace, grabbing the large kimono that Inuyasha had told her about on her way out.

Back inside of the terrifyingly large halls, Kagome ran in the direction that she had memorized.

Running up to the door that made her smile, she pushed it open.

Taking in the room and everything in it, Kagome found Rin on the floor, playing some sort of board game.

"Kags!" The small girl squealed.

"Come Rin!"

Kagome said hurried.

Rin stood, knowing not to ask questions at a time like this. Quickly standing she took Kagome's hand.

Kagome, already knowing that Rin wouldn't keep up, picked the small girl up, and ran.

Inuyasha looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing that a minute had passed, he announced,

"I am leaving, I am taking this women with me until I get off of the premises, I see any guards, I hear any alarms, she's dead."

People swallowed and nodded, agreeing upon what he had just said.

Inuyasha ran to one of the doors that read exit.

Running out, the sun greeted him, looking to see Kagome running across the large yard with the small girl in her arms, he smiled.

_She had made it._

Running in the direction he saw Kagome, the women began to struggle,

"He'll find you!"

She hissed breathlessly.

All Inuyasha did was smirk.

Placing the women to the ground, he squeezed a nerve in her neck, watching her eyes roll back into her head.

He knew she'd wake up in a few hours...

Catching up to Kagome, neither said a word, just ran, after another block, they were finally off of the grounds.

Finally outside of the gates, Inuyasha took Rin out of Kagome's arms, watching her be relieved of the extra weight.

After they both ran for about three more blocks, they stopped, looking at there surroundings, they both smiled, Kagome gave a happy squeal, and hugged him, squishing Rin.

They both laughed.

"Kami we're out...."

Kagome breathed, leaning against the building they were near, pushing her hair back.

"It's not over yet."

Inuyasha said, shifting Rin's weight in his arms.

Looking around nervously, they began to walk.....

After ten minutes of walking straight, they noticed something....

No one was speaking Japanese...

_No one._

"Kagome."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, he had noticed her nervousness.

"Chill out. What did you think? We are on a different continent. You don't speak English, do you?"

Kagome bit her lip, somewhat ashamed, she was never at school enough to learn English, she had chosen it for her second language, but, stuff happened....

"I never learned...."

"She couldn't learn...."

Rin added groggily.

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha didn't feel like playing twenty questions, and that was how it always was with Kagome, so he didn't ask.

"Okay, we stop going straight here."

"Thats probably a good ideal."

Kagome told Inuyasha, looking around for another direction to take.

The sun was up high in the sky, and it was at least one.

Inuyasha let Rin out of his arms and she stood next to Kagome.

"Hmmmm...."

"What?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I mean, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha asked, turning in the direction Kagome began to walk.

"Where are we going Inuyasha? We can't just walk forever..."

Inuyasha understood now, he really hadn't thought about it.

His only concern had been getting out.

'Well-"

"Kags I'm cold."

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked down at the small girl.

A breeze was starting to come, but they hadn't noticed, all hyped up on adrenaline, who would?

Now that Rin had said something, Kagome looked down at her own outfit, feeling silly now.

She didn't even have shoes on.

"Okay baby. We'll find somewhere."

Kagome told Rin, looking over to Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yea, we will."

Inuyasha was guessing that it was late fall here, the tree's were almost bare, and leaves covered the ground.

Thinking more about Kagome's question, he said,

"We'll find a police station."

Both of the girls looked over at him,

"Where?"

"There has to be one somewhere, we'll just ask somebody."

So thats what they did. For the next four hours they tried stopping random people, asking them in Inuyasha's broken English.

A lot, just walked away, acting as if they'd never been stopped.

Some just looked them up and down, and walked away.

Others got really rude from what Kagome could tell, yelling things in English that Inuyasha wouldn't tell her about.

Finding themselves on a lonely street corner, they didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha began carrying Rin again, noticing how tired the child was.

Kagome could tell that they were on the outskirts of the town they had just been in.

"Okay, we should go farther up that way."

Kagome ended up telling Inuyasha.

"Whats up there?"

"Hopefully an abandoned house."

"What!?"

Inuyasha whispered, trying not to wake the now sleeping Rin.

"We have no where to sleep Inuyasha."

"There could be anything in an abandoned house."

They argued about that for another fifteen minutes.

About how it was dangerous, they should keep looking, ect.

Finally, they started towards where Kagome thought they should go.

"This better work."

Inuyasha told Kagome, not liking the ideal at all.

"Trust me, I've done this before."

"Take her to the second floor."

Naraku told one of his men.

Walking into his mansion, he looked around.

"What happened?"

He asked the six workers that where there to greet him.

No one answered at first, all lowering there heads, ashamed.

"Do I need to ask again?"

Naraku growled.

One of his workers finally spoke.

"They have escaped."

Naraku's eyes flashed between red and black for a few moments.

"Where is Hina?"

"She is in one of the E.R rooms..."

Naraku didn't need to hear anymore.

He had put them in her care.

Walking into the room she was in, he could see the tubes running into her mouth.

The doctor that took care of all of his workers and prisoners walked in.

"Master Naraku."

"What is it Suikotsu?"

"She is on life support at the moment, give her a day or two, she should be-"

Before he could finish, Naraku tore the tubes out of Hina's mouth, watching her gasp for breath for a few moments pleased him.

"Worthless wench."

Naraku spat, throwing the tubes to the floor once she was dead.

Walking out of the room, Suikotsu looked at him in horror.

"And Suikotsu," Naraku said. "We'll be putting our little toy to use tonight."

"Yes Master..."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha scoffed, obviously annoyed that Kagome had been right.

They had found a crappy, white, broken down old house.

Inuyasha had already checked it out, it had one decent room that they could all sleep in for the night.

Kagome giggled.

"See, you should listen to me sometimes."

Inuyasha didn't argue with her. He was pleased to see her at least somewhat happy.

Once inside of the house that they had broken a window to get into, Inuyasha led Kagome to the room.

Rin began to stir as they made it to the empty room...

"Kags, my arm hurts..."

Rin whispered.

Kagome lifted up the sleeve of the arm Rin was holding, and gasped....

"Rin what happened?"

Inuyasha walked over to see what was going on, biting his lip at what he saw.

Her arm looked like it had just recently been stitched up, some of the stitches had broke though...

"The doctor..."

Rin began, but started to drift off again.

Kagome shook her a little.

"Rin, Rin, the doctor what?"

"He put chips inside of me."

Kagome scooted back some, unconsciously.

Rin's eyes finally closed, telling both Inuyasha and Kagome that she was sleeping....

"Wh-What did, they put inside of her?"

Kagome asked no one in particular.

"It's probably nothing. She's just confused.".

He answered, putting his arms around her tiny waist, trying to stop her shaking.

"Stop Kagome. It's gunna be okay....."

"Shhhhhh.....".

**Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I know Kagome takes over sometimes, but her life has taught her to deal with this kind of stuff.**

**Yea, so, make sure to Review, tell me what you thought!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	9. Chapter 10

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**By:: GrNDaySkrChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Lots of appreciation for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**Day:: 10. 4:33 am.**

"_Kagome..."_

Inuyasha gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to bring the girl out of her sleeping state.

Opening her eyes slowly, a small smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder. Not wanting to totally upset the girl in front of him that he had come to protecting regardless of the situation, he thought over his next words.

"We need to go." Inuyasha told her quickly.

Kagome looked up from her place next to Rin, still groggy, and now confused. Her head finally lifting up from it's spot on the old torn bed, she asked,

"Inuyasha whats wrong?

Coming closer to her, he lowered his voice,

"Remember the chip," He paused a second, recognition covering her face as she remembered the events of the night before, "I'm not sure, but I have this...thought."

Nodding, Kagome sat up straight, giving him all of her attention.

"Kagome, what if it's, a tracking device. What else could it be?"

Looking, down, Kagome began fiddling with her fingers, a nervous habit that Inuyasha always noticed.

She was actually speechless. Looking over to the beautiful little angel that was still fast asleep, she finally found the words she'd been looking for.

"I love her so much, " Kagome spoke clearly into the air. "We have to save her Inuyasha, I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to her..."

Inuyasha watched Kagome skeptically, wondering what she was thinking.

"Okay, so thats why we gotta keep moving, we have to get back to Japan."

Inuyasha told her, gently brushing the hair that had fallen over her eyes away.

Swallowing hard, she nodded, memories of times like these flooding into her head, one in particular.....

"_Get up, get up!"_

_Her mother yelled, running threw the motel room they were sleeping in that night._

_Kagome knew not to ask questions at times like these, to just grab Rin, and run..._

_Looking into the basket she had placed her baby sister in, she took the newly born child into her arms._

"_Now, lets go!" She heard her father yelling at the door. Kagome's head whipped around when she heard the door slam fiercely. _

_Her father stood in front of the door protectively. _

"_Kagome," He yelled to her, "They are coming, hide, hide with Rin, we will meet soon. At the usual spot. Take care of her. Promise me you will take care of Rin?"_

_He told her nervously awaiting the oncoming visitors. Tears filled the young girls eyes, "Father..."_

"_Kagome promise!" Her father yelled._

"_I promise!" Kagome yelled, her eyes shut tight as she held Rin close._

_She felt her mother push her into the closet, whispering her love along the way._

_Seconds later, the door came down. Six men in black walking in._

_Kagome watched from a small crack in the door, holding Rin closer so that the men couldn't hear the small child's cry. _

"_Where are the children?" Kagome hadn't known who he was then, but soon found out that it was Rumiko's father._

"_They are not here. They are with relatives."_

_Her father told him._

"_We will be finding them Toshi."_

_With that the men left the room.._

_Kagome had went to the usual meeting place for months after, she had went to the tallest building in Tokyo for the longest time. Until she just knew, that they weren't coming back...._

"Kagome ..."

"Huh?" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who already had the now half asleep Rin in his arms.

"We have to go." Inuyasha told her, looking upon her beautiful face with concern.

Walking over to the window to take a quick peek outside, she frowned.

"Inuyasha, what time is it?"

"I'm not sure, about 5:00am."

Nodding, she turned. "We should go now."

"We'll let them think they've got away for a while."

Naraku told Suikotsu.

He'd been up since four.

Sango had ended up injuring one of his workers.

He hadn't been down to punish her yet. Though, it didn't matter much to him, she wouldn't be around for all to long anyways.

He didn't want her.

She wasn't pure, so she didn't interest him at all.

But she was a beautiful women. So if she played her cards right, she wouldn't end up dead.

He could end up just selling her, and gaining a pretty penny, not that he needed it.

He had calmed down since last night.

He would have Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin back in his grasp by the end of the day.

He knew where they were now, but decided to let them play for a while.

They wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a very, very long time.

Opening the door to the small room, Naraku looked around.

Nothing was special about the room at all. No bugs in it. Nothing at all. Not even chains.

Just a plain white room.

"Wheres Kagome?"

Sango asked, hatred laced in her voice.

Smirking, Naraku watched the girl. She stood in the corner, arms crossed, a look of disgust on her face.

"You and Kagome are friends, are you not?"

Sango looked down to her feet.

"I want out of here."

Laughing, he told her, "All in good time dear. But first, I would love to talk to you."

Looking up skeptically, Sango asked.

"I don't have anything, you have Rin, Kohawku, what more could you possibly want?"

Sango began to yell.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want Sango." Naraku told her in a seductive voice. "So what do you want Sango?"

Confusion working it's way over her face, Sango asked, "What do you mean? I want out of here."

"Soon. But besides that, what have you always wanted, ever since you met, lovely Kagome."

Naraku asked with a smirk. Seeing hatred grow in Sango's eyes rapidly.

"You don't know what your talking about..."

"O, sure I do Sango," Naraku told her, walking over to where she stood, to dumbfound to know what was actually going on,

"Kagome always taken whats yours, hasn't she?"

Sango looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ever since she first came, everything that was yours, everything you had worked so hard to get, the popularity, the guys, the grades, the beauty, she just had it. No one ever paid attention to you anymore, did they?"

"I worked so hard, she just, she just thought she deserved it."

Sango began threw gritted teeth, ready to say everything she had kept inside for years.

"She, she thought she just got to take it. So what, she didn't have parents, she had to raise Rin! I had to raise Kohawku. Daddy was always at war... I had it hard too, no one cared like they did for Kagome...no one.."

The girl finally stopped raving. And began to cry, falling into Naraku's arms.

He felt disgusted by touching the unworthy slut. She had slept with to many guys to count, and all to feel good about herself.

He needed her though. Even though he could torture her to get the information, he loved deceiving people more.

"We'll make her pay."

Naraku told her, Sango only nodded. She despised Kagome, the selfish wench would get what she deserved.

Rin was up by now.

They'd been walking for hours on.

They didn't really know where they were going either.

A police station seemed to obvious...And Inuyasha was quite sure it was a tracking device in Rin's arm.

"I'm not sure, why?" Kagome asked Rin with a small giggle.

"Because he was a banana!" Rin exclaimed with happiness.

Inuyasha loved seeing them together. The smile it always brought to Kagome's face, warmed his heart.

He couldn't tell why, but, slowly, he'd come to admire Kagome.

She seemed so strong. So independent, and brave....Beautiful, so sweet, kind in the heart.

Like no one he'd ever met before.

He knew, that soon enough, he would be home, with his family.

But he also new, that for now on, Kagome would never leave his head. And hopefully, not his sight either.

Even if she didn't feel the same way, he could only pray that when this was all over, they'd still be friends.

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his daze at hearing her voice.

"Whats up?"

"We can't just keep walking aimlessly. We need a plan."

Kagome told him.

"All I can think of right now is that, we create distance, the farther we are from him, the slower he can get to us."

"Hmmm." Kagome said, looking around.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing that she had a plan.

"Well, you said if we get to Japan, we'll be safe. We obviously can't _walk_ to Japan. So we fly."

Kagome told Inuyasha with a look of determination in her eyes.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"We need to get to some kind of airport...Me and Rin have got the rest from there."

She said looking down and smiling at Rin.

"Get to an airport. That should be easy."

Inuyasha told her, turning around and walking forward once again.

As they walked, they came upon a store.

Walking in, they were greeted with there native tongue.

Kagome smiled as she heard others speaking Japanese.

Inuyasha read the stores name.

"Special 'K' Mart."

"Come on!" Kagome squealed happily.

Inuyasha walked in with Rin. Seeing Kagome talking to a random stranger, he stopped and waited for her to come back.

When she came back she told him,

"I asked her if she knew how to get to an airport."

Kagome told Inuyasha, he nodded,

"She said something about a subway..."

Inuyasha smiled, noticing how confused she was about that.

He had learned about it in school.

"Did she say how to get to it?"

He asked her slowly.

"I'm not stupid," she told him, playfully punching him in the arm, "She said it's a few blocks away, once we get to the light, take a left, and we'll see it."

"Okay, lets go then."

"Wait..."

Kagome told him, "I'm starving, Rin is starving, and your probably starving, we need food."

Looking around, Inuyasha spotted something, it was just a bag of chips, but that would tide them over for a while.

"We don't have any money. So unless your totally into stealing, then we are out of luck."

"We don't steal," Rin chimed in, "We just borrow thing..."

Kagome gave a giggle. "Look, I have Japanese money, but thats all. And, if we leave something, it's not technically stealing...so..."

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll be back."

Minutes later he was back with one bag of chips.

And they were on there way.

A few hours later, they were still walking.

"Obviously, the old women was senile."

Inuyasha and Kagome began to argue, once again, they found it getting dark, cold, and no where to sleep.

"Listen. Lets just go back, the stores probably still open."

"But it won't be by the time-"

"Hey look!"

Kagome said, interrupting Inuyasha.

"Heh. What do you know."

They had found the stairs that lad down to the subway.

Rin inched back.

"Kags, it's really dark down there..."

"Come on." Inuyasha said scooping the little girl up, and grabbing Kagome's hand.

Once all the way down, there mouths fell open.

"What is this?"

Kagome asked looking around.

There were little bonfires everywhere, about 6-8 people surrounding all of them. Huddled in huge winter coats, they all looked horrid.

"It's homeless people. We learned about this in school. Theres just, a lot of homeless people."

Inuyasha explained.

"And what about the subway?" Kagome asked.

"It comes, but there is a schedule. Without that, we just wait I guess."

"So lets find somewhere to sleep."

Inuyasha looked over to her. Most people, including him, would be totally grossed out by this. Protesting that they stay somewhere else.

But Kagome was already in front of him, searching for somewhere to sit.

Inuyasha followed with Rin in his arms.

Finally she came to a stop near a corner in the shadows.

Once they were all settled, Kagome asked as Rin drifted off to sleep in her lap.

"Inuyasha, what are you gunna do once you get back?"

"Eat." He laughed.

Smiling, Kagome said, "No, I mean, when you get back, do you think you'll be the same...the same person?"

Looking at her, he thought, she wanted a real answer, a serious answer.

"I'll never be the same person I guess, a lot has happened."

There was quiet, and so he asked.

"What about you?"

As she looked off in another direction, she said,

"Listen I know this is gunna sound all cheesy and shit, but, I'll never forget you Inuyasha..."

Biting her lip, and once again playing with her hands, she went on, "I know once we get back, you'll probably forget me, or try to at least. But I just want you to know that, I really appreciate what you've done for me. And that, I'll never forget you."

Her last sentence, she looked up, and with her big brown eyes, she gave a wry smile.

"Kagome, I'm not going to forget you. I don't even want to stop talking to you."

He told her, turning his body to face her.

"Kagome, when we get back, I want us to stay friends."

"How?" Kagome asked, not believing what he said.

Inuyasha couldn't reply, he had turned his head to see whose footsteps where making there way towards him.

A strange boy walked over to them, talking in English.

Inuyasha sat staring at the boy, seeing no threat from him.

The boy noticed that it didn't look like they were understanding, he also noticed that they were Asian.

He tried speaking in Chinese, then Syrian, finally asking them in Japanese if they spoke English, Kagome spoke up.

"No, who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name, but one of you are messing with my Mac."

Kagome thought the boy spoke pretty good Japanese considering he wasn't even Asian.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked the boy.

"I'm talking about my c-o-m-p-u-t-e-r. Theres a signal, coming from right here, it's messing up my whole system. So stop the signal."

The boy told them, looking angry.

"Signal?"

Inuyasha began, then looked at Rin. "The chip...."

He whispered.

As the boy stood, looking completely pissed off about whatever, Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know how to stop it... Can you?"

The boy looked at them as if they were insane.

"Of course I can stop it, wheres the device it's coming from?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but Kagome didn't look back.

"It's in her arm, will you help us stop the signal?"

The boy crouched down, "What is it?"

"It's a tracking device...." Kagome told him, in a hushed voice.

The boy stood up immediately, "You mean, like a government tracking device?"

The boy took slow steps back.

"No wait, it's not like that!"

The boy looked, he was a suspicious person, but saw the girl did need help.

"Tell me everything, if your story clicks, I'll help you."

After going threw the long and boring details of being kidnapped, Naraku, Virgin Of The Month, Rin, and finally getting away, the boys mouth was agape.

"Thats fucked up...but, listen, I wish I could call the police for you or something, but, I got my own problems..."

"We know, and we get it, you can't help that much, but, if you could jam the signal for us, we could get back to Tokyo without getting caught."

The boy swallowed, thinking for a moment, finally pulling something out of his pocket.

"Look, I've been working on this for a few months, it should work. It's all about jamming signals." Putting the small black strap around Rin's arm, it looked like nothing that could help them.

"Theres thousands of little micro chips inside, it should jam it."

"Thank you so much..." Kagome told him softly, never taking her eyes off of the black strap around Rin's arm.

Looking around nervously, the boy spoke quickly, "No problem..It should work, I've gotta go, I hope you guys get back."

The boy stood up and ran into the darkness, Kagome shouted loudly,

"Wait! Whats your name!?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

An echoed voice returned to her saying.

"You think it'll work?" Kagome asked.

"Hopefully?"

Kagome fell back into Inuyasha's arms, Rin was sprawled out on both of there laps.

"Kagome, about the whole when we get back thing-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's small finger gently touching his lip.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, we'll figure it out _when_ we get back."

With that, both Kagome and Rin were a sleep.

Inuyasha's fingers gently stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head, he whispered,

"_If we get back..._"

**Gosh..Extreme...Hope you loved it! Okay, "Special 'K' Mart" is an actual store. I was there, all Asians, no ideal what they were saying, I was just like "It's okay, I'm really a Japanese chik trapped in a white girls body, anyways. One of the scenes, it's from a book, well kind of. It is a book by James Patterson, only one scene, somewhat. So, if anybody guesses the book, I will dedicate the next chapter to them. Make sure to review!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	10. Chapter 11

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**By:: GrNDaySk8rchic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha! **

**I thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I especially thank**Kagome Yuki Niwa **&& DarkAngel999 for answering the question I did ask.**

**The scene that I borrowed was the scene in the subway tunnel with the boy who ran up! The book is called "Maximumride" By James Patterson. Check them out, great series! Now on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 11. 11:27**

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha yelled, kicking the chair that he had seconds before been sitting in...

Resting his head against the wall, he thought about the morning. Thought about what went wrong...

"If we would of just ran..." He whispered.....

As he sighed heavily, he thought back for a second....

_They had woken up to police men everywhere...._

_Inuyasha was sure that they could help them.... Inuyasha told one of the men in broken English that they did, if fact, need help...._

_Before they walked up the staircase that showed the sunlit streets, Kagome had whispered to him...."Inuyasha, I have a bad feeling about this...."_

_Inuyasha had paid no attention to it.. He was sure these men where talking about his father... They had told him in English that they'd been looking for them for about a day now.._

_Inuyasha carried Rin to the car that was outside of the subway station. Getting in the back seat, he felt somewhat trapped, it felt like a cage._

_Inuyasha and Kagome both had felt some kind of relief in that moment...._

_These men were supposed to be able to help them, and even though Kagome thought of what would come next for her and Inuyasha, she was grateful that they would have to make that decision soon._

_As the car started, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he felt so happy.... He watched her intensely as her eyes lingered onto what was outside of the window._

_He had promised her that this would be over soon, and he was relieved that he was going to be able to follow threw with that promise....._

"Inuyasha! Stop it!"

Kagome yelled at the now furious Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped a second to look at the wide eyed Rin starring up at him.

"Sorry.." He muttered out.

"Listen, it's just a police station, we can get out of here easy."

They'd been sitting in a gray room with an even grayer desk, and a few chairs for a few minutes.

Inuyasha didn't have a clue as to what was going on, he was so sure that they'd been talking about his father that had been looking for them...

Now he wasn't.

Kagome watched Inuyasha intensely...

She knew he was beating himself up over them being here, but they honestly had no ideal what was going on, so...

"Inuyasha, don't trip about this, it might not even be him."

Inuyasha looked up from where he had slid down against the wall. He knew she was worried about it, about him.

Even if he had gotten them caught again, he would stay strong for them, he wouldn't let that bastard hurt them...

Nodding his head, he stood up, "Okay." He said.

At that there was a knocking at the door, as the short Asian man walked in, they all let out a breath that they hadn't been aware they'd been holding.

In Japanese, he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wong. How are you all today?"

Kagome spoke quickly, "Were fine, were just being held in a police station for no reason."

Sarcasm soaked her voice.

"What she means is, why are we here?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome as if she'd said something wrong.

Dr. Wong smiled, "I understand that you three got into a fight with your father, you see, he's very worried about you. He just wants you home is all, and-"

"Are you insane?"

Kagome sputtered out, Inuyasha could smell her fear.

"Thats not our father."

Inuyasha said confidently, stepping in front of Kagome, standing directly in front of the man.

"Listen," The man said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I don't want any trouble, your dad just wants you three home."

The man sounded sincere.

"You don't understand, please, listen to us, he kidnapped us."

The man looked at them skeptically, "You have to be kidding."

Inuyasha looked back at him with a look in his eyes that assured he wasn't.

"Just look it up, it's probably been all over the news in Japan, I'm Inuyasha Tashio."

Dr. Wong nodded, "If this is some sick joke..." He bit the end of his sentence off. "I'll be back."

Walking over to the front desk where the children's supposed father stood he spoke slowly, "Mr. Oksa, we can not release the children into your custody at this moment."

Naraku didn't even blink, "And why is this?"

Dr. Wong replied quickly, "Just procedure Mr. Oksa."

Turning to look the therapist in the eyes, he spoke low and deadly, "I will be back with in an hour, in the the time of my return, I expect to be greeted by those children."

He said before walking out of the two glass doors.

At the corner of the street Naraku slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, after pushing a few buttons, the ringing of his associates phone is what he heard.

"Naraku, what can I do for you?' Came the deep voice of the man on the other end of the line.

"Find out everything there is about a Dr. Lee Wong."

He ordered, hanging up the phone.

"You can't fit up there!" Kagome told Inuyasha, getting frustrated.

"What and you just want to go alone?" Inuyasha argued back.

They'd been looking for a way out, the door was to, to guarded.

And they'd seen Naraku threw a glass window in the door.

The doctor hadn't come back yet, and their time to escape was ticking away.

They'd found this vent system, big enough for Kagome to fit into, but not big enough for Inuyasha too.

So Kagome had the ideal, she gets out, unlocks the door.

There out.

Inuyasha didn't want her to go alone, just in case something back fired.

Rin sat in a chair, sick of there arguing.

"I'm going." She told him before turning around.

"The question is Inuyasha, are you gunna help me, or do I have to get up there myself?"

Inuyasha sighed, he couldn't fit threw that little vent.

Walking behind Kagome, he turned her around, and finally, he did something he'd been wanting to do for ten days.

Covering her mouth with his, Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing into the gentle kiss. Pulling apart, Inuyasha whispered, "Be careful."

Nodding she turned around, picking her up by her waist as high as he could get her, she dropped the metal lid of the vent to the floor.

Making a horrid sound.

"I love you Rin."

Kagome said loud enough for her to hear,

"I love you Kags..." Rin said softly back.

Once Inuyasha had helped push her the rest of the way in, she found herself in darkness.

She hadn't really thought about what she was going to do once she was inside the vents, she had just thought about getting here.

Stopping her slithering for a few minutes, she thought.

"Great...All I have to do is find another vent, get out, find Inuyasha and Rin...O, and get away from a crazy man."

She mumbled to herself.

A few times as she crawled on her belly threw the dark, square tunnel, she felt something scurry by, or out of her way.

She knew it was bugs, all she could do was cringe, and make sure she didn't eat one....

Finally, up ahead, she saw a light on the side, as if it were on the wall.

Finally coming closer to it, the grin that had been playing across her face dropped.

She breathed quietly as she looked in on what was happening...

It was another vent, to another room...

She listened as Dr. Wong and another man fought about something.....

"They've been missing for ten days!"

The doctor shouted at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Lee, I don't think you understand the danger this man could do to our family's, our lives."

The man said with all seriousness.

"We are supposed to help these kids, your the police."

Dr. Wong said, quieting his voice.

"Dr. Wong, I am your captain. I will no longer argue with you about this. You are going to forget everything abut those children, do I make myself clear?"

The captain said, standing up, the doctor looked horrified, as if disgusted,

"No, these children need help."

Was what he said before walking towards the door.

"Big mistake Lee," Was what the Captain sighed out before calling, "Marshall, Grant!"

Right then, two officers in white walked into the room, taking the doctor by the arms, and walking him out. He didn't even yell.....

As the door shut, and only the captain was left in the room, he picked up the phone on his desk.

Kagome watched as he dialed numbers, finally getting an answer he said into the black phone, "Mr. Oksa, the problem has been dealt with. You may come pick them up."

With that, he hung up the phone, Kagome let out a gasp as her eyes filled with sorrow....

"No..."

Shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip, and scooted past the vent without being seen.

She needed to get them all out of there.

She was sure they'd be killed this time, no, she was positive...

As she made a faster effort to get threw the tube like way, she thought about when she finally did find one, another vent, how would she get it open...

Finally she did come to another vent though looking threw the small holes in the vents cover, she saw no one in the room.

Pushing hard enough against it, it fell to the floor, and she let out a small breath....

"That was easy..."

Getting out wasn't though, as she let her feet out of the hole she'd been in, she slipped and fell, landing on her back.

Lying there for a few moments, she tried to catch her breath that had been knocked out of her.....

Finally sitting up, the breath still gone, she made a try to stand...

Standing seemed to hurt, but as she heard the door creak open, she made a dodge for the side of the sofa that was conveniently there...

As two officers walked in, two different officers than the two who had taken Dr. Wong, she stayed quiet.

She soon realized that this was probably the lounge.

Pouring themselves coffee, they began to talk.

"No, it's definitely here."

The officer to the right said.

Laughing a little, the other officer said sarcastically, "Then why haven't we seen it?"

"Listen, all I know, is that it's in the captains office, it was here when they bought the place."

The officer to the right said again, Obviously trying to convince the other man to believe what he was telling him.

"It's stupid, who would create that kind of room anyways?"

"Someone who's paranoid. It's actually pretty smart if you think about it."

"How so?"

The one who Kagome believed to be acting stubborn asked.

"Think about it, your ever in trouble, you can live in there for months, no one gets in. No vents, no nothing. Food, cameras to see whats going on in your house, it's brilliant."

"Then live there."

The other man snarled out before gulping down the last of his coffee.

One of the mens radio's buzzed to life.

"Natters, we have a problem down here on 42nd street."

"On our way."

With that they were gone.

Kagome sat back down, her adrenaline rush dying down some.

"Okay." She said aloud, nodding her head, standing up, she made her way to the door.

"Just find Inuyasha."

Making her way down the hallway, nobody had noticed her.

She was somewhat lost, but she had only taken a straight shot, so thats what she did to get back.

There seemed to be a lot of chaos going on, people were to busy to see her wandering around, checking rooms.

She had checked over ten rooms.

She walked into the captains room....

Apart of her wanted to look around, for the secret room, but she knew she didn't have time....

Knowing she wasn't to far away from Rin and Inuyasha, she quickened her pace.

Finally coming to a door she recognized she turned the knob, but before she pushed in, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she saw him...

The whole front wall was windows, and down the street, she could see the limo that he traveled in...

It was unforgettable.

It was at least two blocks away...

She turned the knob again quickly, and pushed in.

"Kagome!"

She heard Rin squeal.

"You made it."

She heard Inuyasha's soothing voice tell her.

"Yea yea, I know. But thats not gunna help if we get caught again, lets go."

Quickly, with out asking questions, both Inuyasha and Rin stood.

Walking out, once again, no one noticed them.

Kagome looked out the window, a clock was ticking in her head.

She saw Naraku's limo pull up outside.

Inuyasha turned first to head towards the door.

Kagome grabbed his arm just in time, "No, this way!"

She said, turning him, and grabbing Rin's hand.

Going the opposite direction of the door, they all ran down the hallway.

"Stop!"

Kagome, said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

She had to think, there had to be somewhere they could get away too....

Suddenly something clicked in her head....

"This way," She said, leading them further down the hall.

Coming to the only place she was sure they could possibly be safe, she opened the door.

"What is this?"

Inuyasha asked, Kagome new he was confused.

"We can't get out, help me look for a door."

"A door?"

Kagome didn't answer back, she looked around the room, until she noticed something, it was like a nob, just randomly jutting out of the wall.

She ran to it, knowing they didn't have much time.

Pulling on it, it budged a little,

"Inuyasha help!"

Inuyasha walked over, tugged the nob a bit, finally it came loose, along with the rest of the wall.

There was a door, a metal door.

In the door, was a small place to put your hand to open it.

Inuyasha opened the door easily.

"Kagome what are we doing?"

Walking in with Rin, she looked at him as he still stood on the outside, "Were hiding."

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

Naraku hissed threw his teeth.

"There in the building, were sure, it's just, we can't find them."

The man babbled to him.

Emotionlessly, Naraku said, "Then you better start looking."

"No one can get in."

Kagome said, trying to convince herself that.

"How did you know about this place?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard some people talking about it... I think it's called a panic room."

Nodding, Inuyasha looked skeptically around the room.

It was white, smallish, filled with things they could live off of though.

Though he had a feeling that they wouldn't be there long...

Hopefully, that door would hold.

"Initiating lock down."

An animated voice said, making all three of them flinch.

"Lock down?" m Inuyasha mumbled out.

"No one can get in." Kagome said once again as the television screens flickered to life in front of her.

She could see everything, they could see everything. All of the rooms, people, hallways, and front desk...

Where Naraku stood, looking as smug as ever.

"He's here..." Rin whispered as she sat down next to Kagome....

"Yea, but it's gunna be okay."

They stayed up for at least two hours just watching the screens, until...

A man went up to Naraku, he got pretty mad, they didn't know about what...

But right then, Naraku looked up at the camera's, as if looking straight at them.

"A panic room."

Naraku repeated.

"We don't know how they found out about it, but they are in there."

"Interesting."

The man swallowed, "There's a phone in there, you can call it."

Naraku made no move to do anything, only looked up at the cameras, knowing that they were watching him.

"Is she asleep?"

Kagome asked, she hadn't taken her eyes off of the damned screen.

"Yea."

Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, I'm getting scared....were, we're trapped."

Inuyasha had nothing to say to that, though he felt he should.

As he opened his mouth, a phone rang, both looked around the room, wondering where it was coming from.

Finally they found it, Kagome answered....

"Hello...."

"I found you."

Came his deep, horrifying voice.

"Don't talk my pet. Just know, I'm waiting for you, and I will not wait much longer. I am willing to make a deal with you."

He paused, to still make sure she was listening, "Okay.." She breathed out.

"If you come out now, I won't kill you."

"If you choose to wait, who knows what will happen. Think on it," He said with a laugh, "Goodnight my pet."

"O, and whatever you choose, you will be out of here by morning, I _promise_."

**Seriously, I have no clue what to think of this chapter.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Hmm. Dr. Wong, he was borrowed from Law & Order, SVU.... He's a good guy lol.**

**Hope you loved the chapter.**

**&&**

**If you did, review lol! Same if you didn't!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	11. Chapter 12

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I Thank You Guys So Much For Your Wonderful Reviews! **

**&&**

**I have some news for you. I added this character- you'll see- && I really couldn't write that part. So, I give mad propps to my awesomely-awesome co-author person!**

**When you get to the James part- He wrote it, his names Eric, kind of my beta reader, but he writes that part, and probably, hopefully will write all of James parts! Enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

**OOO, make sure you check out his story's, his thingy is **REVOLUTION 25 **! If you think he can write, check his stories out!**

**Day 12. 10:06 a.m.**

"Whats wrong Rin?" Inuyasha asked, hysteria creeping into his voice as he watched the small child gasp for air.

"I-" She began, but couldn't finish. He looked toward the now sleeping Kagome.

He had no clue what was going on with Rin.

Crawling over to her in the small space of the room they were in, he shook her shoulder urgently,

"Kags, Kags wake up!" He demanded in a low whisper, not trying to frighten the little girl across the room.

Inuyasha had finally been able to talk Kagome into going to sleep, assuring her that nothing would happen as she slept.

"Mmm." Kagome moaned as her heavy eye lids tried to open.

"Inuyasha." She whispered sleepily as she turned on the small white mat she was on to face him.

"Kags, you gotta get up. Somethings wrong with Rin."

Kagome's heart almost skipped a beat.

She sat up abruptly, looking frantically around until her eyes finally landed upon her beloved little sister.

Her eyes softened as she saw nothing wrong.

"Rin, are you okay?" Kagome called, her voice fading away from sleepiness.

Rin looked up, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Kagome's face suddenly flushed as she shot up quickly, making her way to the small girl.

"What is it Rin? Whats wrong?" She asked, memories flooding back, swallowing hard, she tried to focus.

She couldn't watch this- not again.

She kept her eyes carefully trained on the little girl who was slouched against the wall, her small body shaking, Kagome bent down, and touched her gently.

Hearing her sobs, Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"I'-I'm sorry.. Kags..." She whispered threw her tears.

"Rin, Rin, does it hurt again? Does it hurt right here," Kagome asked, touching her chest gingerly,

Rin only nodded, clenching her teeth.

Sitting up again, she looked around frantically.

Her eyes finally landing on what she was looking for, standing up quickly, she ran over the few feet.

"Kagome, whats wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, but in her mind, his voice sounded so far away.

She had to help Rin.

Not answering his question, she could feel the tears glazing over her eyes.

Wiping at them furiously, she once again tried to concentrate on what was in front of her.

Pulling everything out of the small box, she couldn't read any of the names.

Kagome stopped long enough to realize that Inuyasha was at her side now, whispering into her ear.

"Calm down. Shhh. Calm down okay." He whispered quietly, making small circles on her back

"Kagome," he tried again. "Kagome look at me." He demanded softly.

She unwillingly turned her head toward him, unable to stop the tears now.

"Okay, whats wrong?" He asked, Kagome looked around the room again.

Realization finally settling over her. She looked over towards Rin.

Kagome watched as Rin's breathing didn't change.

It just kept getting heavier.

Looking back to the more than patient Inuyasha, she sighed.

"We have to go..." She breathed out.

"Kagome, theres no way-" Inuyasha began.

"I know." She sighed.

The tears stopped. She finally understood, she couldn't win, every turn she took, she hurt others....

"Inuyasha, I have to get Rin out of here." She said, and surprisingly, her voice didn't shake.

Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Why, whats going on? Whats wrong with her, theres no way out of here Kags."

He ranted, suddenly feeling as if he could lose her.

"Inuyasha, I can make a deal, with Naraku..." She whispered.

He was taken a back.

"What, why would you want to?" He asked, his voice no longer the calm whisper it had been minutes before.

The tears were back, and she lowered her head, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Rin's sick, again. And, if I make a deal, he can help her."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long moment. Looking over to the little girl that had woken up crying this morning.

Finally looking back at Kagome, he asked in the same soothing voice as earlier,

"Whats wrong with her?"

Kagome looked off into the distance, thinking of the past, everything that they'd been threw,

"When my parents left- they didn't know, I don't think they did anyways... She was so little."

She looked back at him, breaking out of her revere, she gave a sad smile, and went on.

"When she was little, real little, I took her to get checked out- by my friends mom, she, she wouldn't stop crying, I didn't know what to do.."

A few more tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

And Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha's cool finger gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"She diagnosed her, with Congested Heart Failure. They had her on pills for a while, it was all free, but umm.. A year later, it went away, not completely I mean, but, she didn't really need the pills... The doctor, my friends mom, she said that-that, maybe in a few years, it would come back, randomly, and it would be worse, she would need a transplant."

The tears came out unforgivably now, "I have to help her..." She cried out.

"Shhh...." Inuyasha breathed out, leaning his forehead against hers.

"We can fix this." He said gently.

Finally, she shook her head, made the tears stop, and thought for a minute.

"No Inuyasha," She whispered, "I need to fix this. I'm going to make a bargain with Naraku, he gets me, if he saves Rin, You get to stay here. Your gunna be free..."

A small smile played across her lips. She'd known this boy for all of twelve days- but was already willing to go in his place to death.

"Your not going alone." He told her, the confidence in his voice made her shiver.

"Kagome, me and you, and Rin, we're all going to be free. So we'll make a deal with him. We'll just get out again."

She shook her head. "What if we can't?"

He smiled devilishly. "We will."

Inuyasha didn't want to go out there anymore than Kagome did..

But he knew how serious this was- Rin could die.

But he wasn't letting her go out there alone either. This was going to be hell, he knew that.

He also knew that there was no way of talking Kagome out of this. No alternatives.

Kagome hadn't said anything for a long moment, her eyes on the floor,

"Inuyasha, whatever happens-"

She was cut off by his arms winding around her waste.

Her head leaned into his shoulder, and she sighed.

"Whatever happens," He started now, "I'm going to protect you."

"No." Naraku hissed out.

One of the officers had just pointed out, that they could wait, in a few weeks the kids would have to come out anyways.

Naraku was not on board with that plan.

They were supposed to be out already.

They would be out by the end of the day. Not a second later.

He'd been up all night, just watching the camera that he knew they were looking at.

He wasn't going to kill any of them.

Not yet.

Though the thought had crossed his mind more than once.

They were becoming tiresome.

Disobedient as they were, there games kept him entertained, his games kept him entertained.

The station had been locked down, and the commanding officer wanted to open it back up.

Now he just couldn't allow that.

He'd slipped up enough.

No one was getting in.

_Or out._

Inu Tashio paced his study back and forth. It had been two weeks sense his son had gone missing, and there was still no sign of him anywhere. He had hired over two dozen people to search for him, but none of then had found a thing, not even a hair.

He was starting to get desperate, where on earth could his son be?

What had happened to him? Suddenly there was a knock on his study door.

"Come in." he said in an uncaring voice.

A timid looking young man entered and bowed.

"Sir, there is a man here to see you." said the assistant, with his eyes glued to the floor.

"I told you, I'm not entertaining any guests until my son is found." said Inu Tashio, annoyed at his sometimes incompetent staff.

"Yes sir, I know sir. I tried to tell him, but he insisted. He was err… very determined. He says he's here about your son."

The assistant babbled, glancing up at him.

"What!? Inuyasha?!" Inu Tashio exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let him in at once."

As though hearing this, the door to his study creaked open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. The assistant looked at the man, and then back at Inu Tashio.

Walking out of the room, the assistant stammered. "That is all."

As the door closed behind him, the two continued to stare each other down. The man was about 6'2, and wore a vest that looked like it belonged on a soldier. Underneath the vest Inu Tashio, could make out a black t-shirt. He also noticed the tattoo on his right arm, an eagle, globe and anchor. The United States Marine Corps emblem.

Inu Tashio cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"What do you know about my son?" he asked. The man shrugged.

"Nothing. Except the fact that he was kidnapped and your paying top dollar to anyone who can find him."

"If you're looking for the job, you're out of luck. I've got my people working on it, and plenty of others." Sighed Inu Tashio, coming to the realization that this man was only here for the money. He turned his back on the man, expecting him to leave, just like all the others who had come before him.

Refusing to back down however the man snorted in contempt and said,

"Not like me you don't. And they've done a hell of a job so far haven't they? They don't even know that he's not in Japan anymore." Inu Tashio whirled around. "How do you...!" he said, shocked.

"You'd be surprised what you can find out when you contact the right people, and start busting heads open."

He grinned, and stared at Inu Tashio. "My names James. I'm a freelancer. If you've got the cash, I'll find your son. In at least 2 weeks guaranteed."

Inu Tashio stared at him. A freelancer? Here? Why… No it didn't matter. This man was the best lead he'd gotten on his sons location so far, so he'd be worth every penny. But Freelancers can be very expensive, depending on the job, and their skill.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out his checkbook. "How much?" He said, not caring about the cost. If this man could return his son to him safely, he'd pay any amount.

The man smiled. "$100,000 upfront. And $250,000 when I return him to you safely." said the man, now taking a step towards Inu Tashio. Inu Tashio wrote the check, telling himself that it would be worth it if this man found his son. He tore out the check and handed it to the man.

As the man reached forward to take the check, his sleeve fell back to reveal the rest of the tattoo on his arm. Around the Marine Corps emblem where the words. "Born to kill, Live to die."

The man tucked the check into his pocket. "Thanks. Now about your son…"  
But Inu Tashio cut him off. "I don't care what you do, or whose head you have to 'bust open'. You just get my son back here safely and ill personally make sure that you are set for life."

James grinned again. "You got it sir. Don't worry about a thing." He made a sudden motion almost like a salute, but stopped himself. "Heh… sorry. Old habits die hard."

James instead held out his hand, and Inu Tashio shook it. "Semper-Fi." said James. And with that, he left. Leaving Inu Tashio to his thoughts and constant worries.

"I'm willing to make a deal." Kagome said stiffly into the phone.

They'd been waiting all day for him to call.

It was about five now.

They'd found some food to eat, and she was ready for this.

"I already made a deal. Though you've broken it."

His horrid velvet voice filtered through her ears.

She knew what she had to do to get what she needed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered softly.

"What is your deal my pet? Amuse me."

She swallowed slowly, looking back at Rin and Inuyasha,.

"We'll come out." She sighed out.

"Really, and what do you want in return?" He asked in a nonchalant voice.

"I need a favor." She breathed, feeling guilt in the bottom of her stomach. She felt like she was betraying herself.

"I'm listening." He said, trying to keep the fury out of his voice.

He could promise her anything, though it didn't mean that he had to keep his promises.

"Rin needs to be hospitalized. You can't hurt her.... She's little, and- and didn't have a choice to come or not." Kagome finally said.

A smug expression spread across his face.

"Whats wrong with her?" He asked, his voice sounding smug now.

"She need a heart transplant." Kagome spat out.

Naraku thought on this one.

"Tell you what. At about, six o'clock, all three come out. You hand Rin off, I'll have her taken care of. And Kagome, you will be punished."

Feeling like a small child now, she swallowed, and tried to make the tears stay where they where.

"I know." She whispered out.

"Six o'clock."

The line went dead, and she turned to Inuyasha, with a small smile.

"He'll help." She bit her bottom lip.

"I hope."

James sat on the floor of his lousy excuse for a hotel room in Tokyo,he put back together his XM8 assault rifle.

He didn't know who had kidnapped Inu Tashio's son… yet. But one thing was for certain, who ever they where, they where very dangerous. He wasn't going to take any chances, that's not how he worked… not anymore. He was going to bring the big guns out for this one.

He finished putting the rifle back together and set it on the bed, next to the other weapons he planned on taking with him. He ran through the checklist in his head.

'Lets see… x2 Flash Bang grenades, x2 Frag Grenades, a HE grenade , a cut down version of Night Vision goggles, cell phone, K-bar knife, x2 Desert Eagles, a .44 Magnum, an M1014 combat Shotgun, and, an XM-8 assault rifle with thermal imaging scope.'

'_Yeah, that ought to do it._' He thought to himself, starting to pack it all into a special suitcase. 'I_'ll leave most of it in the car, for the most part. But I think ill keep the Magnum on me just in case.'  
_  
Once all the weapons where packed, he walked over to a small filthy looking table, on which sat a large unmarked package. He pulled out his knife and sliced the package open. In it where two brand new, Kevlar diamond weave body armor vests. Made specifically for Top secret Special Forces troops, it was the newest body armor design.

It was light weight, and couldn't have weighed more than 3 pounds. It was small, small enough to easily hide under a t-shirt. But despite their size, they could resist bullets and knives easily, and most demon attacks as well.

It was fresh off the factory floor and hadn't even been deployed for Special Forces use yet. He'd had to call in a whole bunch of favors for these babies. He'd ordered one for "The package" to where when he found him. If things where as bad as he thought, these would come in handy.

He finished doing everything, and was about to lay down for a quick nap, when he heard his cell phone ring. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?" he asked. "Its time." A voice on the other line said. He sighed again, "Alright. ETA, 25 minutes." There was a click as the person on the other line hung up with out another word.

He groaned, and got up and stretched. "Alright." He said to himself, "Lets go find daddies little boy."

He'd been looking for some leads for a few hours now.. He had gotten a few good leads but still no luck. It was 2am, and he was driving down the highway towards his friends Miroku's place. He had just started a nasty bar fight which ended in the person he was "questioning" being drug outside, and beaten to a pulp until he had given James a name.

"Rumiko." He sighed. This mission had just gone from bad, to worse. Especially if he was involved.

He pulled into the Driveway of the Mansion that was Miroku's home.

Miroku was always willing to lend a hand, buy him guns and ammo, provide food and shelter, and not to mention being able to give him the top of the line models of the latest weapons and body armor. He was, after all, the largest weapons producer and arms Manufacturer for many of the worlds Militaries.

He walked into the mansion, knowing that Miroku wouldn't mind him slipping in and resting up for the night. He was surprised however, to find him up and in his study on the computer.

"Hey James." Miroku said, unsurprised that he was there, no doubt his guards had informed him. Sneaky bastereds.

"Hey yourself." James said, walking over to him, and looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

He looked at the title of the website he was on.

"Virgin of the Month." He said out loud.

"Huh. I've heard some of the other Freelancers talking about this thing. Some sick fucktard finds these girls and a guy and has them fuck each other live right?"

"Yeah." said Miroku, not slightly embarrassed that James had caught him.

"Some of the guards where watching it, and told me to give it a try. So I figured what the hell. Right?"

On the screen a woman appeared. She had a young girl next to her, almost completely nude. She looked terrified. James couldn't blame her, and felt sorry for her. The camera shifted its angle, and James almost knocked Miroku over, trying to bring the screen closer.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." James whispered. On the screen was Inuyasha. The kid he was searching for.

Talk about your lucky breaks.

"Three minutes..."

Kagome whispered.

She had Rin in her arms. Ready to open the door, Inuyasha stood at her side.

"Rin I love you baby..."

"Kags.." Rin was tired, and needed to be in a hospital.

"Rin, Rin, where not going to see each other for a few days. Okay? But I'm coming for you. You just have to be strong. Don't be afraid, okay."

Rin didn't answer.

"Promise?" Kagome whispered.

"Promise..." Rin managed to mumble out.

"It's going to be okay Kagome."

Inuyasha pushed the knob that made the door open, and it slid open, gracefully.

He kept his hand on the small of her back, and somehow, that made her feel better.

Everything happened so fast. The doors had slid open, she had stepped out, with Rin and Inuyasha...

She could see Naraku threw all the chaos, standing still, a smirk on his angelic features.

"Go! Go! Go!" She heard someone yell from the side.

At that, her baby, Rin, had been ripped out of her arms. Someone had dashed forward,

"Rin!" She heard herself scream.

Inuyasha's arm had gone reflexively around her waist, and was holding her up now.

"Shhh..." He whispered into her ear.

There were so many people- in uniform- it was so loud.

And then it stopped, then it was over, and then they were left.

Standing in front of them was the 6'7 demon with a smirk spread over his face.

Kagome cowered down, shoving herself closer to Inuyasha.

Naraku touched her chin, ever so lightly, an amused expression on is face.

She flinched back.

Laughing to himself, he leaned over to her level, Inuyasha pulled her back some, but Naraku grabbed her wrist, turning it slightly to were she could feel the pain, but didn't scream out because of it, he whispered,

"Thats right Kagome- You should be _terrified."_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hope you loved it!**

**Tell me what you thought, can this guy write or what? Lol.**

**Review review review!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	12. Chapter 13

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**Author: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Co-Author: Revolution 25**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Heyy Guyz! Thanx lots for all of the reviews! We were extremely happy to hear that a lot of you liked James! He's gunna be in the next few chapters! Hope you Enjoy!**

**Day 13. 5:55a.m.**

"Rins okay..." Kagome had been whispering those two words of hope for an hour now...

Kagome sat in the corner of the white room.

Her arms tightly secured around her petite legs, she couldn't stop the crying.

The room she had been placed in was literally one of those white rooms from an institution for the insane.

She could feel the soft wall behind her, and had already began wondering why she was in here, instead of in the dungeon...

She hadn't slept since coming out of the room. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since then either...

They had been immediately separated.

Now though, she was terrified, she knew any minute that Naraku would come walking threw those doors.

At the sound of the click of the door opening, she pushed herself deeper against the wall.

As the devil himself walked in, she unsuccessfully tried to hold in her tears, and the small whimper that followed.

Walking over to where she sat trembling in the corner, Naraku smirked.

"Still afraid are we?"

Kagome berried her head in between her chest and her knees.

"Look at me." Naraku's voice came out cold, heartless, though the amusement that laced it had not gone unnoticed.

Kagome showed no attempt to move, or even look at the intimidating man in front of her.

As gently as he could, Naraku forcefully lifted her head.

He wanted no pain to come to her at the moment, wanting her to know all that she had caused.

"I'm really doing you a favor." Naraku mused.

Kagome looked threw her tears, trying somewhat to now listen to the crazed man over her own heartbeat.

"My pet, you need to be punished. Don't you realize this?"

Kagome shut her eyes, squeezing them together tight.

It _was_ her fault Rin was here....

It _was_ her fault that Inuyasha was still here...

It _was_ her fault that when she finally needed her parents help, they weren't there.

Though all of this was her fault, she wasn't stupid enough to fall into his foolish mind games.

"Nobody deserves this."

She spoke loudly, not yet opening her eyes, but still knowing he was there by the hand on her jawline.

"You are a nobody." He told her flat out.

She had nothing to say to that. She knew what she was.... And she was fine with it.

"Lets just get this over with." She spoke threw gritted teeth, knowing the pain was bound to come.

"Eager are we?" Naraku showed no effort to hide his amusement.

Kagome said nothing to this, just hid her eyes beneath her bangs.

"I have something to tell you first my pet."

Kagome bit her bottom lip.

He knelt down on one knee, ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine, and leaned closer into her, his lips almost touching her ear.

"I have a friend for you. Though I don't know if you can consider her a friend. You've done her quite wrong Kagome."

There was something in his voice, something not right.

As if he were mocking her....

"What are you talking about?" She asked, the confusion as obvious on her face as it was in her voice.

"Do you want to see her?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

Kagome did not respond. She didn't know what to think, what was he talking about....

She didn't really no anybody.. and she certainly hadn't done anybody wrong that wasn't already in this mess.

Suddenly she yelped as she felt his jagged claws rip into the skin of her arm.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he asked again, "Do you wish to see her."

It wasn't really a question, and for some reason, Naraku didn't seem as put together as he usually was.

Kagome nodded once, trying not to focus on the pain that was now seeping threw her arms.

Standing up, Naraku smirked, walking towards the door, he didn't look back.

As she once again heard the click of the door as it began to open, she tensed up.

Who was he talking about...

He stepped through the door, not even pushing, nor pulling the person he brought with him.

At seeing the now unfamiliar face, Kagome's heart finally broke...

She could feel it.

Kagome could feel her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach as the tears she had demanded

to stop came back.

She looked desperately at the two in front of her...

The two who were feet away.

Wondering if this was all a joke...

Naraku stood there- smug as ever.

But that was not who Kagome's eyes had latched onto.

She could feel the tears overflowing and sliding relentlessly down her cheeks.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

She saw no scares... And not even a trace of fear was on the face of the girl she had known for so long that stood in front of her.

"Sango..." Kagome finally managed to whisper out.

"Sango seems to be much more obedient than you Kagome." Naraku said mockingly looking down at her.

Kagome still didn't understand- was Sango here by force, or...

She shook her head.

"Let her go..." Kagome pleaded in a small voice she did not recognize.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Naraku's hand motioning for her to be quiet.

Keeping his gaze on Kagome, he said, "Why?"

She didn't have an answer for that! Though she tried anyways.

"She doesn't deserve to be here. She hasn't done anything wrong..You want me, so just, let her go.. She has a brother to take care of, an-and, she has a good life...Please"

Naraku's gaze still lingered on her, his cold voice reached her ears when one word came soothingly out of his mouth,

"Sango."

There was a minute of silence, in which Sango put together her words. And eventually, she came up with what to say.

"Why shouldn't I be able to be here? Why do you get everything Kagome?" She sneered.

Kagome was taken a back.

The words kept running threw her mind, and wouldn't stop playing.

Kagome finally uttered out, "You want to be here?"

The words felt cold as they fell out of her mouth.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Why?" Kagome asked, suddenly angry.

Sango did not answer, though her gaze did not waver from Kagome's tear filled eyes.

"Why do you want to be here? What about Kohawku? Why? He's insane!"

She was yelling now.

"Now now," Naraku started, the tone of his voice soothing when talking to Sango. "That is enough for one day. Go back to your cell."

Sango bowed, and walked out of the room.

Kagome found that she had gotten up to her knees when screaming.

She fell back against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome spat.

"She wants what you have Kagome- and this," He gestured to the room, "is what you have. That is your fault."

Kagome swallowed and looked away, she would help Sango..

Even if she didn't want to be helped..

"Now my pet, it is time for you to learn a lesson from your master."

She had known it was coming, but hearing it, she was still scared.

Naraku walked back and forth, starring at her as if she were pray- not a person...

He seemed far away, as if he weren't the same twisted fuck as always, but a new one...

As he walked toward her he said, "I know your wondering why your in this white room Kagome."

He looked around as he got closer, inches from the now standing Kagome, he finished icily, "I want you to see the blood you bleed clearly. The blood on the walls, I want you to see it clearly."

With that said, before Kagome moved, his sharp claws slashed at her, before she could scream, the blood spilled, and before she could even think about getting back up from the spot she had fallen at, he was on top of her..

And that is how the next few hours went.

"Sango!" Kohawku greeted her.

She did not talk to him, she just went and sat on the bed provided for them.

She had seen Kagome...

She knew her master wasn't all there...

But he cared about her.

She wanted to be here- he would take care of her.

Her and Kohawku.

Inuyasha sat in the dark, once again chained to the wall that he could feel behind him.

He'd been there for hours, hadn't seen Kagome, and didn't know how much more control he could manage.

Images of her blood spilling onto the floor kept crossing his mind.

He remembered why they where doing this though- for Rin.

And even though he had been told these walls where sound proof- and was positive that the room Kagome was in was just as sound proof, he could have sworn he heard a piercingly sharp scream- or maybe he was just going insane.

James was speeding down the highway, pushing the Hummer-X he was driving well over 110mph. He had done his homework and found out where this "virgin of the month" was exactly. After threatening the right people of course.

Fuck Rumiko, he would kill him if he got in the way. Besides he had bigger fish to fry. This Naraku was a bad mother fucker. Extortion, robbery, prostitution, slavery, rape… the list went on and on. Not to mention he was one of the richest men in the world, and had contacts everywhere.

He was going to have to be very careful with this one. He couldn't afford to fuck-up. Not only did he have an obligation to the client, and a nice big fat check waiting for him when he got the job done, but he also felt sorry for Inuyasha and that poor girl he had seen.

He couldn't forget the look of terror on her face. It looked so much like… he shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. No time to dwell on the past. "You hesitate. People die." That's what his Boot camp Drill instructor had told him, over and over again until it was tattooed inside his brain.

He hit the play button for the cars stereo system and music thundered throughout the interior of the car.

"On I burn.

Fuel is pumping engines.

Switch my blood with gasoline.

Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!"

He shifted gears, pushing the car over 125mph. now. No time to waste, he couldn't afford it. He had to make the rendezvous with the contact in time, if he was going to have even a chance of getting Inuyasha back to Japan.

"Huh..."

Kagome fell to the ground one more time.

She had been playing this game for hours.

She would stand up, and be forced back down, she was ready to give up, to stay down.

But that didn't work either, that always just made it easier for him.

Everything she had been wearing had already been mostly ripped off.

Small tatters off clothing still hung off of her.

She whimpered.

She really couldn't tell which of the wounds bleeding where newer or older- they'd been at this for hours.

She did understand now though, the white walls, they were covered in her blood.

She wasn't thinking rationally now, it was hard to.

She wanted to lie down, and just fall asleep, but every time his claws, or teeth, dug into her skin, her eyes widened.

She could hear her pulse thundering....

Her eyes fell halfway shut, and she fell back against a wall that was already covered in her blood...

A small smile crept onto her bloodied face.

Rin was safe... Nothing mattered anymore...

Her mouth was slightly agape- she couldn't breath threw her nose anymore.

Naraku's now blurry figure walked toward her, his eyes flashing different colors that Kagome couldn't describe.

She really couldn't pay attention, the pain hadn't dulled.

"Scream my name!" He whispered huskily.

"N...." She slumped forward. She couldn't do this much longer.

And then there was darkness- nothing but darkness.

She could still hear him, but his voice was very far away now.

She felt her head hit the floor, and his far away voice was getting very close.

Her eyes flew open, and the darkness washed away slowly as she realized her head was no longer on the floor.

It was up against a wall...

Naraku's fingers gently traced her blood covered face.

"Look at what a mess you've made. I'll be back my pet. There's more to come."

He placed a gentle kiss on her right cheek, and she slid down, back to the cold floor, she didn't hear him leave, but she was grateful that the darkness was back...

She was very grateful...

Naraku was very pleased- she seemed to understand.

He was covered in her blood, and the mere scent of it made him happy.

He had wanted more- more blood.

Though if he had kept taking it out of her, she would have died..

But the scent of her fresh blood, it was... it was mouth watering.

After taking a long shower, and rinsing off all of the fresh blood, he had dressed

and was walking to his office.

"Sir." He heard one of his servants call for him, though did not stop.

The small man finally caught up with his pace as he walked threw the hallways.

"Sir, you had a call from a Mr. Rumiko. He request for you to call back."

Naraku had shut his office door before the man had finished.

Already pulling out his cell phone, he found Rumiko in his contacts.

The phone rang twice.

"Naraku." Rumiko spoke.

"You requested my call." Naraku sounded relaxed, he was relaxed, he was very....

"Yes. I'm coming to see Kagome." Rumiko said flatly.

Naraku let out a small amused laugh.

"I don't believe that now is the best time."

"I really don't care what your schedule is Naraku, I'm working around mine, so tell you what, I'll be down in two days. Make sure she's ready."

There was a click, and Naraku growled low in his throat.

There was a knock at his door, and he called for whoever it was to come in.

Holding the bridge of his nose, he sighed at seeing who it is.

"Master Naraku." Suikotsu bowed.

"What is it?" Naraku half growled out.

"We have found a match." He said with much pleasure.

"Excellent. The surgery will take place tomorrow."

As the Dr. turned to leave, a thought popped into Naraku's head.

"And Suikotsu, find out why the chip was blocked while my pets were _away._"

"Yes Master."

He checked his .44 magnum to make sure it was loaded, just in case.

James had met up with the contact, and one of his friends from his Marine Corps days. They where dressed almost identical to him, with different variety of weapons. James friend, Shippo, had served with him in the Marines. They had fought together at the infamous Battle of Blood Gulch. Which they just barley survived.

Now they would again be fighting alongside each other, as they prepared to raid Naraku's mansion. The contact he had met was a friend of Shippo's who had volunteered to come along and help on the raid. For a nice big paycheck of course.

They checked their gear one last time, loaded their weapons, clicked the safeties off, and hopped over the wall protecting Naraku's mansion from curious eyes. The plan was simple and was to take only 10 minutes tops. Sneak past the perimeter security, reach the house, disable the security system, eliminate anything that moved, find Inuyasha, and get the fuck out.

By the time Naraku figured out what was going on; James would be miles away, with Shippo and the other man, covering their exit and taking off in different directions so as to confuse anyone who might spot them on the way out. Stealth and speed was the key here. Get in quick, get out quicker.

They dashed across what could be a back yard, and silently took cover against the wall of the house. James spotted a door to his left, and moved towards it. Before he reached it however, it opened, and a man came out, carrying what looked like loads of bloody bandages to a nearby trash can.

The door closed behind him, and before the man could even breathe, James was behind him. He silently slid a hand up to the mans mouth, and jerked his head back. He silently slit the mans throat, and let him drop to the ground as he gurgled and sputtered his last words.

Shippo picked him up and put him in the trash can, and they moved back toward the door. James silently pushed the door open, they were in.

"_Kagome, this is all your fault." Inuyasha's eyes had so much hatred in them._

_She looked down to the dead body, she couldn't cry..._

_Rin lay motionless on a cold metal table._

"_What have you done?" Her parents..._

_They both ran to Rin's side._

"_We trusted you with her." Her father looked sternly up at her, as if she had let Rin get lost in a store, and hadn't killed her...._

"_What are you going to do now?" A voice came from no where...._

_But it was so familiar. Naraku._

"_You've killed her."_

_Kagome looked down, no one was there anymore._

_Only Rin, where had everyone else gone?_

_Rin sat up, the blood still gushing from her chest, her face pale..._

"_You promised you'd protect me Kags..."_

_Rin disappeared._

"_Rin!" Kagome reached out. She was gone, and Kagome was falling._

Her eyes flying open, she found herself in actual darkness, though this frightened her, it was better than being in her nightmares.

Kagome let it out a loud cry.

The pain was back- and worse. She remembered the last few hours...

All of the blood...

She remembered what Rin had said in her nightmare, "_You promised..."_

Kagome tried to rap her arms around herself, but pulled back when she still felt blood oozing out.

Crying herself back into the blackness of the mind, she whispered ever so lightly,

"_I'm sorry...."_

**I really don't know what to think of this chapter!**

**I hope you guys loved it of course!**

**Make sure to review.**

**And I really am starting to adore this James guy!**

**Review Review!**

**Always**

**And Forever**

**KK! (&& Eric lol)**


	13. Chapter 14

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**Author: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Co-Author: ****REVOLUTION 25**

**I am uberly-happpy about the amount of reviews we got. They were all great, and we adored them all. Thank you! I'm glad that you all worried about Rin. Lol.**

**I have to apologize, for how long it has taken for me to update, my Internet was down. Sorry, but hope you enjoy!**

**Day 15. 11: 03 a.m.**

"Hey james."

Miroku said after a few rings.

"Any updates with the girl?"

He asked.

Wasting no time.

Inuyasha watched closely as James spoke into the phone. He hadn't forgotten Rin, but at the moment, he knew that she was alright. He had to make sure she was safe now.

Kagome was still asleep,

"Yeah. I sent out a few of my men this morning. Shes in a hospital in New York City. She underwent a heart transplant.

"She was awake and conscious when they found her. I have a team standing by. Want me to evacuate her?"

James considered for a moment. "No." He finely said.

"We don't want to make any moves just yet. Naraku is still searching for us. Have a team keep watch on her at all times and inform me immediately if Naraku shows. We make no moves until i give the orders."

James glanced at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't feeling very patient, before James even closed his phone all the way, he asked,

"Is she okay?"

"Shes fine. Shes recovering from surgery. I have men keeping an eye on her until we can safely get her out of there. That will be the first place Naraku will think to look for us."

Inuyasha bit his lip, he wanted to get her now. He wanted her to be here when Kagome woke up.. He wanted her to be safe too.

"We cant wait long, he'll take her out of there. He'll hide her, just so we have to come out, we have to get her before its to late."

He could hear the hysteria ring in his voice James shook his head.

"The team I have there is one of the best, they're on loan from a friend. She'll be fine. In two days we'll go get her, and get the three of you out of here. Don't worry, if Naraku does try to take her out of there my team will get her before he has a chance to"

Inuyasha said nothing, turning around in somewhat disgust, he began to walk down the hallway that led to Kagome's room. When James saw that Inuyasha still looked frustrated, he continued.

"We cant make any moves, all you'd be doing is putting Kagome in unnecessary danger. Is that really what you want to do to her?"

James saw this one strike home. At those words, Inuyasha stopped. Clenching his fist until he could feel his deadly nails brake the top layer of his skin, he thought everything over for a minute, he finally mumbled a quick reply,

"Yea, I get it."

After washing off the blood that he had drawn from his own hands, he walked down the hallway that led to where Kagome was still unconscious.

Leaning against the wooden doorway, he looked in at her.

She looked so peaceful, he wished he could let her stay like that forever, never having to see the worried look in her eyes again...

"I guess I just caught him off guard."

Bankotsu spoke into the phone in a hushed whisper.

He'd called Naraku as soon as he had the man unconscience.

"I'll send someone to pick him up."

Bankotsu looked at the man who was sitting up against the wall of the closet he'd dragged him into.

He didn't feel sorry for him.

This was business.

And Bankotsu knew this man had information about where Inuyasha and Kagome where.

He'd probably die...

And for a minute, Bankotsu began to think.

Does this man have a family?

Friends?

Is he good or bad?

Who's going to miss him?

Shaking his head, he stopped thinking about it.

This was business.

Letting your feeling get into it was not a good ideal.

Besides, at the end of the day, he was still getting paid.

This man meant nothing to him, he thought, right before he walked out of the room.

James strode into the kitchen and rummaged around for something to eat. He was hungry, and he was willing to bet that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. He found some pancake batter and decided to go with that.

As he started to cook, his MP3 softly playing music over the radio from a few of his favorite movies, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He hummed along with the music quietly to himself, something he very rarely did in order to maintain his 'Bad ass' appearance.

He was making a third batch of pancakes, more than necessary but it was something to do, when his senses kicked in and told him that somebody else was in the kitchen. He turned cautiously, hand on his pistol, only to see that it was Inuyasha.

James turned back around slowly and began once again to flip the gooey mess.

"How long have you been here?" James asked, trying to keep his voice on a friendly level.

Inuyasha took a minute to answer.

Finally coming up with the reply of, "Awhile."

It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't like James, in a small way, he admired him and was grateful towards him for saving Kagome and his self.

Though, in some ways, Inuyasha couldn't stand the fact that James had saved Kagome, when Inuyasha couldn't.

"Hungry?" James asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Not really." Inuyasha answered back.

He hadn't been in the mood for eating in a while now.

"She still sleeping?" James asked. He wasn't daft. He could feel the tension.

Inuyasha didn't like that he didn't use her name.

"Yea, Kagome is still sleeping." Inuyasha hadn't meant to sound as venomous as he had.

James could hear the bitterness in his voice.

He felt for the kid, everything he'd gone through in about two weeks, but still couldn't help his next words.

"Look kid, we only have to be in the same house for two more days, okay? Can we try to get along?"

James hadn't turned around, but after hearing a 'Keh' he did, only to see Inuyasha not sitting in the same seat, looking around, he saw Inuyasha no where, shaking his head and turning back to flipping the to large pancake, he began to hum again.

"Holy shit!"  
The mans eyes were wide open, and he looked as if he were gasping for air.  
The droplets of water that fell off his face hit the floor.

Naraku hadn't found a way to wake him up, so he'd been dumping cold water on him for about twenty minutes now, not wanting too harm him anymore until he got his information.

After the man found his breath, he shouted in a confused voice, "Where am I?"

Naraku walked out from the shadows, "I'm asking the questions."

The man had a look of worry in his eyes that could only be seen by Naraku.  
"What do you want from me?"  
The man asked, starring directly at the gray wall seven feet away from him.

"You see," Naraku began, walking around him, "I seem to be missing something, actually it was stolen from me. I would love to get it back."

He didn't answer.  
"Now, I know that you have information about where my precious, precious items might be."

Still the man said nothing.  
Squatting down right in front of him, Naraku looked directly at him, "So lets make a deal, you keep your pathetic life, if you tell me where I can find my pets?"

The man knew he was serious.  
They'd all been told about him.  
Fuck him, he wasn't going to betray his squad.

"Fuck you." He said looking directly back at Naraku.  
"You aren't getting shit out of me."

"Oh?" said Naraku. He stood up, and kicked the man square in the stomach, sending the chair backwards into the wall.

The man fell with the chair as it crashed to the floor. His head lying on solid concrete he coughed up blood. He suddenly felt a boot being placed on top of his head, ready to crush his skull, with increasing pressure.

A picture was thrown down in front of his eyes, and he recognized it from his wallet of his family. "You think that I can only hurt you? I could easily bring your family in here, see if they know anything. Would you like that?"

He thought for a minute, about everything he had, his two little girls, his beautiful wife, his baby boy on the way.

Seeing all of this in his mind, he began to stutter, "I-I, I don't know much, I know who does know. I'm not sure where they are."

He knew he would never be able to forgive himself for betraying his own men, but he had his own family to think about, he had to think about them first.

"Give me a name."

"M-Miroku... Miroku Yamamoto.."

Smiling, Naraku called, "Nashi!"  
Walking in, came a man, "Take care of him."  
With that, Naraku was gone.  
And so was one of Miroku's trusted men.

James walked into Kagome and Inuyasha's room as quietly as he could,, his heavy combat boots not making a sound. Inuyasha and Kagome where sleeping, Kagome was curled into a ball next to Inuyasha as he held her close in his arms.

James silently made his way around the room, picking up bloody bandages, and throwing them in the trash. He couldn't resist pulling a blanket out of the closet and covering the two sleeping forms with it.

The corners of his mouth twitched in a slight smile as Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha in her sleep. He stood near the bed for a second watching them. They where his responsibility now. He sighed to himself and walked out of the room, noiselessly closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha woke up when he felt Kagome turn in her sleep.

He felt odd.

Falling asleep like that, he yawned a few times. It was late now... He could feel it.

He noticed that Kagome and him where now under a blanket.

Sniffing the air, he could tell James had been in there.

"Inuyasha?......"

Kagome asked, in her somewhat unconscious state, pulling his thoughts away from the smell of the air.

He could tell she was starting to wake up, and not just dreaming.

She'd been restless now for about twenty minutes.

Inuyasha found that it was easy to watch her sleep for hours, very easy...

She was so beautiful...

Inuyasha watched as her eyes started to open slowly, she found his eyes immediately.

Kagome didn't feel anything for a moment, no fear, no sadness, no responsibility, all she found was Inuyasha's eyes...

After a few moment though, the glossy look in her eyes was taken over by a tinge of fear that only Inuyasha could see.

Finally, Kagome sat up, feeling tired, and soar.

"Wheres Rin Inuyasha?"

She saw him slightly cringe.

So she hurriedly asked again, "Inuyasha, where is Rin?"

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face when she had so frantically sat up, Inuyasha answered softly, "She's okay."

He could see her calm a little bit after that.

Another moment of silence, and she sat up fully.

Shaking her head as if she where shaking off after thoughts, she looked at the clothes she was now in, the bandages, the scars....

Kagome examined the overly sized black shirt she was in, almost long enough to be a short dress, she gasped at the bandaged that covered practically every inch of her skin, and finally, she traced one of the scars that was healing with her finger....

"Inuyasha....."

He waited for her to sort her thoughts.

"Where are we?" She said after a hard swallow.

"A safe house. Away from Naraku."

He said, his voice sure.

Kagome wasn't one to usually let her emotions play across her face, but her jaw dropped.

"What? How? When?"

She managed to stutter out.

He knew this was confusing for her, the last thing she probably remembered was Naraku beating her...

Inuyasha growled at that thought.

Kagome couldn't think, she remembered falling asleep in the dark, trying to move... but it had hurt, she had stayed....

And now she was here?

"Someone saved us. We're okay now. My father sent him."

A few minutes of processing that, and she blurted out,

"I want to see Rin."

Inuyasha stiffened.

He knew he had to explain it to her at one point, but James hadn't even convinced him that she'd be safe, how was he supposed to convince Kagome?

"You can't..."

Inuyasha whispered out.

Kagome could feel the tears come to her eyes, but she couldn't help it...

She heard herself whisper, "Why not Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...." He didn't look worried though.

She stood up, anger burning at her feet, "Damn it Inuyasha! What aren't you telling me?"

She was gritting her teeth now, the tears flowing down her face, and for some odd reason, she couldn't get a hold of herself.

He could see her freaking out, he also stood up, walking around the bed, he rapped his arms around her.

Sitting them both down, he could still feel her rigid in his arms.

"Calm down."

His voice was soft.

"She's okay. She's just not here. Not right now, but we'll be with her soon, okay?"

He said, kissing her cheek lightly, brushing away some of her tears with his fingers.

After a few long minutes, Kagome picked herself up again.

She still couldn't understand why she felt so... out of it?

She sat next to Inuyasha, wiping away the last of the tears, she began, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry... I um.... Wheres Rin?"

"She's at a hospital."

Kagome looked confused, and asked, "Did you take her there?"

Looking away, as if ashamed, Inuyasha took his time to answer.

"No."

Kagome didn't know weather to be confused, or just go straight to being angry.

Inuyasha took her moment of silence as a chance to explain.

"Kagome, he would have killed you, I had to get you out of there..."

He trailed off.

"So you left her?"

Kagome asked standing up again.

"Kagome let me explain." Inuyasha asked, now feeling like he should have thought of a better way to tell her..

"Theres nothing to explain. She's probably terrified! How could you leave her?"

Her voice now had reached a new level of volume.

Not waiting for him to answer, she started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to get her."

She said, in a final tone.

Inuyasha watched sadly as she limped her way to the door.

A few feet away from the door, and her knees buckled.

She could feel the pain, herself falling, once again, but made sure her head did not hit the floor.

She sat on her feet, holding her stomach tightly, feeling the pain more now than ever.

Inuyasha walked over to her, coming down to her level, he picked her up.

She stiffened a tad bit, but didn't refuse.

Laying her back down on the bed, her head softy landed deeply into the pillow, "You can't help her like this."

Inuyasha told her, gesturing towards her battered body.

She said automatically, "You shouldn't of left her."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could manage.

At this point, he knew, if he had to redo it, he would do the same thing.

Rin was, and is okay now.

Kagome wasn't. He understood, Kagome wanting to protect her, but someone also had to protect Kagome.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Kagome didn't feel the energy to sit up, she didn't feel the anger rush threw her, as it did before, and she didn't feel sad.

She mostly just felt tired.

Like, all that mattered right now, was falling asleep again.

She kept her eyes open, because she could still hear Inuyasha talking.

"....and yea, she'll be there. James has men watching her."

"James..."

She repeated the name slowly, not remembering him, should she remember him?

Inuyasha could tell she was sleepy again.

But he had to keep her awake, had to talk to her....

"Who's James?"

She asked after yet again, another yawn.

"He saved us..." Inuyasha said regretfully.

Again, he was grateful, but just a little upset that he couldn't of saved Kagome his self.

"But not Rin..."

Kagome spoke softly, but not angrily.

Tucking another piece of hair back into place, Inuyasha said, "We're gunna get her. Don't worry."

He lay down beside her, lacing each of her small fingers in between his deadly ones.

"Kagome?..."

"Hmm?."

"I want to talk about something."

Kagome opened her eyes again, she had been drifting off, but now he sounded serious.

Sitting up painfully, she turned her body towards him, wanting to give him all of her attention.

Wiping the rest of the sleepiness away from her eyes, she nodded for him to go on.

He kept running his thumb over her hand, finally looking up, he said, "I want to talk about after....."

She wasn't quite sure what he meant, she had an ideal, but that was delusional thinking....

Nodding again, he went on.

"Kagome, what are you gunna do, I mean, after this is all over?"

She wasn't going to lie.

She'd thought about it.

About just going back to her old life, she wasn't sure she could...

In a small voice, she half heartily whispered out, "I'm not sure..."

He nodded. It was her turn to go on.

She sighed.

"Inuyasha... I honestly don't know, I guess, I've thought about it.."

"And?" He pressed.

Avoiding the question completely, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

He could tell that if this conversation was going to go anywhere, he was going to have to take it there.

"Kagome, I want you to come back with me."

He knew it was a selfish thing to ask, but he was sure he couldn't let her go now...

After a minute, she said, "I can't leave Rin..."

Inuyasha hadn't even thought of that...

"Of course not." He said .

Biting her lip, she said, "Why?"

He knew what she meant.

"Kagome, I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I can go without you now....."

She nodded.

"You mean so much to me now, I can't picture... I can't picture never seeing you again, I can't picture waking up, and you not being there..."

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips...

Nodding once again, she laid herself beside him.

She could feel the bed beneath her now.

She could feel everything.

The softness, the glow of the light on the stand..

The stuffiness of the room, for there were no window.

As close as she was to Inuyasha, she could feel the beat of his heart, and she tried to calm hers now, for she was sure he could feel hers...

She played with his hands for another minute, running her fingers over his claws.

Looking up into his eyes, she saw he meant it, every word he said, "You'd really want to spend forever with me?"

Inuyasha also looked down, seeing fear, resentment, sadness, hurt, and coldness in her eyes...

He mentally shivered, but he could also see the warmth, the determination, and the hope.

And so he answered,

"Forever."

**Hey!**

**Hope you guys adored the chapter!**

**I wanted to do something exciting, since I hadn't posted in a while, sorry, thought Inu && Kags could use a break.**

**Promise, I will never leave you guys hanging that long again!**

**Uhm.**

**Besides that, you guys did an amazing job on reviewing last time, thank you very much!**

**Review Review!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

KK [[Eric]]


	14. Chapter 15

.  
**Virgin Of The Month.****  
Author: GrNDaySk8rChic96  
Co-Author: REVOLUTION 25  
Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I have to apologize greatly for how I've been updating, I have no real excuses, and all I can say is sorry.  
It is summer, please try to understand.  
I will try harder to get faster updates.**

**Day: 16. 11:33a.m.**  
"Go away..."  
Mumbled an overly sleepy Kagome to an excited Inuyasha.

Inuyasha played with a strand of hair that lay across her pail face.  
Her eyes where closed against the harsh light of the sun that was now streaming threw the curtains that Inuyasha so pleasantly opened.

"Wake up.."  
He whispered, half sang.  
He lay back down on the bed, so close he could feel her breath.  
She winced as she opened her eyes the tinniest bit.

A small grin spread across her face without her permission as she kept her eyes opened.  
Finally she rolled over onto her tummy, and propped herself up on her elbows.  
Inuyasha watched, mystified, even in the morning...  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
Her hair was a mess, everywhere.  
She couldn't even open her eyes all the way, she had bruises and scars that where to painful to even look at... and...  
She still looked beautiful, more than ever...  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, he sat up while Kagome tried to gain some type of consciousness.

She was looking straight ahead now.  
Thinking.  
She was remembering a dream she had had..  
Just before she had been woken up, it wasn't a nightmare, but a dream...  
Turning her head again, she saw Inuyasha starring at her intently.

"You seem happy..." Her voice seemed groggy to her.

Sitting up all the way on the covers that Kagome's small body still laid under, he spoke.  
"I am happy. More than happy."  
And for a second he paused, choosing his next words as carefully as ever, "We're going home."

"Theres some business we need to handle."  
Naraku said, his voice confident and hard as he walked into Miroku's office.

Miroku looked up from his computer screen.  
Looking around, Naraku walked forward, and sat himself into the leather chair displayed in front of Miroku's desk.

"You have something thats mine."

Being coy, Miroku looked him directly in the eyes, and said, "I don't know what that could possibly be."  
Smirking, Naraku went on.  
"Now, this could be handled a few ways. To bad I'm not willing to negotiate. I want the two children back."

Knowing there was no way of lying, no way of walking away from this one or denying what was so obviously true, Miroku said, "No."

Letting out a small chuckle, Naraku began, "You built what you have from the ground up, isn't that right? You where a nobody, accomplished all of this," He said gesturing around the room, "on your own. Now wouldn't it be quite a pity for everything to be destroyed, all of it."

"Your bluffing." Was all Miroku countered back.  
"I've already killed a dozen of your men. I have hundreds of men who could delete all of your accounts with the push of a button. I can screw your whole operation beyond your wildest dreams, now just think, are these two kids worth it?"

Naraku was leaning forward now, though the desk was to large for him to be in Miroku's face.  
Miroku did not say any words for a few moments.  
He knew who this man was.  
Knew what he was capable of.  
And knew he would do them.  
Naraku was a crazy man. Wanting things, just because he shouldn't, or couldn't have them.  
Miroku had built this business on his own, and he knew Naraku had the power, and resources, to screw him up. No matter how much Miroku did not want to admit it, Naraku was more powerful than him in many ways, and he wasn't so sure he could take his chances.

Going with what his gut was telling him, he spoke.  
"I want twelve million."  
"ten."  
"Deal."

And just like that, Miroku Yammatto had sold out one of his best friends for ten million dollars.  
Business, was business.

"Why aren't you having her dropped off here?"  
James asked to Miroku over the phone while he began to pack his gear up.  
"Not enough time. It's simplest if while you are on the plane, you have a quick stop to get her, a few minutes."

James thought on this while he put his XM-8 rifle into its case.

"Okay."  
There was a pause, and then, "And Miroku, Thank you, for everything."

Miroku replied with a simple, "Yea."  
And hung up the phone.

"You have to meet him sometime."  
"I know..."

Kagome had finally gotten up, and was now dressed in baggy jeans, and a somewhat tight red t-shirt.  
Inuyasha mentally shook his head, she didn't want to meet James.  
For what reasons, he didn't know.  
"Come on."

Inuyasha whispered as he held out his right hand in front of her.  
"It'll be okay."

Taking his hand, she swallowed.  
It's not that she didn't want to meet him, she was grateful to him...  
He saved her.  
She didn't even really know why she was so hesitant about this.  
But like most things, she knew she had to do it.  
Get it over with.

Kagome took her steps slowly, and Inuyasha stayed patient with her, it was her first time out of the room, and he somewhat understood.

The hall was dimly lit, no windows, and wooden walls.  
She could see the entrance up ahead a few feet to a larger room, or kitchen.

They both stepped into the lighter room, which ended up being a living room, and she saw him.  
He did look intimidating.  
Maybe a tad bit bigger than Naraku..

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand.  
She never really liked meeting people, it made her nervous in a way.  
First impressions meant a lot, and she always seemed to screw up on them.

Besides those lone facts, there was something about this man.  
She could feel it.  
She bit her bottom lip. She could feel the sadness that surrounded him, even though he didn't look it, he seemed... hurt.

Kagome hadn't noticed she'd been starring until her head snapped up to look at Inuyasha who cleared his throat.

"James." He said, his voice once again making Kagome look at him in awe.

The man turned around, he looked ruff. He was wearing all black.  
He looked neither mean, nor kind.  
He had a look about him that Kagome couldn't quite pin down.

James turned himself completely around, slowly, so as to not startle her. His eyes, she noticed, held no trace of the spark that always seemed to light up Inuyasha's eyes.

The man got up, and walking over to her with small strides, he held out his hand, introducing his self in a deep calm voice,  
"Master Gunnery Sargent James."

Kagome's petite hand found it's way to his and he shook.  
"Kagome..."  
Her voice was soft.  
Inuyasha obviously heard it perfectly, but James barely caught it.

For a quick second, it felt like the world went dark around her, and she could feel the hurt radiating from deep inside of this man...  
The hurt she didn't see on the outside...

She shook her head quickly with a small gasp that neither of the men seemed to notice.

And the blackness disappeared.  
Before Kagome knew what had happened, she was softly being looked over by James.  
"Her bandages need to be changed."  
After a few seconds, "And a warm bath could probably help a lot to."  
Another few seconds.

"She'll probably need help with that."  
Kagome flinched back an inch.  
She didn't like that he was talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Okay?"  
"Got it."

Inuyasha slightly tugged at the hand that was still in his.  
Kagome didn't move though.

She was barely noticing the room.  
She'd been paying so much attention to James.

She hadn't noticed that things looked out of place, bags were everywhere...

"When are we leaving?"  
The words shot out of her mouth to fast.

"In about four hours. So I suggest you both get ready."

Kagome could feel the ground wobble under her feet.  
But knew no one else could feel it.  
It was so weird..  
The thought of home..  
Things being back to normal.  
With in a day... She'd be back in Tokyo...

Inuyasha had different thoughts.  
What would happen once he got back..  
What would his father think..  
And for the first time in a while, he thought about Kikyo...

Her words rang in his head, "I never want to see you again Inuyasha!"  
They'd been fighting..  
He wouldn't, couldn't tell her that he loved her.  
And she'd been angry about it.  
It was a stupid fight, but he knew he couldn't go back.

At times, he had thought that he had deep feelings for Kikyo.  
That they could be for each other.  
But now...  
Kagome...

And to James, this was just another job. A job that he was trying very hard not to get  
Attached to. A job that was going to be over in a few hours.

Before Kagome could get her thoughts straightened out, she felt her feet taking small steps with Inuyasha again.

Him being patient.  
Him being gentle.

She still felt weak, still depending on Inuyasha's hand for support.  
She hated it...  
Needing someone...

After walking down the dimly lit hall, Inuyasha brought her to a bathroom.  
Walking in before her, there two hands still interlocked, Inuyasha turned on a light, flipping a switch on the left wall.

Kagome smiled walking in.  
It was a nice bathroom.  
Big even.  
There was a duck theme that went with it.  
Everything being yellow, with some kind of duck on it.

Inuyasha looks back at her, a smile tugging at his lips.  
Kagome passed the mirror.  
Seeing herself for the first time in a long time.  
Inuyasha stopped with her.  
She cringed at the scars on her face that she didn't know were there...

Kagome lifted a hand to one of the scars that lay on her high right cheek..  
It bled no longer.  
No band aid covering the "N" that now scared her face...

It would soon fade into a white "N." No longer the red it as now.  
But would always be there.

"Come on..." Inuyasha whispered regretfully  
not taking her eyes off of the face that looked back at her in the mirror; she followed him a little further back.  
Coming to a tub, Inuyasha sat her down on the ledge of it.  
He turned the knob with the small red dot on it.

Feeling the water, making sure it wasn't to hot.

He kept his hand under the water, his other hand still holding Kagome's.  
Kagome memorized the design of the tile.  
Her head finally cleared after all this time.

The minutes passed so quickly when she heard the water turn off.  
And the room went silent.  
Inuyasha brought up his hand that had been under the water.  
Running it across her cheek, letting droplets of water drip down.

The warm water felt alien like on her skin.  
Like she hadn't felt the warmth of it in days.....

Taking Kagome's arm lightly, he began to unwrap the gauze that covered her.  
Inuyasha couldn't stand the smell of the blood; at least with the gauze the smell was dimmed.  
After that the next arm.

"Inuyasha..."  
Kagome started slowly, but finished.  
"I'm okay; I can do this by myself."

He looked at her, with genuine concern and love in his eyes.  
"No, I'm going to take care of you from now on Kagome, I promise."  
He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the head.

She was very embarrassed about doing this in front of him, but she trusted him, so she let him continue to help her.  
He slowly and carefully began to unwrap the gauze that was wound around her small body.

Once he had finished taking the old bandages off, he turned around while she undressed, although she left her underwear on.

He then helped her slowly lower herself into the tub. The warm water burned some of  
Her half open wounds, but she gritted her teeth and kept letting him help her down into the water, trying her best not to let out the tiniest whimper of pain.

Once in the water Inuyasha began to help her wash her hair, and her arms and legs, it was very embarrassing for both of them, as they where both beet red, but Inuyasha ventured on.

After a while, things weren't so weird.

And it felt normal.  
Like he was supposed to be there, helping her.

Anyway he could.

After a while, he found out that she was very ticklish.

It made him smile, to think that the girl in front of him, the girl who was supposed to be so tough, so independent, was ticklish..

He liked the thought of taking care of her.

For her to be his to take care of....

The more he thought about it, he couldn't wait to get home.

To start things.

A new kind of life.

With Kagome in it.

Kagome wasn't truly there.

She didn't want to be.

She was embarrassed, and she couldn't make the red that she knew was covering her cheeks disappear.

But she couldn't help but give in to his touch...

To feel some kind of joy from his warmness...

She looked up, and saw he was starring at her face.

"What is it?"

She asked softly, her cheeks turning three different shades of red.

"Nothing."

He said with a soft smile.

"Absolutely nothing."

And with that, he kept softly scrubbing over the scars that would forever more, mark her body.

He'd already guessed that he would have to meet her at some point.  
But the way it happened, it all seemed so weird.  
The way she looked at him, in a way like she knew him.

She looked so helpless.  
So hurt.  
So bruised.

He shook away the bad feelings. He couldn't get attached to them, he wouldn't allow himself to. This is why he continued attempting to talk about her like she wasn't there. He couldn't get attached to them; it was just another job, that's all.  
He knew something could go wrong at some point.  
But as of right now, everything was going according to plan.  
Though there was still a feeling that lingered.

"Ah!"  
She let out a sharp gasp as she her feet fall out from under her, and prepared herself for the harsh floor beneath her.  
"Be careful."

Opening her eyes, she found herself in Inuyasha's arms.

She held the white towel closely to her.

Making his way out of the bathroom, he carried her bridal style across the hall.  
Once back in the room, he set her down on the bed.  
She still held her towel, and looked at him disapprovingly.

"What?"  
He asked, knowing he did something wrong.  
"Are you done yet?"

Smiling devilishly, he spoke, "Get dressed, we're out of here in twenty minutes."

Her heart skipped a beat...  
"M'kay."  
He left the room, and she looked at the bed she was sitting on.  
Laid out was an outfit.

A white tank top that looked like id fit perfectly, a pair of dark jeans.  
Socks.  
Underwear.  
And a bra.

She had to wonder where he could have possibly gotten any of this, shaking her head with a smile, she just put the clothes on.

Opening the door to find him there, she asked, "Uhm, I kind of need more gauze."  
She said to him.  
Biting his lip, he turned around and walked off, showing back up in thirty seconds, he held a new role of gauze.

He sat her back down, and once again helped her with wrapping her wounds..

"It'll take us about ten more minutes."  
James was talking to Inuyasha.  
They were all in the car now, driving to some jet.  
James was silently cursing to himself,  
'Why hadn't their escort shown up at the rendezvous?'

It would take about ten more minutes to get there.

The car was black, tinted windows.  
After a few more minutes, they came to a long stretch of rode, Kagome hadn't talked the whole way there, and she finally said, "I see it."

Inuyasha who had been drifting off into space snapped his head forward.  
Seeing the small jet, he nodded.  
His fingers intertwined with hers, he squeezed a little.

They came to a slow stop, right in front of the jet.  
Inuyasha opened the door, and helped her out.  
They boarded the plane, and Inuyasha felt good.  
He felt safe.

His father had many planes like this, and it already made him feel at home.  
In a few hours...

After settling in, putting on seat belts, getting something to drink, and waiting for James to get back from talking with the pilot, the plane rumbled to a start, and they were off to Tokyo.

"You're nervous."  
Inuyasha told Kagome, the playful smile that he only ever let her see, displayed across his face.

"A little… A lot."  
She finally said blushing.  
"But it's not only meeting everyone, you know? It's being back again. I feel like maybe we missed something..."

They'd been talking about what it'd be like, once they got back.  
"I guess I understand."

As they went on with there conversation, James couldn't help but over hear every detail of it.  
For a moment, he longed to tell them that, they weren't the ones who missed something, everyone else was.  
That when they got back, things probably would be different, only because this one experience has changed them so greatly.  
That when they get back, it could go two ways: Both of them could be in shock, Have post traumatic stress disorder, and forever more be traumatized.  
Or, they both become stronger people from it, from everything that has happened to them.

In mid thought, he felt the plane trying to land.  
James got up immediately, by this time the plane had fully landed, and his hand was already on the cockpit door, shotgun in hand.

On returning, James announced, "Kagome, we are here to pick up Rin."  
A smile shot across her face, she was so sure it would have taken longer.  
Unbuckling herself, she shot up, Inuyasha unbuckling him self right behind her.

James opened the door for her, she was so quick getting out of it, he didn't even have a chance to look out.

She stopped at a railing, it was there once she got off the plain.  
She looked down, to the middle of the what seemed to be court yard.  
Everything, everything that had happened....

She felt a hurt in her stomach, a tightening of some sort.

She knew Inuyasha was right behind her, but she couldn't turn around, couldn't take her eyes off of what was right in front of them.

"Back in the plane!"

She could hear James yelling from what seemed to be a distance.  
In front of her, was a man.  
And a child.  
But not just a man, a devilish man.  
Who lived on people's fears and pain.

And not just a child.  
But a small girl who Kagome loved more than anything.  
A small girl who Kagome had raised, and would give her life for.

All around them, where men, guns, trucks and more.

Standing more than ten feet away, Naraku held Rin's hands.  
Rin crying, and Naraku with a smirk on his face.

In his other hand, he held a microphone.

The words he was saying, she couldn't comprehend.  
But the next two words, she did.  
She felt herself slip, her knee's buckling, and Inuyasha catching her by her waist, holding her up.

She felt the deep and horrid voice of the man standing ten feet away from her go on, but all she ever caught of what he was saying, was_ "Welcome Home..."_

**I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
Review review review pleasez!  
I'll try to have an update up soon!  
Always**

**Forever  
KK!  
**


	15. Chapter 16

VOTM.  
**Author: GrNDaySk8rChic96  
Co-Author:Revolution25  
Hey guys, long time no see I know. But I really do hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

"No!"  
She bolted straight up in her sleep, her hand automatically clutching at her chest.  
Her breathing erratic and her eyes unfocused.  
After a few moments, her hyperventilating like breathing slowed to a lesser speed, and soon enough was normal.

"Inuyasha..."  
She breathed out, in her head it sounded like a question, but coming out it was just his name filled with pain. She thought she knew she was in the house again, in a different room probably.  
This one had carpet, the floor soft.  
She could feel one silent tear slide down her left cheek; she let it fall away to the ground, making that be the first and last one.  
"He wouldn't want you to cry..." She mumbled out. "He's okay, he's always okay."  
After trying to convince herself that the horrible situation wasn't all so horrible, she got to her knees, and started feeling on the wall that she had been leaning against.  
Kagome felt so vulnerable, like anything could happen in the pitch blackness of this room.  
She took slow steps with her knees, feeling across the wall slowly, making sure that if there was a door anywhere, she wouldn't miss it.  
It wasn't soon until the memories of the day before, or what she hoped was only a day before.. How long had she been asleep?  
How much had she missed?  
The memories tried creeping past all of the little blocks she put up in her mind, all of the little doors she had locked up there...  
She shook her head hard.  
Not wanting to re-live those scenes...

It was supposed to be perfect...  
They where supposed to be home by now...

Trailing her finger lightly over the walls surface, still making her way around the room, she heard it then.  
The only sound that she'd heard for about a half an hour now since she'd been up.  
A door knob turning...  
Had she missed it?  
How?  
She'd been so careful.

Before she knew it, the room that had been to dark to see her hand in front of her face was now streaming with light that was pouring in from the opening door.  
She fell backward; her back hitting the wall, the door was directly across from her.  
She crushed herself into the wall as if somehow she could disappear into it.  
The blackness had eluded her into thinking that she would be able to see clearly in a light, everything was blurry to her.

But one thing wasn't, one thing was crystal clear, the man standing eight feet away from her.  
With the same malicious smile that he had had on the day before...  
The day everything happened...  
Every memory flooded into her head at that moment, breaking down all of the blocks and doors she'd held up so tightly before.  
"Kagome, stay with me here, the day has just begun, and we have so much to do."  
His voice was ice.  
Sarcasm playing in every word.  
He walked closer.  
And every detail of the day before played in her head, just like this....

_James had reacted, without hesitation, he pulled his Desert Eagle from its holster at his side, and whirled around and shot the two pilots now bearing down on them from behind, unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha._

James had grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha, pulling them away from the door.  
Instinctively, Kagome was as close to Inuyasha as possible.  
Everything had just happened so fast, Rin...  
She...  
He was going to kill her.  
"Shh..."  
Kagome could hear Inuyasha's voice in her ear; feel his arm around her waste.  
Holding her.  
She hadn't even noticed herself trying to make her way back to the door, trying to save Rin.

James then pushed them over to a corner of the plane, and told them to get down. He then walked over to one of the many bags he had stored in the cabin of the plane, opened it, and pulled out the other Kevlar Diamond weave vest. He walked back over to Inuyasha and handed it to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the vest quickly, putting it even quicker around Kagome's body.

James loaded up every weapon he had and made his way back to the door. He slowly opened the door, sticking the barrel of his gun through it first, so as not to be caught off guard. Naraku hadn't moved, and was still holding the crying child in front of him.

James took in the whole area with a glance. Five trucks, each with about seven men, 2 F-150's with Machine guns attached to the back with gunners on each, containing four other men, a Black sinister looking Limo, and about four demons, plus change.

James then heard Naraku call up to him from the load speaker. "Ah James, so nice of you to deliver my _pets straight back into my welcoming arms." He said, in that ever arrogant voice. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?" retorted James. "Why the fuck can't you just let them go?!"_

"Why would I let go of what is mine?"  
Naraku spoke back clearly.

James then pulled a detonator out of his pocket and held it up for Naraku to see. "You see this? This is a remote detonator. I've wired C4 to you're little "pets", so I'd advise you to back the fuck off or I'll blow them sky high. First the boy, then the girl."

It was a bluff, James hadn't done any such thing, and he certainly wasn't going to kill Inuyasha, he did want to get paid after all. But this little bluff just might work… and they could make it out of here.

Naraku's faced paled for a second, but then went back to its arrogant self. Seconds ticked by.

Then James noticed it, a shadow on the roof of the mansion, 'Shit! Sniper!', before he could move his hand the detonator was blown to bits by one of the snipers, a clean shot that did nothing to James.

In the millisecond after the detonator blew up, after James cursed himself a 1,000 times for not noticing the sniper, he decided to go for it. He was a Marine, he was indestructible, and he could fight his way out of this.

He brought his X-M8 up to bear, and charged down the stairs. He jumped over the little girl and just barley missed her, but tackled Naraku down the steps leading up to the plane... They crashed down onto the ground, "You're fucked now." He said to Naraku before slamming his head into the pavement for good measure. James stood up on Naraku, and swept his rifle back and forth, killing anything that got in the sights of his rifle.

Once the clip was empty, he pulled out his shot gun and started blasting away, making sure to give Naraku a quick burst in the chest as he stepped on his face. Six men fell to the shotgun blasts, and bullets whizzed past his head as Naraku's men opened up on him. He felt two rounds slam into his chest but the body armor easily stopped them.

With the shot gun out of ammo, James pulled out two pistols and ran for better cover near the fountain in front of Naraku's house. The sniper on the roof must truly be incredible, because he felt one of his pistols blasted out of his hand as he ran for cover.

Once behind the fountain he reloaded his XM-8, and also loaded up its grenade launcher. He popped up out of his cover and fired the grenade at one of the charging demons he had seen earlier. Then he turned his attention to the roof of the mansion and saw the tiny dot that was the sniper, he took quick and steady aim and then let off a short burst.

The sniper fell from the roof, and landed with an unheard 'Thump' onto the ground. James then felt like somebody had hit him with a baseball bat on his left shoulder, but ignored it. He let Naraku's men advance closer and closer before expending the last of his pistol and shotgun ammo on them.

He then resorted to hand to hand combat, punching and breaking bones, and even in one nasty case, squeezing a man's Adams apple until he heard it crunch. Then another of the Demons approached him and lifted him up off his feet before slamming him into the fountain.  
_  
He shook off the pain and spit the blood out of his mouth, and armed a grenade strapped to his chest. He lunged at the advancing demon intent on finishing him off, and latched onto him. He then proceeded to shove the grenade down the beast's throat, before kicking it away towards the other demon that was closing in on him._

Three more men charged at him guns firing sporadically, their rounds going way off target. James grabbed the gun of the nearest one and twisted the man around so that his back was pressed against James, who then grabbed the rifle, aimed at the other two and squeezed the trigger, cutting them down.

He then elbowed the man in the chest hard, and as the man bent over in pain he brought the rifle up and blew the mans head off. James tossed the body aside and tuned to face whoever was left.

He then felt three more sledgehammers hit him in his left leg, his left shoulder, and just to the right of his abdomen. He stood intent on finishing what he started as Naraku's men closed in on him; he raised his fists ready to fight. But just then heard Naraku's voice say, "…Alive, I want him alive!"

The men in front of him turned and looked at each other, before reaching towards their hips and pulling out tazers. James couldn't move fast enough and felt three sets of metallic darts slam into him. Then he felt as though he was on fire, and fell to the ground twitching.

On board the plane, Kagome gasped and clutched Inuyasha tightly as the door to the plane was thrown open violently. She had her head buried in his chest so was unable to see what sounded like a body being thrown into the plane.

Inuyasha stared, in a mix of horror and fascination at the bloody corpse that was tossed into the plane. It was James. His cloths where ripped and torn, the body armor in shredded remains. He was bleeding all over, and there where cuts and long scratches on his skin. However Inuyasha saw that he wasn't dead, as he coughed up a load of blood.

He was about to move over to try to help him, when 'he' walked into the plane. "Hello my pets. Again, welcome home." said Naraku, in that awful arrogant voice. He walked over to them, Inuyasha shielding Kagome protectively as best he could. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "You see? It is useless to fight me, you can never escape. You both belong to me now."

Inuyasha could feel Kagome shaking in terror, and hot tears from her eyes spilling onto him. But before he could say or do anything, he saw James struggling to get up behind Naraku. "Don't you dare turn your back on me." He heard James say in a commanding and menacing voice, full of anger and hate, but not an ounce of fear. "You aren't done with me yet. You've still got to get through me."

To Inuyasha's enormous surprise he saw James rise to his feet and assume a fighting stance. Naraku was on him in a second, he upper cut him right in the gut, which sent blood spilling from James's mouth.

He fell to his knee's his arms hanging limply at his side. Naraku opened his mouth to say something but _before the words could even form James struck. Inuyasha was surprised he had any strength left at all to move, let alone move so fast._

James lashed out at Naraku with his Ka-Bar, but he stumbled at the last second and the knife missed his heart, and only penetrated his shoulder. Naraku grabbed the knife from James without even flinching from the wound, and broke it in half. He then hit James hard in the chest and sent him sprawling back to the floor.

Naraku walked over to him. "I must say, I am impressed with you James, I thought you would have learned when to give up by now, especially after what happened to your men at Blood Gulch." Inuyasha saw James freeze. "Yes, I know all about you James. You are a very impressive soldier, and an incredibly skilled killer."

Naraku started to make his way back over to where Inuyasha sat shielding Kagome, but before he could reach them James called out to him again, his voice filled with pain. "I'll make you a deal…" said James, not moving from the floor. Naraku turned to face him again and laughed. "Quite stubborn aren't we? You are in no position to make any sort of deal."

"I'll work… for you… as a hit man, assassin… whatever..." said James, still not moving. Naraku turned and considered him for a second, looking faintly intrigued. "I'll work for free…" said James, moving ever so slightly. "You'd make a ton of money off using a hired man like me…" Inuyasha could see that now Naraku was interested, after all, all he cared about was money.  
Kagome was still shaking, and couldn't hear the quiet, but tense conversation going on between the men.

"Just… don't hurt them… They didn't do anything. Let them go. Keep me. Let Inuyasha and Kagome go. You'll make more money from me than you ever would off of them." said James, his voice regaining some of that commanding tone. 

By the time all of the events that had taken place yesterday had replayed so vividly in her mind, she blinked back to what was in front of her.  
Him.

It had seemed like hours had passed, but in truth it had only been minutes.  
Minutes that she wished she could forget...  
Minutes that had torn down every shred of hope.  
Memories that had torn down every shred of hope...  
Where they really memories, if they had happened only yesterday?

She found herself standing up, anger beginning to seethe through my veins.  
Her bangs made a shadow over her eyes, her fist clenched, feeling her nails bite into her palm, she breathed through her teeth, "Naraku, one day I'll stand over you dead body and laugh. Promise."

She was surprised by the coldness of her own words.  
She had never truly hated anyone, or thing.  
Never truly despised someone with such a great passion.  
Of course she'd disliked people, wished them to disappear at times.  
But never anything nearly as close as this...

She hated this man with every ounce of her being.  
This monster.  
She truly knew that without a doubt, if she had a chance, she would, could, kill him herself.

His smile was humorous, like Kagome had said something funny, though his eyes were still endlessly cold.  
He took two strides and was in front of her in half a second.  
His smile instantly gone, grabbing her chin with his deadly claws, he jerked her head up; the anger in her eyes that had bolted threw her now turning to fear once again.

He looked dead into her eyes.  
Looking for something.

The smile reappeared.  
"That's more like it."

He examined her for a few more seconds.  
"You fear me. Not revolt against me. You obey me. Not act as if you do not understand your consequences."

While that processed, or rather tried to process, she felt his large hand clasp around her wrist, a little squeeze and it could brake.

"W-Where are we going..."  
She hadn't thought he had heard,  
it had barely been a breath trying to form words.

He stopped mid stride, her wrist still uncomfortably in his hand.  
A little chuckle coming from him.  
"My lovely pet, we're going to see your dear friend. The only reason your beautiful body is not covered in blood at this moment."

He said the words with venom and regret covering every word heavily.

"James..."  
She breathed out once again.  
And the grip on her wrist only became tighter, her hand becoming tingly with the feeling of loss of blood.  
She bit her lip.  
He could help.  
He would help.

Inuyasha didn't know what to feel anymore.  
It felt like the anger that had once possessed his body, was gone.  
What had Naraku meant?  
About him never seeing Kagome again.  
He wanted nothing more than a glimpse of her...  
Just to know that she was okay.  
Breathing.  
He'd see her...  
he had to...  
if that bastard had hurt her again.  
There was that spark again. But it was always just a spark now, a spark of anger that ignited somewhere deep down, but went out just as quickly as it came.

He hadn't seen anyone, but his mind was perfectly intact.  
He hadn't lost track of time yet.  
His eyes could see past the sharpness of the dark still, and he knew exactly how long he'd been in there.  
Twenty-one hours. Four minutes. Five, six seven... seconds...  
He hadn't seen Rin.  
He hadn't seen James...  
Hell, last time he saw him Inuyasha wasn't even sure that the small rise and drop of his chest was a figment of his imagination, or real.  
But Kagome...  
Her scream, the high pitched scream that she'd let out when they'd taken her...  
It still echoed on in his head.  
He didn't hate it though.  
He hated that he was weak, that he couldn't of helped then.  
He hated that he had no idea where she was.  
Weather she was okay, bleeding hurting, dead...  
He shook his head.  
But the scream, it made him remember her voice more vividly.  
But he had this feeling, that she was okay. He couldn't picture her as anything else.  
He also knew that being angry and destroying the room wouldn't help.  
That going insane about this whole mess, it would only make things more complicated.  
He couldn't afford to be weak anymore.  
His mind needed to stay clear.  
Clear enough for him to think.  
He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
"Kagome..." He breathed out.

Naraku had only been answering her questions in short, menacing laughs, or sarcastic remarks.  
They'd been walking for a while.  
One pleasant thing she had noticed was that she was still wearing the same clothes.  
And bandages, they where looking really bad as of right now, but that still must have meant that they hadn't been here for to long.  
Nothing too much could have happened with in a few hours...

She passed a few people.  
A lot of them starring at the ground as they passed.  
And then they passed Kagura...  
She did not look down, but nor did she say a word.  
She didn't look at Naraku, but Kagome, starring deeply into her eyes, as if trying to leave a message there.  
It didn't work, but Kagome looked back, but only saw Kagura shaking her head.  
Finally, they where at the door...  
The door she would always remember, it led to the basement...  
A shiver ran down her back as Naraku grinned.  
"You remember." He whispered seductively into her ear as he put her in front of him, and she took the first step down.

"I-is that what you're doing again?"  
She asked in a voice that was laced with fear.  
She made her feet stop moving, and let her body drop, though it didn't drop far he still had an iron grip on her arm, and it reminded her of a child not wanting to do something, but there parents dragging them.  
She stared at him with eyes that could only be described as terrified.  
"No!"  
She screamed as she tried to pull her other arm out of his hold.  
He bent down, still holding her arm, and looked at her, like she was an animal, and she was misbehaving...  
A smile appeared on his face, and his other hand slightly slid across her cheek bone, caressing it.  
"My pet, you're so beautiful when nothing but fear glazes over your eyes."  
She said nothing.  
Only leaned back, away from his touch.  
"Please..." She whimpered out.  
"Ha, I owe you nothing. You try to escape countless times, disobey practically every one of my commands," grasping her chin he finishes "I will not hurt you right now. Not anything physically that is. This is not the reason I bring you here." He looked away, as if in thought.  
"Not this time anyways."  
He finished.  
He stood her up.  
She couldn't fight.  
He slid his arm around her waist, and her feet barely touched the floor as he guided her to the bottom of the steps.

Her feet didn't touch the ground at all now.  
She couldn't move as the memories flooded back of the pain she'd endured that day...  
Her body wouldn't let her move.  
He picked her up, and though somewhere in the back of her mind she hated herself for this, her body couldn't help but whimper into him.  
Closing her eyes tightly and burying her head.

It was about two minutes before they stopped and a door opened, the air was stiffer here.  
Was he putting her in the back of a basement?  
Killing her here?  
Was Inuyasha here?

She felt herself being placed onto the ground, still telling herself that opening her eyes could only be a bad thing.  
She felt Naraku move away the hair that covered her ear, tucking it gently behind it.  
"Be a good girl," He whispered, and at the moment, her life was in his hands. The softness of the voice made her want to cling to what couldn't hurt her.  
Her eyes where still closed "I will be back in minutes."  
She nodded once, a tear escaping.

She still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.  
Still sat in the darkness on her knees, counting the seconds.  
Then came a husky voice...  
One that she recognized.  
"Kagome...?"

Her eyes popped wide open at that instant, and she would have even run to James and hugged him.  
Just because.  
But he looked wrong...  
Looked like if she herself even touched him he would brake.

His mouth had dried blood around the edges of it and even more around his chin and down his front. His shoulder looked horribly twisted and mangled, and she thought she could see some bone even from this distance. It looked like he'd made something to hold his arm up, which she assumed was hurt in some way, out of his shirt.

His torso had six long, deep cuts in it, two of which still oozed blood, and there was another hole in his abdomen. But despite all this he smiled at her, his teeth bloody. "Look that bad, huh?" She nodded and he chuckled softly to himself.

After about thirty seconds of silence, she said.  
"I'm glad... Your okay." He looked back at her with those same seemingly  
lifeless eyes.

"Don't worry about me. We need to talk about what's happening."  
She nodded again for him to go on, but cut him off as soon as he started.  
"Should we really be talking about anything important? I mean... He's probably listening..."

James shook his head.  
"No, it was a part of the deal. That I talk to you alone."  
"Deal?" Kagome asked, confused.

He nodded  
"I made a deal with him. I have to work for him…"  
Before he said another word Kagome flinched back immediately, she was flat on her butt now, almost up against the door.

"Calm down." He said, "Listen, it was the only way I could keep all of you safe. I told him that I'd work for him as a killer, assassin, whatever. But in exchange he can't harm you or Inuyasha."

"Everybody else is safe?"  
She choked out, relaxing a small bit. "Yes, they're all safe."  
He said in his best attempt at a calming voice.

Then she realized James's mistake. "How do you know he isn't lying!" she said, angry at him for not seeing this before. "He doesn't make deals! He's evil and he'll…" But James cut her off in mid sentence.

"Because," he said, "Its part of my job to know when people are lying to me or not. And he isn't lying about this. All he cares about really is money and he knows he'll make a lot off using me as a hit man." But when she didn't calm down he said again, "Trust me. Please. If this is going to work you and Inuyasha will both have to trust me."

He looked around cautiously. "I'll do my best to protect all of you. I can get you all out of here; it will just take some time."

She looked back at him, and she could tell he meant it. He would help them get out of there, no matter what. "Semper-Fi." said James. She looked at him, confused. "It means, "Always Faithful"." She nodded, understanding, trying to wipe away some of her tears that had escaped.

In the depths of James's mind, he already had the plan made out. He was not afraid; he knew what he would have to do to get them all out safely. He would have to die.

**Review Review.  
It took forever to write this chapter I realize...  
But we still hope you enjoyed it.**

Always

Forever 

**KK & REV! **


	16. Chapter 17

**.Virgin Of The Month.**

**Author:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Co-Author::****Revolution25**

**Forever and three days, right.? I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long. A lot happened, and just, no excuses I guess. But I decided, with a lot of persuasion from my lovely co author, to keep going.**

**Enjoy.**

**=)**

**Guys, this whole chapter thing has messed up completly because im a ditz.**

**Please, bare with me and try to follow along.**

**Thank youu.  
**

"Ow."  
Kagome let her eyes examine her finger.  
Seeing a small dot of blood prick up, her hands were becoming scarred like no other and she couldn't stop.  
She'd really just been digging her nails, which were no longer truly nails into the hard cement wall.  
It wasn't much, but at least destroying something of his by some measure meant something to her.  
Kagome was still going over the conversation she'd had with James in her head, letting his words sooth her worried thoughts.  
Her sleep had been filled with horrid images that now only haunted her thoughts.  
She couldn't stop herself from worrying about Rin, it was practically impossible, and if she even forgot for a second to not worry, guilt would flood through her.

Letting out a sigh that held so much, she seized her useless digging and sat up against the wall that kept her from her only wishes now.  
There was a chair.  
A table.  
And a light.

She giggled.  
How ironic it was that it felt like she'd been in this same situation before, same walls, same chair, same light and same table.  
Just a different place.

For just a second she allowed her mind to wonder off into such memories...

_"We know it was her. We Know you were there."  
Kagome smiled up at the two men kindly, letting them know that in fact, she had been there, and indeed she knew they knew, but by no way would she ever let words like that fall from her lips._

_"You can't possibly know something that isn't true."  
The man in a suit stood up, his chair flying back angrily, loosing his composure._

_"Your a horrible little girl, your going to hell!"_

_And for just a moment, Kagome also let the mask that had been so tightly secured on her face drop.  
She was, wasn't she?  
Her intentions though.. They were right.  
She let her mask fall softly over her features again.  
She knew why she was here.  
She understood the consequences.  
And more than anyone, she knew in that instant, that she was doing the right thing._

_"Are you arresting me?"  
__She looked up with warm eyes, her voice in no way shaky, and asked.  
The other man sighed, stood up, and gestured to her that she could leave.  
Standing up she walked past both of the men with her eyes cast down._

_Stopping mid step before she was fully out the door, she turned to the two men, and in a voice she hadn't used with them at all, she genuinely said, "I'm sorry that i couldn't of been any more help."_

_With those words she was off.  
_

Kagome frowned at the memory.  
It hadn't been too long ago.  
Licking her lower lip out of nervousness, she let her eyes stay still on the door that was now moving.  
Her heart picked up a tad bit, and every sound now became to real.  
Seeing Kaguras face made everything still.  
Blurry in a way.  
It was always that way now.  
The scare, seeing him, his face..

"Kagura.."  
She let the name roll off slowly, sounding unfamiliar.  
"Kagome."  
Kagura had always had that motherly smile, and with in an instant she was at her side, taking Kagomes hand, letting her know it was okay.

Kagura felt the now dry blood on Kagome's hand and looked down in worry, "What-"  
She began but Kagome waved it away as if it was a normal thing.

"It's okay. Just, got a little bored i guess.."  
Her eyes lingered to the wall and Kagura's followed, raising an eye brow and then deciding against it, Kagura let out a sigh.

"I honestly can't believe your alive."

Kagome thought the words over for a second.  
Life, death. It all seemed pretty unimportant at the moment, and if not for Rin and Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't sure it would ever be important.

"Well I am. Breathing okay, and uhm, here."  
She said, looking around the room.

After a second of silence Kagome spoke again.  
"Have you seen Rin?"

Kagura smiled, "I thought you would never ask. She's fine, confused, and a little upset, but she's hanging in there."

Kagome looked up with hopeful eyes.  
"Has she been crying?"

Kagura shook her head.  
"It's the oddest thing, no matter what Naraku has said to her, it doesn't seem like she's scared. She hasn't cried at all. I actually asked her the other day.. She told me that you had said tears never help."

Kagome's smile felt real for a moment, remembering the day she had told Rin that very line.  
Kagura went on.  
"Don't worry, I'm taking care of her, she's going to be just fine."

Nodding Kagome let go of only half of the worry that had been consuming her up until this point.  
"And Inuyasha?"

She said the name with tension in each silybil

Kagura's eyes dropped, "I haven't seen him. But I've heard that he's okay."  
Seeing worry spark in Kagome's eyes she added, "I know there feeding him, and he wasn't hurt at all from the events that took place the other day.."

Nodding quickly Kagome said okay and looked away.

Rubbing her hand with a slow motion that only a mother knew, she said, "Your going to get out of here. I've seen you guys, don't give up."  
After a moment and with a sigh, Kagura stood, "Come on now, no time for sadness, right? We have to get going anyways."

Standing up with her, she felt muscles stretch and she yawned.  
Her hand still in the elderly womans she asked, "Where are we going?"  
"Naraku wants you cleaned.."

Kagome felt the anger from those words rise in her.  
As if she were some sort of animal.  
She let it go, deciding not to waste the energy.

"Kagura, do think I could see her, just for a moment?"

Biting her lip Kagura nodded her head.  
Knowing the trouble was, well, fearful to say the least.  
Knowing how it felt not to be able to see someone that was more or less like a daughter to you, she understood. Kagura had known that the question was coming, and up until the moment she had nodded her head yes, she hadn't even known her answer to it.

"A minute, okay? Say the words that need to be said quickly, and out, please understand."  
Surprised that she had said yes in the first place, Kagome only nodded eagerly.  
"I understand."

Stopping Kagura looked around the hall that was decorated so greatly.  
Pictures hanging from every wall, only to be described as amazing art that should no more be bound by these walls than she should be.

Kagura took a tighter grip on her hand and they were walking faster than before, picking up quickness as they moved.

No matter how much she despised that man, the halls always amazed her to some extent.  
Stopping at a door that was no different from the others, Kagura fumbled with the keys in her hands.

Hearing the click of the door, Kagome was in, racing ahead in a hasty manner, and finding herself in a room filled with pink.  
She couldn't process everything at first, so she stepped back.  
Taking in all the dolls around the room, so gorgeous there faces where.  
The small tea set that looked so fragile and untouched, sat perfectly on the table that was meant for only a child.  
Overly large pillows lay everywhere and a bed with different designs of princesses lay in the middle of the floor.  
A small couch where Rin sat was on the far wall.  
Everything looking so perfect..

"Kagome!"  
The excitement in the small voice woke Kagome from her spell.

Falling to one knee she embraced the small girl who was wearing a dress of which she had never seen.  
Leaning the small child back, she took in every detail.  
"Are you okay Rin?Are you hurt?"

"Nope."  
Rin stated, letting her arms open to show all of her skin.  
"Kagome I missed you.. Where did you go?"  
"Rin, Rin look at me. I haven't gone anywhere. Everything is perfectly fine, I can't stay here much longer and you have to be strong, I will see you as soon as possible, okay?"

Rin looked hurt, and Kagome felt the same way.

It had literally been ten seconds.  
Kagome stood up, she knew this had to be a short thing, and Kagura was gesturing for her to come..

"It's okay Rin, it's going to be okay." Kagome assured her, holding her hand tightly.  
"Do you promise to come back for me?"

Her voice was soft, not doubtful, but almost afraid to hear the answer.

Bending back down she looked at Rins face with sorrow for the broken trust she had put upon her.  
"Have I ever not come back for you?"  
Shaking her head, Kagome hugged the little girl.  
Kissing the top, she whispered her love and turn to quickly leave.  
Before reaching the door, Rin whispered out, "I promise to be here when you come for me."  
Smiling once, and closing the door, they where off.

* * *

"Get up pretty boy."  
Wincing at the light that shone in, Inuyasha grumbled something to the mocking Bankotsu.  
"Up."  
First on his elbow, he worked his way to his feet, realizing just now that he had in fact, fallen asleep.  
Stretching his arms up, everything seemed clear for a moment, nothing mattered and a kind of peacefulness he hadn't felt in a while fell upon him.

Just as the odd feeling settled to some extent, he was being chained and then everything mattered.  
Kagome's face fell into his mind, Rin, James..  
Here.  
Naraku.

Letting everything be remembered for a moment, he allowed himself to be chained.  
He'd been in the room for to long.  
Where ever they where taking him, it couldn't have been worse than the compounds of his own mind.

His eyes where still almost closed walking into the hallway.  
The new brightness almost blinding him completely.  
His legs felt wobbly in a way he'd never felt.  
Just as he found the right steps to take, he inhaled.  
Her scent.  
Stopping he looked around wildly, not a good move.  
Bonkotsu immediately stopped, jerking him in front of him.  
Realizing finally that the scent was slowly disappearing he calmed down.  
She had gone the other way.  
With Kagura.  
Only minutes before..  
She was okay.  
She was really truly okay, if she was still injured he would have smelled it.  
Letting a small smile of victory fall upon his face, he carried around some kind of hope for the next few hours.

* * *

"Kagura?"  
Kagome asked before she shut the bathroom door, "Thank you, for everything."  
Kagura looked to her with eyes of disbelief, "Don't thank me, i deserve nothing like it.. Kagome, I'm going to try to help you, no one deserves this.. I'm a horrible--"  
"I understand."  
Kagome stopped her.  
She understood why she did what she did.  
She really understood, approved, not so much, but understood, compeltly.

Goal, to take a bath, how easy that would be, she didn't really know.  
The water had already been ran for her, so she undressed slowly, peeling off clothing that was still soaked with blood.  
When she got down to nothing but bandages, she cringed as she wound each one off.  
Letting every one of them fall into the waste basket that stand next to the fairly large sink.

She cringed and held her breathe as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that to examine scars that were no where close to healed, some that where by now barely visible, and others that where progressing slowly.

Some bruises, but by now those where in their last stages of color, and all in all, none of them hurt to bad.

She turned to the tub, stepping up onto one of the steps that led to it, taking each step with deliberate slowness, for obvious reason, she finally reached the water.

The sours and scars stung with an odd pain as each one of them reached the water.  
Scrubbing dirt away, and letting the warm water relax muscles that she hadn't even known were there. She began to think.

Would there be another escape?  
Would Inuyasha think of another way?  
James would..  
Inuyasha shouldn't.  
He was going to get hurt one of these days and she wouldn't risk that.

Closing her eyes for just a moment she stopped all thought process.

Just for a moment..

* * *

"No."  
Naraku didn't acknowledge that the man was still standing there.  
"Master, I'm not so sure-"  
"Do you honestly believe for even a moment that i give a damn about one thought of yours?"  
Not getting a response back from the small man he finished, "Now leave."

Hearing the vibration before feeling it, Naraku picked up his phone.  
"Rumiko."  
He stated.  
Not as a greeting, but merely stated.  
"Hello Naraku."  
There was a tension in the other mans voice that Naraku couldn't make out.  
"And what do I owe this call to?"  
"I'm going to need to see Kagome."  
There was no urgency in his voice, but still that ticking tension.  
"Not tonight."  
With a small laugh from the other end he responded, "I surely wasn't thinking any such thing, tomorrow."  
"She'll be prepared."

Snapping his phone shut he walked out of his office, heading towards his destination.

* * *

Inuyasha took this chance to look at how much weight he had lost.  
He'd say about ten pounds more or less, hopefully less.  
Looking around the small washroom he assumed he was to shower.

For a few moments he looked for weak spots in the walls; there weren't any.  
No windows.  
Door was locked.  
No lose tiles, and the ceiling was sturdy.  
Deciding that a shower might actually be a good thing, he laid his clothes off to the side, seeing the ones placed out for him he assumed he wouldn't need them.

Kagome rapped her still bleeding cuts in the bandages that Kagura had already given her.  
Sitting on top of the toilet seat, she gently rapped each one with her right hand.

Seeing that there was no more blood, she picked up what she was to wear.  
A dress. Now it wasn't that dresses where such a bad thing.

Just that Kagome wasn't so fond of them, of course she wore them if needed, but neevr really by choice.  
Putting on the white dress that stopped flowing at her knees she left her hair up.

You could see various bandages on her legs, below the cotton of the dress.

She took one last look in the mirror.  
The funny thing was, she hadn't even thought about why she might be wearing a dress..

A knock at the door indicated that it was time for her to come out.  
Taking one last look, she gently took a step backwards and turned around.

* * *

"Why is Kags getting tied up?"  
Rin asked in a child like voice.

"You see darling Rin, Kagome hasn't been such a good girl.""

The chain cuffed around her ankle, connected to something she couldn't see, all she really knew, was that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Rin, I'm being chained because Naraku thinks I'm going to run away."  
Kagome said only looking at the small girl beside her, keeping her voice at a soft level.  
It was dinner.  
They had done this some other time she remembered.

Rin was wearing a pink dress that also went down to her knees.

Kagome smiled to herself.  
Maybe she herself didn't like dresses, but Rin deserved to be treated like the princess she was.

She looked over to her left and saw that James was also sitting at the table… asleep. His head was back and he was snoring, which made her laugh inside despite the situation. As she looked more closely she noticed he looked almost completely healed. How he had healed so fast she had no idea however. Maybe James had some demon blood in him.

Pondering that thought for just a moment she looked around.  
The table was filled with things that Kagome didn't even recognize, and more was being brought out.  
Her eyes locked on something turning the corner.  
Inuyasha.

Out of pure excitement she stood up, only to completely fall onto the floor, the chain leaving another mark on her leg.

Inuyasha making the same attempt towards her was held back by Bankotsu and another man she didn't know.

Smiling in a way only Naraku could smile he spoke clearly, "Calm my pets."

A man lifted Kagome from the ground and sat her in her chair, using more force than necessary.

The men sat Inuyasha down, chaining both of his legs.

Kagome caught his eye immediately, asking questions that he immediately understood, giving small smiles and nodding, no words spoken.  
She had a giddy feeling of seeing him, no blood, no hurt, no confusion and no loss.  
He was perfectly fine.

"It's so lovely to see all of you again."  
He waited for a response.  
"What, nothing? You're not thrilled to see me as well?"  
Laughing he went on.

"We are starting over; there will be no more escaping, no more attempts to escape. You all will follow every rule I give to you, and you will enjoy every second of it. When I give you a command, you will not hesitate to follow my order, is this understood?"

There was silence.  
"Kagome?"  
He asked in a voice that was traced with a sort of laughter.  
What could she say?  
She looked at Rin.  
Inuyasha.  
Breathed in and let out a small 'Yes.'

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't have to think about his answer, he wasn't going to risk Kagome or Rins safety over words he didn't mean anyways, "Understood."

"And Rin, I assume I don't have to ask you, now do I?"

Rin said nothing, she could tell Kagome didn't like saying yes, so she wouldn't either.

Inhaling sharply Naraku went on.

"Kagome, you will be visiting with Rumiko tomorrow for a brief amount of time. Inuyasha, you and Kagome will be doing a show tomorrow; I expect nothing to go wrong with that. I will be there the whole time."

The eerie silence of the room only illuminated their discomfort.  
"Rumiko?"  
Kagome breathed out.  
Naraku only gave a laugh.

"James will be there, to help with the show. He'll be around more lately. He in fact, for the most part will be the one handing out whatever punishment I find fit."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at each other.

"Yes," Naraku began, "So very upsetting when you find that the one who is to be saving you will be the one causing you the most pain. Isn't that right James?"

Naraku looked over at James who was still sleeping in his chair and still snoring.  
"James!" yelled Naraku trying to wake him up. James however, to Kagome's and Inuyasha's amusement, only stirred slightly and shifted a bit before mumbling something that sounded like, "5 more minutes…"

Naraku growled, frustrated that he had control of the conversation and that his threat had lost almost all meaning. He motioned to one of his guards, who walked over to James and smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Wha?!...huh... who…?" said a very dazed and confused James. His eyes focused and he took in the table and the people sitting at it. "Ah. Hey, sorry. I was just resting my eyes." He said, offering the tiniest wink at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
Naraku ignored James's jokes. "Now that you're awake James, I was just telling my two pets here that you will be helping with their show and dealing out any punishments." James shrugged in response, seemingly uncaring.

"James has quite a bit of experience in that field don't you James?" said Naraku, watching Kagomes look of fright and shock with delight.

"More than I care to admit."

James finely said. "Although during SERE training I was 'punished'," James said, putting emphases on the word. He laughed slightly to himself, "You're not a man until you've been beaten repeatedly with a bamboo pole."  
Naraku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, "Has you're dear friend here told you why he was honorably discharged from the Marine Corps with PTSD?" Kagome noticed James freeze and his lighthearted uncaring mood instantly disappear.  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, but Kagome lightly shook her head. "No?" asked Naraku mockingly. "Well maybe you'll think twice about trusting him once he tells you."  
Naraku looked smugly over at James's now emotionless face. "Go on James. Tell them."  
Kagome watched James, his breathing was heavy and his fists where clenched to the point where his nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. "Not so funny now are we?" asked a very smug Naraku. "Fine then, I will tell you the story my pets."  
"When your friend James's here was a Special Force Marine, he was sent to the Middle East on a mission. On that mission somebody, a local probably, ratted them out to terrorist forces. They where ambushed, not a small ambush mind you, quite a large one. James saw that they had what looked like civilian hostages and were threatening to kill them. So James sent his men out, who told him repeatedly that it was a trap."  
"Minutes later, a large group of actual fleeing civilians was caught in the cross fire. The terrorists started using them as human shields, men, women, children, even poor little babies where used as shields for the terrorists.  
"The couldn't shoot without risking hitting the civilians, and the terrorists where closing in. So James here gave the order to fire, again obeying his all knowing government's orders. So they where all killed, women, Children and Babies all. All because of your friend James." Naraku finished dramatically. He laughed, "And to think you two trusted a murderer like him."

Kagome stared at James, who said nothing back and didn't meet their eyes. They could see his fists clenched with rage, and hate, turning his knuckles white. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and let out an enormous sigh. He looked up at them and to Kagome's surprise he was grinning.  
"War is hell; I did what I had to do. Out there on the frontlines, its kill or be killed. I wouldn't expect a rich arrogant brat of a _boy_ like you to understand Naraku." said James.

Silence filled the room heavily.

Naraku's eyes burned in a way that Kagome and Inuyahsa had seen more than once.

Finally speaking, his voice was sharp and cold, "That'll be enough free time for our little James here."

And with that a guard was helping James to his feet, not that he wasn't already standing up himself.

Giving a small smile to Kagome and Inuyahsa, he was gone.

Kagome never really knew when Inuyasha was scared, though Inuyasha knew when she was.

For some reason, James leaving the room made things seem more serious.

Colder in a way.

Rin had started eating the food that was on her plate.

Naraku was staring openly at them all, and Inuyasha and Kagome just let there eyes linger, always finding each others.

Half way through the entire, awkward dinner, Naraku said.

"Kagome, your parents wished for me to say hello to you."

Narkau himself knew that that was a dirty thing to do right then and there, though didn't care in the least.

Kagome dropped her fork, she had just barely started eating and now felt as if she would throw up the four bites that she had taken.

"What?"

She'd managed to stutter out.

"You talked to them?"

By this time her voice was in total disbelief.

Her heart began to beat faster and everything seemed off.

Inuyasha had stopped eating by now and kept his eyes on Kagome.

Naraku kept on eating, as if he'd said something simple and not completely out of context.

"O yes. Had a very lovely conversation."

It was silent for a moment.

More than a moment.

Kagome had scooted back her chair, remembering the last time she had even heard their voices.

She didn't know what to do with her hands, so they stayed on her lap.

Her eyes were cast down, and her voice was shaky.

"What do you want from them?"

Chuckling, Naraku began.

"You see Kagome, at first, I had merely found them because I needed information. It moved though, once meeting them, talking to them, I realized how much more I can get from them. How using them could help me gain a lot from you."

Inuyasha knew Naraku was pushing buttons on purpose.

Why though, he couldn't tell.

"Leave them alone."

Kagome suddenly looked up, saying these words with a panicked force behind them.

She could feel herself slipping, feel the words that fell out of her mouth now confused and panicky.

Naraku just stared up.

"Naraku, there not even in my life. They hold no meaning to me whats so ever. You coudn't use them for a thing. J-just leave them alone."

Grinning, he scooted back, "Kagome, my beautiful pet, I haven't found them. Yet. Though your new found disturbance towards the topic is intriguing."

Standing up he said before he walked out.

"It just gives me so much more inspiration to find them."

With that he was gone.

Kagome knew more than most people to never let anyone know what hurt you, never let them see the things that upset you.

This is why she couldn't stand herself in that instant for letting Naraku see the panic when it came to her parents.

For the thirty seconds Kagome and Inuyasha were alone, he assured her that it was going to be okay.

Whispered his love immensely, and promised to see her again, alone next time.

They both talked to Rin, she asked about mommy and daddy, wondering what Naraku could have been talking about.

To her, they were dead.

And one by one, someone came and got each of them.

Taking them away to be alone in a room.

They had let them hug though, maybe some of them did have hearts.

On the way back from dinner, each of them starred at the moon, for the halls where filled with windows.

Each of them though the same thing.

Inuyasha thinking that he would make it okay, for Kagome and Rin.

Rin knowing that when Kagome said it would be okay, it always would be.

And Kagome praying for the miracle that she knew they needed.

**Update very soon.**

**Short maybe and not to filled with good stuff, though not every chapter can be actionyy.**

**Review and tell me how much I suck for leaving you guys hanging for so long, that'll be okay lol.**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK! [[&& Eric.]]**


	17. Chapter 18

**.V.O.T.M.**

**Author: Grndaysk8rchic96**

**Co-Author: Revolution25**

**Dear, well. Everybody. Whether you are picking this story up, and you've previously been waiting for it, or you've just stumbled upon this, I am sorry. It's been well over a year since I've updated. And though I won't say that I actually gave up on this, for a while there, I had no intention of finishing it. I've suddenly gotten back some kind of inspiration that I had lost. I do hope you enjoy.**

**=)**

Days came, and they now melted away with a sick kind of slowness. It was all too clear to Kagome now..

They would never be free. She had spent hours thinking about this. About the fact that, even if they got out, all of them, alive. They wouldn't be free.. They would bare the scars from this experience for as long as they lived..

She told Inuyasha of this, yes, in great detail. Though of course he had something to hush her fearful thoughts of forever being stuck with Naraku, he always had some kind of words to heal whatever was beginning to break in her. So she let his words ease her troubled thoughts. It had become easy these days, to let go of her worrisome feelings.. and just, sit.

She now resided in a room with a bed, an actual bed, can you believe it.? She hadn't seen much of Naraku in the past few days. Kagura explained to her that Naraku and Rumiko were having some sort of dispute. She wasn't all to knowing of what it was about, exactly. Though caring didn't seem very logical, if both of them could entertain each other, and not involve her, she didn't mind what they were fussing over

Kagome was allowed to see Rin once a day, for one hour, supervised by Kagura. She was grateful for that. Better than nothing, she supposed. The rest of the time, she was kept behind a locked door, in a room with a bed, a light, a small desk, a disgusting carpet, and pale walls. She spent her days, which she was beginning to lose track of, reading. She found that delving into a world that was filled with not a problem that was hers, made the moments more bearable.

Yes, yes the days were coming rather quickly. Or, was it that they were passing very slowly? She tried her very hardest to recall that night at dinner.. The last time they had all been together. How many times had she been to see Rin, twice? Ten times maybe? When was the last time she saw the sun? Yesterday morning, today? How long had she been here?

She shook her, letting out a small groan. When she began to think about time, about how it was slipping away, about how things were slipping away, she got so very frustrated. Why was it that she couldn't keep things in line, how was she forgetting? She took deep long breathes to calm herself. She sat perfectly still on the bed that was made, in the small room that was locked.

After a while, she ate the food that was brought for her every day. At first, in the beginning, she remembered that she had refused to eat. For fear that there was some sort of drug in the food something that would play with her mind, or worse kill her. Though hunger had taken over, and hunger simply didn't care if there was poison or drugs laced in the food that tasted so pleasant.

By now, in this state of mind, Kagome would never make the connection between her loss of time, and the three delicious meals she ate each day.

* * *

James moved slowly through the hallways. He had no real work to do, nothing that would take him any amount of effort, so he took his time, as was becoming his routine. If anything, he had to admit that the place was nice. He wasn't staying in the basement anymore, though he had seen worse. He had a room that wasn't locked up, bathroom, good food. He was even issued a gun, not that he didn't always have his XM8 on him for an occasion.

It had been about a week since James had officially started his work for Naraku. Taking orders wasn't one of his strongest points however. Every moment that he spent in a room with Naraku, he was tempted to waste the sick bastard. A part of him yearned to watch him bleed. A very inhuman part of him wanted to make him as helpless as he's made so many others. He took his orders though, keeping at bay what was inside of him. He had killed two men so far, on Naraku's orders, though he didn't truly feel all too bad about it. He had learned that scum, usually associates with scum. He did his research on the men of course, before ending their lives. One of the men smuggled girls into the US, only to drug them up and sell them to the highest bidder. Apparently what the bidder did with the girl once he paid his money for her was none of the man's business. The other man, he had a family. And at first, the fact that he had two small children, both beautiful little girls leading the exact lives six year olds should be leading, had begun to bother James, you know, pull at his hearts strings for a minute. Though after finding out that the man "adopted" little boys from South America, promised their families that their son would have a more fulfilling life and better education in the US, and then sold them to pedophiles, it wasn't too hard to watch as blood spewed from his carotid artery.

Not that Naraku cared of course, about these horrible acts, no. He was committing some of the very same atrocities. James hadn't actually been told why he was killing these men, though he assumed it was in an attempt to knock out some of the competition and take the clients plus the business itself. Naraku had taken over the first guys activities of bringing in women and selling them off, though he hadn't touched the second guy's clients yet. Maybe he thought he was above pedophilia. Those thoughts made James smirk.

At the moment, he was off to find some new guy that Naraku had his eyes on. James was told that this guy was someone that was to stay alive, that he just needed something, or someone, to make him see that working for Naraku was better than being dead, and apparently, James was the someone to enlighten him on the fact.

James thought of Kagome, and let out a long sigh. He had a plan, it was taking a bit longer than expected though. He hadn't thought about being watched. Hadn't calculated it into the plans. So that in itself was stalling things. Every move he made, someone was there. A maid, a doorman, a car that just so happened to be going the same way for every left and right turn. He had begun to think that it was going to take weeks, but something changed, something he yet again hadn't expected.

Kagura. He knew why she was working for Naraku, and though trusting employee's of his wasn't the greatest idea, something told him that this was legit. She had come to him at night, told him as much as she could within the four minutes she had, and passed along a set of keys.

He carried two phones with him, one from Naraku, who had some problem with saying 'bye'. Their conversations were usually ended with him hanging up. And a disposable one that he had bought- to handle other things.

He just needed to get a feel for the place; he needed to make it a fair fight. When he decided to actually get them out, he needed to know the ins and outs, the people he could, and couldn't trust. He knew that going out with guns blazing was not going to work for this mission. James knew he needed to be smarter than that.. He would be smarter than that.

* * *

Kagura waited patiently at the door that led into the meeting room. She had been told that Rumiko was to show up any minute. She fiddled with her fingers, for she knew that this meeting would determine quite a bit. She stared at her feet, for hanging her head low showed something of her worth. And that was, that she wasn't worth much. Kagura knew that as human a being, she was a disgrace. She often wondered if the Kami would accept her at the end of this torturous life.. If they would forgive her for all that she has done. All of this bad, all of the wrong she has carried out, or seen and did not stop, for one good thing? To see her own child survive.. Does that make up for it? No. She knew that it was selfish. At that moment, she lifted her head, with tears in her eyes, all she did, she did for the one person on this earth that she loved. She had come this far, and a little self pity would not break her.

"Hello Mr. Rumiko," Kagura said softly with a smile, "May I take your coat, they have been expecting you."

* * *

"So nice of you to finally join us Rumiko." Naraku hissed as Rumiko took his seat.

Three men sat in a well furnished room, around an oval oak wood table. Naraku sat at the very head of the table, which was to be expected. A man named Itatsu sat to Narakus left, and Rumiko to his right. The table is originally meant to seat twenty-two people. Though the business that was to go on today only concerned three men.

"Ah, Naraku." Rumiko Began, disgustingly cheerful as usual, "What a pleasure it is to hear the anger in your voice."

Clenching his fist Naraku went on, it had been getting harder as of late to control his anger.

"You are both here for the same reason gentlemen, let's begin."

Rumiko began, as always, straight forward.

"Naraku, I'm willing to put down 1.5 million for Kagome, as long as she's handed off pure, and in a timely fashion."

Naraku sat back thinking for just a moment, he had never not finished a show. Though, in the end, it was all about the money. And taking Rumiko's offer would give him twice as much as the show would've given him this month, especially seeing as so much time had already been lost. He had already lost a fourth of his viewers. Kagome was a beautiful girl, though it wasn't worth it to them, paying so much a week to barely see her body. It was a good offer. And taking it would mean that he still had Inuyasha to sell back, and Rin. Well, he had plans her.

Itatsu spoke, "I would like to take Inuyasha and Kagome, for a price of 24 million dollars."

The room fell silent. Itatsu had spoken in such a sure voice, as if he could just toss around that kind of money.. Then again, maybe he could. Naraku didn't know much about this man at all. Except that he was Japanese, though he had just come up out of some place in Europe.

"You can't be seri-" Rumiko began with outrage written on his face, Naraku held up a hand to silence him.

"Why?"

Naraku asked, why would this man pay so much money for Kagome, a nobody from a trashy city in Tokyo.. And Inuyasha, he wasn't even worth that much in ransom.

"Does it matter so much as to why I want them, rather that I'm paying you so much for them. I'm very aware that you have no other buyers, and that your show will bring in nowhere near as much money as I'm offering. I'm very fascinated by the two of them. I too would prefer Kagome keep her purity. And I will not buy one without the other."

Naraku was taken aback, who was this man? He had showed up, somehow knowing where to find Naraku, he had been the one who had suggested the meeting.

Although there was no doubt in Naraku's mind that he would take the money, something prickled at his thoughts.

"Mr. Itatsu, you are aware of so very much, so I'm sure that you know of Kagomes younger sister, Rin, why are you not asking for her also?"

Naraku knew it was a poor move, knew that he shouldn't question good things, though something told him to ask.

In a plain, dry voice, Itatsu replied, "Why buy faulty merchandise? Rin will not survive a year." The look on his was so sure, he leaned back and took a sip of water.

Rumiko had lost his wits at the suggested amount of money, or maybe at the thought of somebody having the notion to buy what was his.

Naraku also leaned back, smiling. "Hm." He eyed Itatsu with a hatred that was just beginning to grow. "Your game is cute," He began, "Though I can't imagine how you would kno-"

"You insult me Naraku. Thinking I wouldn't do my research before showing up here." Itatsu interrupted, his voice raising the smallest bit, grabbing both Rumiko's and Naraku's attention. "I'm very aware of Rins medical condition, and while I feel for the child, the fact that she's spending some of her last days locked behind—" He stopped there, finally noticing that he was beginning to lose his nonchalant act, taking a breath to calm himself, he finished, "I will not be the one making a five year olds funeral arrangements."

Naraku thought about it for a moment, Rin was fine. Rin was better than fine. She had the best doctors, she ate the healthiest food, got appropriate exercise- he stopped at that thought, thinking that all he just mentioned, sounded as if he was speaking of a puppy, _a pet. _Smirking, he stood up, his hands on the table supporting him, looking right at the unfamiliar man, he said, "Yes, it'll be devasting to watch them lower the casket."

With that, he was gone, before opening the door, he told both men that he'd get back to them, he didn't mention a date, or a time. People worked on his time, when he decided that he was good and ready to give Kagome, or and Inuyasha up, he's contact them, until then, they'd sit tight.

* * *

_He could feel his claws in her flesh, her warm blood covering his hands. Something inside of him wanted to stop, though everything about her was tantalizing, he couldn't help himself. Nothing could stop him; not her screams, her pleas.. not the side of him that loved her. Her clothes were shredded all around her, all around them. She was begging him, though he just covered her mouth with his. By this time, he could feel her fear, she was radiating it. A sick part of him was getting off on it. His body covering hers, her arms tightly pinned, his claws digging into her wrist. _

_It was as if he was watching this all be done, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Parts of him recoiling, hating the fact that he was hurting her. He kept whispering "You will be mine" into her ear, and she kept crying, a steady stream of tears and screams coming from her. At last he was inside of her, and he knew she was in pain, though he kept going. Faster and faster.. so ready to suit his own needs._

_Eventually she had stopped screaming, and all that remained were the tears and the muffled cries, small moans of pain, and a distant look. His hand was now in her hair, no longer holding her arm down, though it stayed down anyways, bloody and lifeless. He was still going, slower now though. "Kagome," he heard himself growl out. Though she didn't even blink, "Kagome.." She wasn't moving at all now, panic striking him, he found himself shaking her,---_

"Kagome!"

Inuysha found that his heart was racing, he was sweating from every pore, and he fought to control his breathing. Feeling himself hyperventilating, he fell over on the cold floor he had been sleeping on. It seemed that every night now, he was waking up from a dream of this sort- a nightmare of this sort.

He couldn't understand why he was dreaming these things. He reasoned that being in the dark so long was just messing with his mind. The lack of food maybe.. Something. He knew it wasn't a secret desire to hurt her, he knew he wanted to be with her, but not like that. Never like that.

He didn't sleep the rest of the night, he knew it wasn't real, but he still couldn't stand seeing her that way.. Bloody, lifeless.. And he couldn't help her.

What Inuyasha didn't realize was, maybe it wasn't his desire to be with her like that, though maybe something inside of him didn't care how he was with her, as long as he was with her. Whether it hurt her or not.

* * *

James found that he knew the hallways well by this point, even in the dark. Although the moon provided an abundance of light. He gripped the sack in his hand tightly, stopping in front of a door. He felt the cool metal of the key that he had gotten from Kagura in his hands. Turning the lock softly, he was in with no noise. Something he had learned in his days at war, sometimes the dark wasn't such a bad thing, most of the time, it gave you some protection. He felt around until his shin roughly hit a bed frame. He gently found her mouth, and covered it with his hand, for who wouldn't scream if in the dark something was waking you? He let the sack fall to the side of the bed, he could feel that her heart beat was beginning to pick up, and in a minute, she was awake and struggling.

"Sh, Kagome." He whispered, trying to calm her more. She was screaming, though his hand muffled it. "It's just me."

Kagome lessoned her struggling when she heard his voice, she couldn't remember exactly, but there was something familiar about it, something friendly. "Don't scream." He whispered.

Kagome nodded.. Who was he, who was he? She had to remember, she knew that she could.. Finally a face matched, a scruffed up white face matched the name. A friend, someone to help. She found herself hugging this man, of whom she could barely match a face to. He hugged her back, knowing that she needed it. "Okay okay." He whispered, sitting her back some, "Kagome, you have to listen closely, okay? This is extremely important."

She kept his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly, "Okay." She whispered, her voice soft, finally realizing that the object of the conversation was to be quiet.

James swallowed. "I've brought you food-""I have food." Kagome interrupted.

"No Kagome, listen. I've brought you food, and you have to eat it. You have to stop eating the food they bring you. Hide it, somewhere, flush it, it doesn't matter, just don't eat it. Haven't you been feeling confused? Forgetting things?"

Kagome thought for a second. The question upsetting her some, "Yes, I suppose so."

"They've been drugging you Kagome. The food I've brought you, it's right under this bed. You have to do as I say. I'll be back soon to check on you, okay.?"

Kagome wasn't sure what to say, or how to act. Was it so bad that she was being drugged? She felt relaxed.. And not so upset all of the time.

"Okay?" James asked again, more persistent.

"Yes, yes of course." Kagome said.

"I'll see ya soon kid."

Kagome hugged him, and he was gone. He could already see the changes in Kagome. This was what he could do for her right now. This was all he could do for her right now.

Kagome fell asleep quickly, part of her didn't care. It felt good not to be sad, worried, upset. Another part of her, the part that was being pushed down by the drug, was very happy to know why things had begun to change, and another part of her.. just hoped that she would remember this dreamlike situation in the morning.

**I thank you so very much for your patience. **

**&& Hope that you enjoyed the very much delayed chapter. I hope to not fall off of the map again. Though it doesn't seem very likely seeing as I have an extremely persistant co-author with my cell number. Review review .**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK.! ((&& Eric.))**


	18. Chapter 19

**V.O.T.M**

**Author: Grndaysk8rchic96**

**Co-Author: Revolution25**

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

**=)**

Kagome was shaking she was so scared now. She felt his warm fingers inside of her. She could feel Naraku's gaze upon them, hate along with a feeling she couldn't make out radiating from his black pupils. She could feel the tears on her face, sticky and warm, and she knew Inuyasha was trying to be as gentle as he could. Naraku was giving orders, demanding that he go faster, harder.. That he make her scream. She could hear her heartbeat in ears. _Thump thump._ Inuyashas weight against her. She couldn't stop the shaking, though he held her tighter, the only thing he could do. She couldn't stop the crying, though he was secretly kissing away her tears. All the while whispering, "I'm so sorry Kagome.." though all she could concentrate on was not screaming. Not screaming. Not screaming. She refused to give Naraku that kind of satisfaction. So she slowed her breathing, telling herself that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her. She'd be okay. She turned her head, trying her best to contain her small whimpers.

James. There he stood. Watching. She didn't hate him for it.. it was all a part of a plan that she wasn't allowed to know yet. She kept his eyes though, locked with hers tightly, letting him know not to look away. She did not plead, because she knew that would only bring guilt that he didn't deserve.  
She just kept her eyes locked there. Because for a few minutes, she needed to search them, and know that he had a solution to this. That he would help them, save them, protect them. That he would be the hero that they needed.

She became numb, shakes no longer rattling her body, her tear streaked face was drying, and what had only been twenty minutes felt like hours to her. She was limp in Inuyashas arms, and if she had been lucid enough she might have noticed that some of the tears weren't only hers.

She hadn't expected what had happened next, suddenly Inuyasha was being pulled off of her, his body flying into the wall directly back from them as cold air assaulted her exposed skin. "Dammit!" His voice rang out angrily; Kagome was jerked from her state of numbness as colors became brighter and sounds louder. Naraku held her arms down tightly with one hand above her head. "Let me show you how to please a woman Inuyasha." Naraku growled out.

His breath was warm on Kagome's face, making her eyes stare into his.

She began twisting and turning, though most of his body weight kept her down. His cold hands quickly found his way to her entrance, pushing in with a force. She clenched her eyes shut. Not believing that the pain could be real. The screams that had threatened to expose her upset state earlier, now ripped their way out of Kagomes throat. She could hear yelling, though the voice was drowned out by her screams. Blood curdling as they were, no one stepped in. Not that she had ever been under the impression that someone would. She screamed until her screams became pleas, asking him to stop, begging him to stop. After what felt like forever, he slowed down, after her throat had become raw, and she didn't think that another tear could roll down her cheeks, he stopped. Her body was back to shaking, and he raked his claws up her stomach, leaving thin lines that would soon leak blood. Looking her dead in the eyes, he licked his two fingers, whispering "That's a good girl." He was up on his feet in moments, grabbing Kagome by her hair, dragging her roughly off of the bed, her naked body hit the floor hard. Naraku knelt down beside her, clenching her head in between his hands, and forcing her to look up, even though all she could see was the blood on her thighs. His hands jerked her head up, and she was feet away from Inuyasha. He was being held by Bonkotsu, being forced to look at her also. "The goal was to make her scream Inuyasha, make her beg for mercy." He was whispering this into her ear, but she knew Inuyasha could hear it, looking up at Inuyasha, Naraku's voice was dry, "You failed."

* * *

James sat in a room where the drapes were drawn. A large chair and an over sized desk made the room look as if it were for something important. Though he couldn't recall a single time when he had seen someone come down this hall way.

James saw Kagome's eyes. Heard her screams. He'd seen Inuyasha's tears, and saw his resistance. There was no more delay. He needed no more incentive to get the ball rolling. He took a deep breath, knowing that there was no going back. Pulling out the disposable phone, he called the only person he knew would be up for the job.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Silence.

"Shipo?" There was breathing on the other end of the line, "I need a favor."

* * *

Inuyasha kept his eyes lowered, feeling disgusted with himself. Every nightmare he had ever had involving Kagome had come true. And though she had told him it would be okay, that it had to be done, he knew it wasn't. Wasn't okay, hadn't needed to have been done.

A thought struck him, one that hadn't crossed his mind in a while now. He wondered how Kikyo was. If she had found somebody else yet, or if she was sitting with his parents, worried. He hoped she was happy. She really didn't deserve what he would tell her "O, yeah. While I was kidnapped, I found the love of my life." He shook his head at the thought, at how simple things used to be. He couldn't let go of Kagome now, not after all of this. The thought had crossed his mind, that maybe after this she wouldn't want to be with him, though he couldn't accept that. He thought of how he couldn't protect her, and every image of Naraku on top of her ran through his head while he clenched his fist. He didn't know what to do.. How could he save her? Hadn't he promised her, that he would, that he would protect her. Naraku had been right, he had failed her, just like so many before him.

* * *

Kagome lay on the floor where she had been left, the ground was cold. Very, very cold, or maybe it was just her, that would have made more sense. The glaring lights wouldn't let her sleep. All she wanted was sleep. As she lay there, she thought about how all she wanted this very instant, out of everything, was to sleep. To shut everything off, and just sleep. She rocked herself gently, and any other day, she would have realized how out of her mind she most likely looked. Somebody had covered her up though, with a soft red blanket, to match the blood on her tummy and her thighs, she thought. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, feeling weak. Looking around, the room was empty. She looked at the camera in front of her, half smiling at it. While everything was going on, she had caught a glimpse of the camera, it hadn't even been on. During the entire show.. It hadn't been on. She wished she could ask Naraku, what the point was, what the fucking point was.. Her eyes wandered around the room, finding doors everywhere, doors with handles. She stood the best she could, with the blanket wrapped around her, walking pitifully to the door that had "Emergency Exit" hovering above it. Pushing all of her weight against the door and the handle, sun light began to slowly flood in. Kagome could feel her knee's buckling, her eyes full of tears once again. She could hear a bird. _Chirp chirp._ A small smile spre across her face as she moved to take one step forward. One step, one step and she could feel the grass beneath her bare feet. One step.

A hand clasped down onto her shoulder, and she was immediately down. Nothing was left in her to fight, to try to make a run for it. She sank to her knee's, her head resting on the ground.

"O my my my." A woman with a petite voice repeated a few times. "Who would have possibly left you in here alone?" She giggled out, "O, oh oh oh. We all know that Naraku would be very upset if you were to wander off. Why, he'd have all of our head." The woman was all smiles as she chained Kagome by her ankle to the bed. "It seems you, Miss Kagome, have had a very busy day. You must be famished; I'll just go make you something delightful to eat." She practically skipped off.

Kagome lay on her side, letting sleep take her under. Letting it help her disappear into a world where she had her parents, and they loved her and Rin more than anything. Where she had a best friend, where she got to go to school every day. Where Kouga didn't exist, and Inuyasha was forever apart of her life. Into a world that was much simpler, where when her foot was one step away from the touch of grass, it wasn't yanked away with a "haha."

* * *

Rin waited impatiently for Kagome, asking every few moments where she was, what was taking her so long, and when would she possibly be there. Every day Kags came, it had become something that Rin was used to, a system, a routine. Kagura kept on trying to explain to Rin, that Kagome had had a busy day. That by now, Kagome was probably sleeping. That she would be there tomorrow, if not later in the day. Though Rin knew it was something more than that.

* * *

Kagome had been woken by rough hands, stood on her feet by men she didn't recognize, and ordered to walk. She'd been to drowsy and mind boggled to notice what she was wearing; nothing. The lady of smiles happily draped the red blanket, now smelling of sweat, over her shoulders, whispering something about the air conditioning giving Kagome a cold if she didn't bundle up tight. Leaving the room of cameras, tears, and the sheets with her blood soaked into them, she couldn't stop from tripping over her own feet. Little groans of pain came from her as her knee's repeatedly hit the cold floor, busting skin, blood smearing on the linoleum floors. Finally the two men seemed to have lost what little patience they had, yanking her up by each arm, her feet now barely touching the floor as they dragged her to whatever destination was intended.

* * *

Bringing Mr. Itatsu threw the wide doors of Naraku's mansion, he knew the gaze that passed threw the mans eyes. He was pricing everything up. _Good luck,_ he'd like to tell the guy, whomever he may be. Getting a simple glass of water out of this place would take some effort.

James was to take this man to a meeting room, when he became Naraku's butler, instead of his hit man, he wasn't really sure. James wasn't much of a talker, especially with people Naraku associated himself with, but the man was all talk. He began with asking who Jame's was, and how long he'd worked for Naraku. Jame's answered the best he could telling the man his name, and that he hadn't worked there long. A little talk about the weather, among other bits of small talk, suddenly the man stopped, looking up at one of the paintings on the wall, seemingly dissatisfied. "James," he began in a solemn voice, as if they'd been friends for years, "What do you believe in?"

This struck him as odd, though he felt the need to answer, "Honor, courage, commitment."

The man nodded, "If you didn't have honor, what would that mean? If you hadn't had the courage to do something at one point, would it be worth it to try again, if you suddenly found that courage? If you failed a commitment, at one point in your life would you have to pay for failing?"

James was taken aback for a moment, this man was hear to do business with Naraku, and he wanted to talk philosophy?

He cleared his throat, "Every human is born with some amount of honor, and if you lose it, your screwed. It takes a lot longer to get it back. If you couldn't face up to your demons at one point, you spend your whole life training to try again." Pausing for just a second, "If you let someone down, broke a commitment, a loyalty you had to them, you fix it." Turning on his heal, he heard the man take a deep breath, and wondered for the first time why he was really there.

"James," There it was again, the voice of an old friend, saying his name like he'd said it countless times before, James turned back to the man, only now noticing the crows feet around his eyes, the worry lines surrounding his mouth, the look of utter defeat that shone from the depths of his pupils, that hadn't been there moments ago.

"I don't know if your a good guy, or a bad guy." He began almost in a plea, "I can't be sure that you'll do what I ask, but I can hope."

The man reached into his coat pocket, and James stiffened, letting his hand linger closely to his gun, though the man didn't pull out a weapon. In his hand was a small white envelope. Taking one last look at it, as if remembering something long ago, he offered it to James. "Get this to her, she deserves this much." James was about to protest, to ask who she was, to tell this man that he wouldn't do this for him, but he was already moving, and soon enough they came to the final hallway, leading the way to a room of men with a thirst for blood.

* * *

Kagome felt it at first. Just a feeling, one of those feelings that tell you to duck, or to move, or to run. The feeling in the bottom of your stomach, that was more than half of the time right. Her eyes widened, though she kept them safely fastened to the ground, watching her toes skim the tip of the carpet. She blinked once, twice, to rid the blurriness at the edge of her vision. _Look,_ something inside of her whispered. She lifted her head very slowly, still being pulled along by the men.

All she saw was James at first, walking as confidently as he always had. And then the man behind him, suddenly having one of the most familiar faces.

_No, _Kagome kept thinking, though she took everything in without meaning to, his dark chocolate eyes, his graying hair, the few pounds he must have put on in the years that she hadn't seen him. The smell of his after shave, and by this point Kagome didn't know if she was recalling that from memory, or if she could really smell it. His face.. the face that never gave even the smallest hint as to what he was really up to, and as if she needed one more thing to really know, to truly believe, her eyes quickly caught hold of his ring finger, and her vision began to blur once again, this time with tears. She could almost hear a younger version of herself, asking to see his ring, begging just to touch the ring that had seemed so enchanting at one point. Without her even realizing, she was resisting the men who had been dragging her along, falling to her knee's; Jame's, who was with in feet of her now walked over to help her up, "Kagome" James began in the tone he used when others were around, "Get up."

His hand was on her arm, helping her up as gently as he could, though she struggled. Kagome pulled away from his grip, swatted his hand away with as much effort as she could gather.

She wasn't sure why, why she was refusing his help. She couldn't take her eyes off of the man who stood in the background of this commotion. Couldn't imagine that this was him, there had to be a mistake. This couldn't be real, she was still sleeping, still.. dreaming, having a nightmare.

She began to hyperventilate, and the whole scene must have been louder than she had thought, because the door that they were in front of opened, and suddenly silence fell over them, and all Kagome could hear was her breathing, coming out oddly. Naraku stepped out, taking in each of them, and Kagome only felt more confusion fall over her.

"I was hoping you'd be on time, Mr. Itatsu."

Kagome looked hopelessly from Naraku to "Mr. Itatsu." A small part of smirked at the irony, he was still using that name.

"_Father.." _It came out as more of a question, and louder than she'd expected.

The scene dissolved before her, blackness rushing toward her once again, as had become customary.

Though it was welcomed this time, the numbness of blacking out, her head hitting the floor.

The darkness only ever offered sweet bliss.

* * *

The room they all stood in was spacious, cleaned recently, for it smelled horribly of different kinds of cleaning fluids, James stood to the side, though there was certainty room for him where the action was, though he wanted no part of it. His head was reeling the smallest bit from the incident with Kagome. She'd called this man, Mr. Itatsu, her father. Naraku had apologized to the man, telling him that Kagome had had a very busy day, and was just extremely tired, and that she'd be cleaned up in no time.

The man was smiling, and suddenly had a face devoid of motion, he wasn't the same man who had handed James a letter with a pleading voice.

Nine other men were in the room, eleven if you included Naraku and James. One man patted Itatsu down, while Itatsu grinned and asked Naraku "Is this necessary Naraku? Do you honestly believe I would attempt to hurt you, or your men?"  
No response.

Itatsu set a briefcase down on the large oak table, opening it up, and sliding it towards Naraku's men.

"It's all there, every penny."

Money, James realized, wondering what was the trade.

"Yes." Naraku lingered, "I'm sure it is."

Stepping behind Itatsus chair, Naraku hissed just above a whisper, "Because your not a lying, cheating conman, now are you my little acquaintance?" He emphasized every word.

"No, no of course I'm not. Now I'm truly thrilled that you decided giving the two of them to me was the better path to take, but time is money Naraku-"

"It seems you've run out of time."

Itatsu didn't look surprised, wasn't baffled by what happened next in the least bit.

Two men were at his side, standing him up, bringing him to the middle of the room, and as they walked him to the center of the room, he caught Jame's eye and nodded, as if to say it was alright. It wasn't a plea for help, or a look of distraught horror, it was a _"make sure she gets this, she deserves that much" _kind of look. So he understood, understood who the letter was to go to.

"James?" Narakus voice cut into his thoughts, "Would you do the honor?"

James knew his feet were moving, but his mind was going a million miles a minute.

How could he kill this man? Her father? What could he do?

Though he felt himself take the tactical handgun from Naraku's grip.

He stopped for a moment to look at the man on his knee's only a few feet from him.

Realizing that his name probably wasn't Itatsu, remembering now the look of defeat in his wasn't a look of defeat at all.. it was a look a person had when they had accepted death, when they had realized that it was their time.

The man finished his prayer, or what James assumed was praying. His breathing began to slow, just as James slowed his; he slowly squeezed the trigger, and before he knew it, blood was seeping down the mans face, drenching his clothes.

James didn't flinch at the scene before him, at the fact that he had created the scene before him. He whispered his remorse to the man, thought for just a moment of the people who would miss him, and delicately set the gun down on the table, walking out of the room without a glance back.

He had a letter to deliver.

**Hope you adored, liked it, thought positively towards it lol.**

**=)**

**Review Review.**

**Always**

**Forever**

**KK.! [[Eric.]]**


End file.
